


With Patience Comes Love

by Literaturegeek



Series: The Adventures of a Hunter and his Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaturegeek/pseuds/Literaturegeek
Summary: After battling with a new demon species, Dean is left without Castiel. But not all of Castiel is lost, in fact, he carries Castiel's grace with him. Dean unsure about what to do with his situation he continues on with his life and seeks revenge on the demons who took his angel from him.





	1. Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have created some new supernatural beings for my story. Below, I have proved the pronunciation.  
> Drakkoons: Drac-coons  
> Orandriel: Oh-ran-drill  
> Clearan: Clear-an  
> Most of these names wont make sense until later chapters. 
> 
> I also want to state that I have no ownership over the show Supernatural nor the characters from the show.

There he kneeled in an empty field, saying goodbye, to Dean’s makeshift headstone as he created another for Castiel. He planted their headstones in a field close to the bunker. It was a place where him and his brother would visit sometimes just to sit and talk while staring up into the starry sky. Though there was no body left behind to bury he still wanted his brother to have a place to rest. After a few moments, he knew it was time to get on with life by getting back on the road and working cases. That is what Dean would have wanted him to do. As he stood, Sam thought back to the events that led him to mourn his brother and his friend, Castiel.

\---

_It happened about four days ago, Dean, Castiel, and a couple of other hunters battled against some new old world demons called Drakkoons. Sam and Bobby were bringing up the rear, they entered the room just in time to see Dean and Castiel before a flash of bright purple light consumed the whole room. After the light disappeared, Sam and Bobby searched the room. All the demons were dead on the floor completely slashed open except one. Sam suspected it was the Alpha. He ran towards the Alpha but it disappeared before he got a swing in. Dean and Castiel were gone, smudge marks were left where they stood._

_\---_

Sam was brought back to reality by a roll of thunder. He cleared his throat and made another silent goodbye before he turned to walk away. He was halfway between the car and Dean’s headstone when the wind picked up, the sky became dark and lightning struck down in front of him. The force caused him to fall backwards. As he rose back up, he was shocked to see Dean lying on the ground in front of him. He ran to his side calling his name to rouse him. Dean’s eyes flung open, he inhaled a breath and came to a sitting position.

“Sammy?” Dean weakly questioned in confusion.

Sam rested a hand on his shoulder to comfort his brother and let him know he was real.

Dean tried to stand but was very weak. Sam helped him up off the ground and over to the car. They both loaded into the impala. Sam started the car and they headed to the bunker.

At first, they sat in silence, then Sam questioned, “What happened, Dean? Where’s Cas?”

But he received no response thinking maybe Dean just needed to be snapped back to reality, Sam called to him louder.

“Leave it alone, Sam.” Stated Dean somberly.

They returned back to silence until about fifteen minutes later when Dean told Sam to pull the car over. “Pull over.”

“Why?” Sam looked to his brother in confusion.

A little more urgent this time he yelled, “Just pull the damn car over!”

Sam came to a sudden stop just in time for Dean to open the passenger door, lean out of the car and vomit. Sam scooted towards Dean to help but was stopped. After wiping his mouth, Dean returned upright back in the car and shut the door. Sam sat there behind the wheel staring at his big brother wondering what to do next. Dean made eye contact and nodded his head to reassure Sam it was ok to continue their drive.

Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Dean. They pulled into the Men of Letters garage and exited the vehicle. For the last fifteen minutes of their ride, Sam was trying to think of a way to break the silence between them. He kept opening his mouth to say some thing but nothing sounded right in his head. Dean had noticed that his brother was trying to start a conversation. As he reached the door that led to inside the bunker he stopped and turned around to face his brother. "Look man, I know for the last fifteen minutes you've been trying to find the right words. I'm here now, alive. Why can't we just appreciate that and be done with it?" Sam stared at his brother, "Yeah. You're right." They both shared somber smirks. As he opened the door, he stated he was tired and going to bed.

Sam knew that his big brother just needed some time. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number.

“Bobby.”

“Hey, Sam.”

“He’s back.”

“Who’s back?”

“Dean.”

The phone went dead.


	2. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bobby want answers but Dean is not willing to provide any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters on the show. They were merely an inspiration for a fan fiction writer.

Sam sat down behind his laptop in the war room to figure out what the hell's happening. He was ecstatic that Dean was back but what he couldn’t understand was how or why. Or what sort of consequences came with Dean being alive? Sam was brought out of thought by Bobby bursting in.

Upon bursting in Bobby yelled, “You better not be yanking my chain boy just to get me here because you’re lonely or something.”

“I’m not. He’s in his room right now. I thought I would give him some space. He’ll come out when he is ready.”

“Like hell. I want some answers.”

“Bobby!” yelled Sam as he ran after him. He caught up with him just in time. “I want answers too but we need to give him some time.” As they walked back to the war room, Sam informed Bobby about what happened at the grave site. He finished his story with, “I’ve been doing some research.”

“Find anything that relates to your brother?”

“Just the usual lore. Crossroad demons, Reapers, Crowley, and I even considered Lucifer.”

Bobby let out a sigh and looked in the direction of Dean’s room as he listened to Sam. He looked back towards him as an idea popped into his head.

“Maybe Cas knows how they got back?”

Sam sat there with a somber look on his face.

“What?”

“Cas. . .uh. . . Cas didn't make it back, Bobby.”

Bobby stared at Sam feeling guilty. Now he understood why Sam kept implying that Dean needed space.

Sam changed the subject. “There something else I forgot to mention. Dean became sick on the way back to the bunker. Not sure exactly what it means but I don’t think it is a good thing.”

"Maybe they're side effects from his return.”

“Could be." Sam shrugged before continuing, "We don’t even know what sort of consequences could occur from him being back.”

“Alright then, lets get to work.”

After about an hour of searching and getting no where. Bobby spoke, “Maybe I should go talk to him.”

Sam looked up from a book he was looking at, “He needs to rest.”

“I’m fine.” Stated Dean as he entered the room with a sandwich.

Bobby nor Sam said anything as Dean took a seat across from them at the table.

“Dean. . .” Bobby started cautiously only to be shot down by.

“No.” Dean said sternly.

“No?” Bobby looked perplexed at his surrogate son.

“You heard me. I don’t want to talk about what happened or how I got here.” Dean took a bite of his sandwich with a mouth full of food he finished his thought. “Nor do I want to talk about Cas.”

“So, what you’re just gonna sit there eating your sandwich?” asked Bobby.

“Yup.” Dean said with a mouth full of food.

Now a little pissed Bobby took Dean’s sandwich from him, “You’ll get this back once we get some damn answers.”

Dean wiped his mouth, threw his napkin on the table, stood up, and walked away, “Keep the damn sandwich.”

Sam called after him, “Dean, we just want to help.”

Dean turned around pissed and said, “Help with what? I shouldn’t even be here right now. You want to help. Fine, here it is. I died, came back, the end.” He returned back to his room.

Sam yelled after him, “Dean!” No response from Dean. Sam looked at Bobby, “You just had to take his sandwich.”

Bobby placed the sandwich back on the table, “He was being a pain the ass.”

“Can you blame him? He died five days ago with his best friend and love of his life. Only to return to earth without him and now the two people he has left in this world are bombarding him with questions on a sore subject.”

Feeling awful for the way he acted, Bobby walked Dean’s sandwich back to his room laid it down on the floor, knocked on the door and walked away.

Returning back to the war room, Bobby asked, “Maybe the Drakkoons have something to do with Dean's return? Have you looked into that?”

“Yeah, but there are a couple of variations of lore. None of the lore talks about survivors.”

“It’s a start. Have you found anything yet on the sigils we discovered after Dean and Cas disappeared?”

Sam shook his head no.

“Well, lets keep looking.” he said as he picked up a book.

With that, the two of them got back to work. They spent most of the night doing research hoping to find anything. They just kept circling around with the same information. The only answers they had lied with Dean and until he felt up to talking they were at a loss.


	3. Tenison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sam and Bobby try to help but cause tension again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.

The next day Sam waited until Bobby left on an errand to approach Dean.

He walked up to Dean’s door and knocked. He did not wait for a response. He opened the door to find Dean sitting up right in bed with his headphones on. Sam sat down on the bed and waited for Dean to take his headphones off.

“I came in to see if you want to come help with research.”

“I’m good. Thanks.” Dean put his headphones back on as Sam opened his mouth to speak again.

This cued him that Dean was done talking and wished to be left alone. So he stood up from the bed and started to walk out. “Well, if you need anything you know where to find me.”

Dean nodded and at the sound of the music, Sam left his brother's room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Dean.

Dean watched his brother closing the door in realization that his brother came to check up on him and he brushed him off. “Sam?” 

“Yeah?” Sam responded as he poked his head back into his brother’s room.

“I'm fine. You don't have to worry.”

“I am worried about you, Dean. This isn’t you. My brother wouldn’t just sit around and sulk. He would be out there with me and Bobby fighting like hell to get Cas back. So, what’s going on with you, man? Talk to me.”

“Don’t you think I want to be out there helping. I do. I just. . . .” Dean stopped himself before he said too much.

“You what, Dean?”

Dean stared at his brother with such intensity.

Sam became more and more upset the longer he stayed there, “Fine. Whenever you are done with your moping and want to help you know where to find us.” Sam left.

Sam stood outside of Dean's room feeling awful for exploding at his brother like that but he felt it was necessary to light a fire under him.

Just when Sam and Bobby didn’t think things could get worse for Dean they did. The third night after Dean’s return things took a turn for the worst. Dean woke Bobby and Sam up by yelling Castiel’s name. They barged into his room to find him still asleep and drenched in sweat.

Sam rushed to Dean’s side to wake him. He woke up, took one look at Sam then reached for the garbage can next to his bed to throw up. Once finished he laid back down and closed his eyes, “Unless you guys are planning on telling me a bedtime story, get out.”

“Dean, what just happened?”

“Nothing. I'm fine. Go back to bed.” Dean rolled over onto his left side away from Sam.

“You’re not fine. You were having a nightmare.”

Dean sighed, “I’m fine.”

Sam looked towards Bobby standing in the doorway before he got up off the bed and walked over to him. Once he was close enough Sam whispered, “I'm done giving him space. We need to get him to talk.” As he turned around to see Dean asleep in his bed. Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

Three more nights, they woke up to Dean restlessly sleeping. Knowing they were nightmares they did not rush to his aid. Dean would not talk about the nightmares that were invading his mind.

The morning after Dean’s last bout of nightmares, Sam and Bobby found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast and whistling a tune.

“Mornin” Dean said cheerfully when he saw Bobby and Sam enter.

Morning” Sam retorted a little confused as to what he was witnessing.

“Can I fix you guys up a plate?”

“Are you feeling okay?” Bobby asked just as confused as Sam was.

“I'm great. I was thinking about helping with researching today? Bring me up to speed.” Dean approached Bobby and Sam with two plates of breakfast then pour them coffee.

“Um. . .Sure.” Sam scoffed in disbelief while his brother served them. As he watched his brother return to the stove to fix his own plate. Sam leaned into to whisper to Bobby, "Maybe he has decided to tell us what happened to him." Bobby whispered back, "We can only hope."

As Dean sat down with his plate, Sam and Bobby told him everything they have found so far before his return and after. Dean asked no questions just listened intently while nodding his head and eating.

"So you're going to help then?" inquired Sam.

Dean nodded his head as he swallowed a piece of toast.

After a sip of coffee, Bobby responded with, "Great. Let's start with you telling us what happened after you died."

Sam nearly choked on some toast at Bobby's bluntness. He looked over at Dean to see a blank look on his face then he smiled and chuckled a little to himself.

"I think you misunderstood. I told you I would help with research."

"Okay. Then start talking."

Sam was starting to get nervous that Dean might retreat back to his room with all of Bobby's pushing.

"I died. What more do you want me to say?”

“How about where you went when you died? Who you made a bargain with to be resurrected? Where the hell is Cas?”

Dean and Bobby shared a stare in anger before Dean got up and left.

Sam sighed as he looked at Bobby, "Who knows when we will see him again?”

“He’s being a big baby. I’m tired of him jerking us around. We need answers.” stated Bobby as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

The rest of the day went on uneventful just more research. Dean did come out of his room around one pm but no words were exchanged between the three of them. No apologies from earlier they proceeded as if breakfast never happened.


	4. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's symptoms get a little weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural nor the characters of the show. 
> 
> I have created another species called Hexcula. It pronounced hex-cue-la. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter I post will explain a lot about Dean's symptoms.

The next day was just as uneventful as the day before. More research and not a whole lot of talking, in fact, everything seemed to be pretty normal. This morning was just the same as it had been until Bobby received a call from a hunter buddy of his asking for help with a possible vampire nest. Lucky for them it was near by so the three of them thought it would do them good to get a little fresh area. While they were packing up things they may need, Bobby got to thinking that maybe for now Dean should sit this one out. When Dean had exited the armory to put the duffel bag in the car Bobby walked over to Sam to discuss his concerns. Little did they know that Dean was within ear shot and heard everything. When Bobby and Sam met up with Dean in the garage they found him behind the wheel ready to go. They looked at each other then back at Dean each one waiting for the other to tell Dean to sit this one out. Be neither had the courage to say anything so naturally their next move was to get into the car. It wasn't until Dean made a move that they realized they were not going to have to say anything.

"Before we go, I forgot one thing." said Dean as he exited the vehicle and walked towards the trunk. Sam looked to Bobby in the backseat with a confused look on his face. As Dean returned to the Driver's side window they noticed he had a bag with him. Dean threw the keys into the car. "I am going to sit this one out."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed knowing that Dean must have heard him and Bobby talking. "Dean, Wait." Sam opened the passenger door and got out. He walked towards the front of the car to explain his reasoning but Dean beat him to it.

"I get it. I've been out of sorts and I don't blame you guys for wanting to do this without me." Dean provided his brother with a somber smirk then headed inside the bunker.

Sam felt a little ashamed but knew it truly was for the best. He turned around to see Bobby sitting in the passenger seat. As he entered the vehicle he sighed then looked over at Bobby. Bobby responded with a slight nod and presented Sam with the keys. "We both know it’s for the best."

While Sam and Bobby were off doing their thing, Dean spent time researching everything he could about what had transpired in his life over the last two weeks. He had not realized how long he had been at it and was a little startled by the bunker door opening.

Dean looked up towards it as he slammed shut the laptop, “Hey, how did it go?”

Sam responded as he placed their bags on the ground, “We scoped out the town and found evidence of supernatural beings but there was something weird.”

Dean picked up the laptop, “Oh, yeah. Weird how?”

The three of them moved towards the library as they continued talking about the hunt.

Sam took a seat at the table,“Weird as in the victims did not change into vampires and we found hex bags on them.”

“So, what are you thinking? Witches and vampires working together?” Dean inquired.

“Not sure.” Bobby responded as he cleared off the table.

“We came back here to do some research.” Stated Sam as he watched Dean place the laptop onto the table and walk over to the bookcase.

Dean started pulling books off the shelf, “Well, let’s get cracking.”

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks before Sam sat down behind his laptop to discover something weird that he made a point to ask Dean later. Bobby was over by Dean helping him grab books off the shelf.

After about an hour and twelve books later they finally found something by complete accident. It happened a little bit like this.

Dean got up to grab another book and as he did he was slammed with a debilitating headache. It wasn’t until he grabbed the book and turned around that he lost balance and fell. Upon falling the book hit the floor and opened. Sam and Bobby rushed to Dean’s side. He was holding his head and groaned in pain. Sam helped him up into his chair, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“My head.” Dean responded as Bobby went to grab the book from off the floor.

As he picked it up he examined the pages that the book had opened to upon falling to the floor, “Uh guys, you might want to look at this.” They both looked in Bobby’s direction. He showed them the book and on the page was the answer they had been looking for. He read it out loud, “Hexcula a witch/vampire hybrid. It says here that they can be killed by burning their hex bag while cutting off their heads.”

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean in bewilderment.

“Awesome.” moaned Dean sarcastically still holding his head in his hands.

While Sam tended to his brother, Bobby called his hunter buddy to give him the details about the Hexcula. Sam walked over to Bobby to figure out a new plan of action now with Dean experiencing new symptoms.

Bobby turned to Sam and whispered, “Do you think this is a side effect?”

“Which one, the headache or his ability to conjure up an answer out of thin air?”

Dean sat there massaging his temples, “You do know I can hear you.”

Sam approached his brother and knelt beside him, “Dean, how do you not find your symptoms concerning? There is obviously something seriously wrong with you.”

Dean looked at his brother then to Bobby, “I told you. I’m fine.”

Dean went back to massaging his temples. Sam looked at his brother with even more concern. “It’s been days, Dean. Bobby and I have been very patient but it is time for a real explanation.”

“It’s nothing to worry about, okay. I’m going to go get something for my headache and take a nap.” Dean slowly stood from his chair using the table as support. He slowly took a step to make sure that he had his footing then exited towards his room.

Bobby and Sam were becoming very unsettled by how calm Dean had been about his symptoms. Now they knew for sure that Dean knew more than he was telling. They returned to the table determined more than ever to figure out what to do about Dean. Bobby picked up a book then set it down as he looked at Sam and said “Did he just say he was going to take a nap?”


	5. Dean's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean recalls the fight he had with the Drakkoons and what happened to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Finally the chapter you guys have been waiting for. If you need help with the name of the new entities I created, the pronunciation is in the notes of chapter one.
> 
> I am not going to go to into too depth about the Drakkoons but I may one day write a more detailed story. I only provide a slight background story now.
> 
> Hopeful the conversation makes sense in who is saying what towards the end of this chapter, if not please let me know.

Dean retreated to his room. After some aspirin, he sat down on his bed with his back up against the headboard and closed his eyes. As he waited for the aspirin to kick in he thought of Castiel and the day of the big fight.

*********************************************************************

First, he thought about the Drakkoons and the story behind their existence, which naturally he found out from Cas. They are worse than Leviathan and there is no information on how to kill them. Drakkoons are ancient demons that were created by Lucifier. He created them when he created the Knights of Hell. Though they have true forms that are something straight out of a horror story but they can only walk on earth in meat suits. That was pretty much all that Castiel knew. The brothers were determined to find out more and they did a little bit through the men of letters archives but nothing to help destroy them. They learned of an Alpha and that their magic only works on earth with the aid of angel blood. Dean, Sam, and Castiel fought with them for months and they even harbored one in the dungeon before it died of its wounds. Word got out to the Alpha that one of his children were captured and he declared war on the Winchesters.

Dean now thought back to that day of war. He tried so hard to get Castiel to stay at the bunker due to him being an advantage to the Drakkoons. Castiel agreed to stay but he didn't say for how long. Dean was enraged to see Cas appear in the warehouse across the room. He yelled out angrily towards Cas. Dean started making his way over to him, but he wasn't the only one headed towards Cas. A Drakkoon was head right towards the angel as well. As he neared his angel, the Drakkoon demon grabbed Castiel's hand and sliced it. The demon then dragged the angel into a small space and Dean followed. He appeared in the room to see that a sigil was drawn on the wall. Next, there was a bright purple light then a booming noise. Dean and Castiel shielded their eyes. As they felt themselves be pulled from the room by an unforeseen force they heard their names being called out by Sam and Bobby. They unshielded their eyes to discover they were no longer in the warehouse but in a space with walls that looked like billowing puffs of multicolored smoke.

“Where they hell are we?” Dean looked around the space trying to take everything in. Standing next to him Castiel responded, “I don’t know. It’s no part of heaven nor hell that I have ever seen.”

“This is the cosmic veil.” Said a disembodied voice.

Dean looked around to see if he could see anyone, “Who are you? Show yourself.”

Just then a ball of blueish-purple light materialized in front of them. Getting closer it took form of a woman. “My name is Orandriel.”

Castiel stood in front of Dean in means of protection, “How did we get here?”

“I brought you here.”

Dean's face was covered in confusion, “Why?”

“Because your mission, Dean, still needs to be completed.”

“What mission?” He shared a glance with Castiel to see if he knew what she was talking about. 

“To unify heaven and hell together. Too much war has happened and everyone is always trying to control the other. In order for the world to not be thrown into devastating chaos. Heaven and Hell need to be united.”

"Why is it up to Dean to complete this mission?" asked Castiel curiously.

She simply responded with, "He is a righteous man. God has chosen you numerous times to help. Why should this time be any different?"

“Great. I"m on board send us back so we can complete said mission.” Castiel looks to Dean as he responds to Orandriel. He pulls Dean away to have a semi private conversation, "Dean, Why don't you have a problem with this?"

"It's what I do, Cas, right? I mean saying the world is kind of my thing."

Castiel was not having a good feeling about this but trusted Dean's judgement. Dean turned back around to Orandriel, "Okay, I agree to complete this mission. Now beam us up Scotty." He could see that she was not familiar with that reference and of course why would she be. "Cas and I are ready to go back."

“No.” she stated.

Dean made a face at her like he didn't quite hear her, “Sorry, No?”

“I keep Castiel to ensure that you complete the mission once and for all.”

“Nope, sorry either we go back together or not at all. The decision is yours.”

“Dean.”

Dean turned to his left to look at Castiel,“No, Cas. I am not leaving without you.” He then returned his attention back to Orandriel, “What’s it going to be?”

She simple responded to his question, “There is no bargaining, Dean. You will go back alone.”

Dean was now becoming irritated, “You send me back without Cas then I'll refuse to complete the mission.”

“Dean.” stated Cas.

Dean looked over at his angel. “I need you, Cas.”

“I know. But there is more at stake than just you and me. The world needs saving.”

“The world always needs saving and I can’t do that without you by my side.”

Before responding, Orandriel thought about Dean's request and gave him her answer, “If having Castiel with you helps complete the mission then I can arrange for something very unorthodox.”

“Like?”

“I will store his grace within you and when the mission is complete he will be fully returned to you.”

“You’ll do what now?”

Before Dean could receive clarification, he found himself laying on the ground waking up to see his brother Sam.

**********************

Dean realized that his headache was gone and he was starving once he returned back to reality. He decided to leave the occupancy of his room in search for some grub.


	6. Angel encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees his angel for the first time in two weeks and he has tons of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.

After visiting the kitchen to make himself a sandwich he decided to check in on Sam and Bobby. But he found a note instead from Sam stating that they were going out to help with the Hexcula nest and would be back when they finished with the hunt.

While eating his sandwich in the library he revisited his thoughts from earlier as he did this he just happen to look down on the table to see the book he dropped from earlier in the day. He could not help but wonder if maybe Cas's grace had something to do with him finding the answer and causing the headache. So he did something he had not done in awhile, he prayed to Cas. Not sure what would come from it but he was feeling lost. He looked around to make sure he was alone for sure then closed his eyes. Feeling silly he said to himself to “Here goes nothing.”

Dean cleared his throat."Hey Cas. I'm not really sure if you will receive this or not. Not really up to date on how cosmic veils work but I'm trying anyway. I need some guidance, man. Some weird things have been going on since I've been back and its causing concern. Not to mention I'm being hound with questions from Sam and Bobby." Cas could hear Dean’s voice from within the cosmic veil and wanted so badly to be there with him. He noticed the walls around him slowly disappeared and he found himself looking upon Dean. He was tethered to the floor and could only stand there listening as Dean continued with his prayer. Dean sighed again before continuing, "I'm freaking out. I'm starting to wonder if something has happened to you and your grace is freaking out in my body. Could you give me a sign that you can hear me or help me? It would be greatly appreciated. Really wish you were here."

Castiel was saddened by the somber tone in Dean's voice. He tried so hard to say something or to comfort him in some way. His view of Dean disappeared as the connection was broken by Bobby and Sam entering.

Dean finished his prayer just in time for Bobby and Sam to enter the bunker in celebratory mode. Sam handed him a beer as he listened to them rave about their conquest.

Dean responded to hearing the end of their story, “Sorry, I had to miss that.” He was a little somber with his response for two reason. One was actually missing the hunt and two was not being able to connect with Cas. Sam knew Dean was upset about missing the hunt and responded as such, “Getting you better is more important.”

Then Bobby jumped in, “There will be other hunts when you feel up to it.” 

Dean popped his bottle open, raised it to them and took a sip. “I’ll be good as new soon enough.” He smiled then took another sip of beer and placed it on the table.

“How’s your headache?” asked Sam.

“Gone.” when Dean went to grab his beer it slid across the table.

The three of them looked at the beer in awe but Bobby was the first to respond, “What the hell?”

“Dean?” Sam looked at his brother with surprise. A thought occurred to Dean, maybe it was Castiel trying to reach out to him.

He try reaching for the bottle again this time it flew so far across the table, it fell off and broke.

Sam was trying to understand these odd occurrences that were happening to his brother, “What is going on with you, Dean? First, you touch the book that just happens to have the answer we were looking for and now your beer flies across the table.” Sam started question his brother, “Have you been having any visions?”

“What?” Dean stated in disbelief then he realized how serious Sam was and declared, “No.”

Then Bobby had a thought, “Maybe Cas is the one doing all this.” Little did Bobby know that Dean was thinking the same thing. Bobby started to theorizing the reasons behind all these oddities.“Maybe Cas is haunting us or something. Even though he was an angel his vessel was still human that had unfinished business. His vessel was not put to rest because it was obliterated.”

Sam sat there in contemplation for a bit before he stated, “It seems logical.”

On that note, Sam and Bobby started research on hauntings involving angel vessels. Dean joined in as well even though he knew the Bobby's logic wasn't true at all. He knew very well where Castiel was. Bobby threw in the towel and went to bed while Sam and Dean continued research. After a few hours, Dean felt himself drift off to sleep in the leather chair he currently resided in. A noise had stirred him from a deep slumber and what he saw next was unexpected. There was Castiel standing a few feet from him, he stared in disbelief. “Cas?”

At the mention of his name Castiel smirked, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean stood from his chair to discover an odd sensation like the feeling of floating. He looked behind to see his sleeping form still in the chair. He realized he was dreaming and maybe this was something he fabricated to comfort himself. He had to know if this was real so he walked towards Castiel. “Is it really you?” Dean looked at him both surprised and longingly. Castiel nodded his head. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him.

Dean approached Cas slowly and started to lift his hand to touch him but stopped in fear as to what might happened if he attempted. Cas saw Dean’s hesitation so he made the move to embrace Dean. Upon contact, Dean gripped tight and let out a sigh of relief. His lip trembled a bit in happiness that his angel was here with him. Reality set in and Dean was filled with questions that demanded answers. As far as he knew this may be his only chance to ask them. Dean pulled back. “I don’t understand. How are you here right now, Cas?”

“I'm guessing it has something to do with your prayer. Prayers can be very powerful.”

Dean nodded his head to Cas’s statement, “I thought maybe if I reached out to you I could get some help.”

“I’m not sure how to help. I. . .”

Dean cut him off, “You’ve gotta give me something, man. weird things are happening. I feel like I’m losing it.”

“What sort of weird things?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head in curiosity.

"I've been vomiting and getting headaches. I've pulling answers to things out of thin air and moving beer across the table unless that was you trying to get my attention?"

"I have no power here in the cosmic veil that I know of. I can assure you that it was not me."

"Well, maybe it was your grace inside me channeling you some how and wanted to be helpful."

Castiel looked at Dean like he had grown a third eye or something, "I'm not sure what is happening. I wish I knew more."

"That is all you got for me. You wish you knew more." Dean was becoming frustrated. This was not how he thought this was going to go when he finally saw Cas again.

"After you were sent back to earth, all Orandriel told me was that we would be reunited in 6 months time then disappeared leaving me in the cosmic veil. That’s all I know.”

“That’s just great.” Dean stated a little pissed. “So now what? Hmm? I have no idea what to do, Cas.”

“I will do my best to get Orandriel to talk to me and when I know something I will find a way to send you a message.”

Before Dean could respond he felt funny like he was being pulled back to his sleeping form. He stirred to find Sam hovering over him looking concerned. Once Dean realized that he was awake he went into a panic now that Castiel was gone, “no, no, no, no.” dean stated desperately “I have to go back.”

“Back where Dean?”

“Back to Cas.”

“You saw Cas? Where?”

“Here in the bunker.”

Sam watched as his brother frantically looked around the library. He gawked his older brother trying to understand what was happening, “What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean looked at his brother tearfully he wiped his hands down his face as he sighed. “Cas came to me in a . . .dream, I guess.”

Bobby was just joining the party as Dean told Sam about his dream. He didn’t tell him everything just that Cas appeared to him. “What are you two knuckleheads doing up?” questioned Bobby.

Dean gave a look to his brother that begged him not to tell Bobby about his dream. Sam gave a slight nod and Dean turned around to face Bobby, “Had an idea and I was running it by Sam.”

“What idea?”

“It was nothing. I’m going to bed.” Dean walked away. Bobby watched him as he walked away once he was out of sight he turned back towards Sam.

They shared a look and then Sam wished Bobby a good night. Bobby shook his head and then he followed.


	7. New Symptom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Dean thought he was in the clear of strange things happening to him. He is blind sided. After the incident, he prepares himself to finally answer Sam and Bobby's questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters in the show. 
> 
> I hope some of the dialogue makes sense, if not let me know and I will edit them.

After Dean’s encounter with Castiel, he was no longer experiencing weird phenomenon. Everything in question seemed to die down as well. Sam and Bobby no longer bombarded him with questions especially since there was no reason to now that everything seemed normal with Dean. Though that is not to say that with each passing day they didn’t let their guard down and everyone was still on alert for new symptoms. Two weeks later and everyone was just now starting to relax and let their guard down just a little bit.

It’s been a month and a week since Dean’s return to earth. He entered the kitchen to find Sam on his laptop.

“Mornin’” said Dean as he helped himself to some food.

Sam glanced up, “You mean afternoon.”

“Really?” Dean asked surprised as he squinted at the clock on the stove.

“Yeah.” Sam said with a slight chuckle and smirk.

“Where’s Bobby?” as he walked over to place his plate on the table

Sam responded while still working on his computer, “He is looking into a job.”

Dean nodded his head as he headed to the fridge. He pulled the orange juice out of the fridge as he asked, “What are you working on over there?”

Sam looked up just in time to see Dean take a swig of juice, “Dude, get a cup.”

Dean smirked at Sam as he swallowed his juice, “Taste better from the jug. So, laptop?” As he took another swig his shirt came up a little and Sam noticed his brother had a little weight around his middle. As Dean placed the jug back in the fridge and returned to his plate on the table he listened to Sam.

“I’m doing some research for Bobby.” It was then that Sam noticed the food piled on his brother’s plate. “Think you’ve got enough food there.”

“What? I’m hungry.”

“I see that. You might want to slow down. With you being laid up from hunting and eating like you are you’re starting to put some weight on.” Sam teased his big brother.

Dean looked up at his brother with a mouthful of pancake, “screw you.”

Sam chuckled at his brother.

“So, what's the job?” Dean changed the subject

“A town in Iowa is having problems with their livestock. Get this, farmers have been complaining of their livestock missing only for them to return to the farm few days later completely gutted.”

“Dude, I’m eating.” Sam shrugged at Dean. He took another bite of pancake as he asked, “so, Bobby’s thinking werewolves?”

“Yeah, but the weird part is the killings don’t happen during full moons. All the different days the livestock go missing are days after the full moon cycle ends.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah, You’re telling me.”

“Are we meeting up with Bobby or is he coming back to resupply?”

“We’re meeting up with Bobby. I told him we should be there by tomorrow morning.”

Dean finished up his breakfast, packed some clothes and they were off.

They stopped to refuel at the halfway point in Omaha. Dean went inside to pay for gas and snacks. He approached the car and got in the passenger seat. Sam was a little perplexed because Dean always drove. While the car was refueling, Sam leaned in the driver side of the car “Hey” Dean looked at his brother “uh. . What are you doing?”

“What mean? I am sitting in the car.”

“uh. . .yeah in the passenger side.”

“I’m a little tired so I’m letting you take the wheel for a while.”

The pump clicked to signify it was done fueling. Sam entered the Impala after closing the gas cap. He looked at Dean who met his gaze, smiled and nodded at him. Sam started the car and they were off. Forty minutes later, Sam looked to his brother who was fast asleep next to him.

He woke fifteen minutes after cross Iowa state line, “Where are we?” Dean asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“We crossed the Iowa state line about fifteen minutes ago. We’ve got another hour before we see Bobby.”

“How long was I out?”

“About 2 hours.”

He slept almost the whole way.

The two brothers were silent until they reached the hotel where Bobby was staying. Bobby filled them in so far on everything he scoped out and Sam informed Bobby of all the research he did. After a very long day they decided to go out for dinner and strategize.

“What can I get you boys?” asked the waitress.

“I’ll have the garden salad, thanks.” Sam said with a smile.

Bobby ordered next, “hamburger and fries.”

“I’ll have the double bacon cheeseburger with fries, a side of buffalo wings, onion rings, a side salad and a slice of pie.” Dean flashed the waitress a smile and gave a wink as she took their menus.

Small talk persued between the three of them as they waited for their food. Their order came, Bobby and Sam watched in awe as Dean devoured everything including a second order of pie. After heading back to the hotel, they agreed that bright and early they would go to the location of the suspected werewolf den.

Sun came up early that morning and they were already on their way to an old run down farmhouse in a wooded area. They entered ready and armed. Bobby headed upstairs, Sam went down to the basement and Dean headed out back towards the barn. Sam and Bobby were making their way back to the living room when they heard a gun go off. They both ran outside to see Dean fighting with a werewolf. Upon going to his aid they were ambushed by six other werewolves. Dean fell to the ground in excruciating pain, “Sam!” he yelled. Sam looked to his brother on the ground as he shot the werewolf he was fighting. He ran to his brother and helped him up off the ground, Sam looked towards Bobby who just ganked the last of the werewolves that attacked them. “Bobby!” yelled Sam. Bobby looked towards the brothers to see Dean leaning on Sam for support and clutching his abdomen. He ran to Sam’s aid to help get Dean back to the car but they were approached by another pack of werewolves. So instead they headed towards the woods to take cover or at least find another way back to the car. They didn’t get far before Dean was asking his brother to put him down.

“Stop, I need to rest.” panted Dean. But Sam refused, “We need to keep moving.”

“I said stop!” Dean groaned as he pushed himself away from Sam. He fell to his knees, “I just need five minutes.”

“I’ll try to redirect them.” Bobby headed back towards the farmhouse to give Dean some time to rest.

It took several minutes before Dean was ready to move on his own accord and not with his brother’s help. By then Bobby was returning to inform them what was coming their way. They reached a clearing in the woods, as the werewolves caught up with them. The three of them were in the center with their backs to each other surround by werewolves.

“You able to fight, Dean?” Bobby quietly inquired.

“Not like I have a choice.” Dean inhaled then lunge towards the werewolves.

One after one the werewolves went down and the boys made it back to the car. Dean loaded in the back and laid down, the pain came back and worse.

Sam tried to comfort his brother by talking to him, “hang on, Dean. We’re almost back to the hotel.”

The only response they received was a groan.

They hauled him into the hotel room and place him on a bed where he curled up into a fetal position. Bobby left to get something for the pain while Sam tried to help his brother by asking questions to assess the situation. Dean could no longer stand his brother incessant questioning.

“Shut up!” Dean groaned out in pain.

“I’m trying to help you.”

“Well stop.”

“Then tell me what I can do to help.”

“If I knew don’t you think I would have done it already.”

Bobby entered the room with a bag full of different remedies. Some were medicinal others where magical. Nothing over the counter had worked so Bobby resorted to a spell to induce sleep and allow the body to relax. Once Dean fell asleep Bobby questioned Sam about his brother, “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know. I checked him for injuries earlier back at the farmhouse and then I checked for hex bags while you were out. I found nothing. Maybe it has something to do with his return.”

“Possibly.”

They both looked at Dean who was comfortably asleep.


	8. Many Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally comes clean to his brother about what happened but the conversation leads to an embarrassing situation for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the character's of the show.
> 
> I felt with all the seriousness going on the mood needed to be lightened a little with some comedy. But keep in mind that I have not quite decided where I want to take my story. So just enjoy the scene between the brothers and have a good laugh. At this point, I am neither confirming nor denying that Dean may be pregnant. 
> 
> I try very hard to write my fanfic/chapters as if it could be a scene from the show.

Dean woke up about five a.m. feeling a much better than he was. After using the restroom, he came back into the room to see a note left for him on the table from Sam. While he was asleep, Bobby and Sam went out for dinner and brought him back something to eat. He suspected they thought he would wake up sometime in the night to eat. He tossed the food in the trash knowing that it had sat out all night. He looked around the room to see Sam asleep on the other bed and Bobby was asleep on the couch. He knew they were going to have questions for him when they woke up and he figured after yesterday they deserved some. He went back to bed.

Upon waking the second time that morning, he was surprised to find no bouts of questions as he suspected. They headed back to the farmhouse to make sure that the werewolf pack was gone. From there they parted ways, Bobby returned to Sioux Falls to handle somethings and the brothers returned to the bunker. Before Bobby left he assured them he would return in about a month to the bunker. Dean was finding the whole situation weird; it was like nothing had happened at all yesterday. The car ride back to the bunker with Sam was a little too silent for his taste.

Once back to the bunker, they unloaded the car and both went to the kitchen to grab some grub. Sam decided to take his to the library to work on some stuff. Dean suspected it was to avoid conversation. But Dean had being preparing himself and was finally ready to tell his brother about everything. As he entered the library, his brother looked up over the top of the laptop at him. They sat there in silence, each brother trying to think of ways to start a conversation. The longer it took them to figure out what to say the more it seemed like they didn't have a choice other than to be blunt. Sam was the first to start a conversation after he had remembered the bookmarks Dean had saved on his computer. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked looking at Dean from over the top of his laptop.

“Fine.” Dean responded without looking up from the book he was looking at.

Sam pushed the laptop aside and took the book from Dean's hands to get his attention, “Let’s cut the crap, okay? We both know you are not fine. So how about you just be real for once.”

Dean looked at his brother a little insulted and Sam felt bad so he took a deep breathe, “Look, man I’ve respected your privacy for over a month but after your recent bouts of pain. I cannot stay silent anymore. Dean, what’s going on?”

“Noth. . .”

“And don’t say nothing. I’m your brother. You can tell me anything. I’m not as oblivious as you think I am.” He gave Dean a smirk to provide a more comfortable atmosphere before he continued, “Please, just tell me so I can help.”

“I appreciate it, Sammy. I do. But I don’t think you or anyone else other than Cas can help.”

Sam turned the laptop around to face his brother. On the screen was a website about angel’s, their grace and ways that grace can be cared in other vessels. Then Sam clicked the mouse again and another website popped up about lore on magical pregnancies.

Dean knew he was busted. “That last website was an accident. I was doing some research to figure out what's going on with me.” He took a heavy sigh, “Short version, I’m carrying Cas’s grace. I'm not sure what that entails so I explored all options.”

Sam thought about everything. Dean watched in horror as his brother was now putting the information together and guessed Sam was starting to think the same thing as him. Dean knew his brother was never going to let him live this down. He knew what was going to come out of his brother’s mouth next by the gleam in his eye. Sam cleared his throat trying not to laugh at what he now thinks his brother has been trying to figure out. With a little smirk Sam said, “So, you think you might be preg. . . “

Dean interrupted him before he could finish, “I’ll gank you if you finish that sentence.”

Sam became serious once again when a new revelation hit him, “Does this mean we have a way to get Cas back?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “No idea.”

Sam glanced to Dean’s abdomen which made Dean feel a little self-conscious. Dean readjusted himself in his chair as Sam asked “Dean, what exactly happened to you and Cas when you died?” Dean proceeded to tell Sam everything about where they went and where Cas is.

After finishing the story, Dean waited for Sam to start making fun of the whole situation. But when no “pregnancy” jokes happened and he received a sympathy look from Sam. He looked at his brother confused. “That’s it, a sympathy look. No jokes or sarcasm.”

“No because you’re my brother and I want to help. ”

“Really? Because a minute ago you were laughing.”

“Geez, give me a little credit. We fight monsters for a living this is by far not the strangest thing we have encountered or that has happened to us.” 

Dean stared at his brother not convinced.

“If we have a way to get Castiel back, why would I mock that?”

“I just don’t know what to do, Sam. I’ve pretty much exhausted my resources and Cas knows nothing.”

“Ok..uh…well, we’ll just take each day at a time. Lucky for you I am a little more knowledgeable on what resources we have here.”

They spent the night continuing with research. They found numerous things to help them but many were not possible. They found spells with difficult ingredients that they could not acquire without some kind of angel or demon help. They found tons of lore on angel grace but none that quite fit the bill to what they were dealing with. They found information on alternate universes but nothing other than theory about the cosmic veil. They found lore about weapons that could extract angel grace. But there were two things wrong with the weapons; either they could not be located or Dean would die if used on him. The list of things they found went on and on. So, they narrowed it down to the most two plausible safer theories. Theory number one was simple, Dean would harbor Cas’s grace until he returned in six months; whatever that meant. They figured it could be a very similar situation to how Benny hitched a ride out of Purgatory. Theory number two, was highly disliked by Dean because the lore they found implied that he could very well be pregnant. He came to this conclusion based on, Sam’s reiterated Dean’s story and some facts they found while researching. In a book, they found lore stating that if an angel was ever injured they could transport their grace into a human to be resurrected later into a new vessel. But the kicker was that not just any human would do; it had to be someone they loved and shared a bond. The book specified that a human carried the grace for six months and was expelled from the host’s body as a baby. Upon hearing that Sam then added how Orandriel stated that stated that Dean’s situation was unorthodox. Sam also added Dean’s previous symptoms to the list. After reviewing everything and hearing what his brother was saying, Dean didn't want to accept that his brother could be right, “Let’s not jump to conclusions, okay?”

“It’s the best theory we’ve got to go with.”

“Exactly, a theory. Not to mention I’m a man.”

“Well the lore didn’t state specifically that the human had to be female.”

Dean had his best ‘are you kidding me?’ face on before he slammed the book in front of him, “This conversation is done. I’m going to bed.”

Dean was not okay with any of this for various reason even if it did mean Cas’s return.

The next day he expressed his dislike about the situation when Sam returned from running errands. He joined Dean in the library holding a box in his hand that did not go unnoticed by his brother.

“What you’ve got there?” inquired Dean.

Sam sheepishly held up a pastel pink box with the words pregnancy test written on the front in white.

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “No way in hell. I'm not going to humiliate myself for your entertainment.”

“Come on, Dean. Maybe it could give us the answer we are looking for.”

“An answer like what? You know how those tests work, right? I have angel grace in me and the last time I checked grace is not made from HCG.”

“All I am saying is that maybe just maybe by taking this test we might be able to disprove one of our theories.”

“Or provide you with a way to mock me.” Sam gave him a look. Dean sighed as he took a second to contemplate what his brother was asking before he ripped the box out of his brother’s hand, “Give me the damn things.”

Sam put his hands up in surrender. As his brother left to relieve himself, Sam hit the books for more research.

A few moments later he heard Dean’s footsteps approaching. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by his brother. “So, help me if you say anything about what I just did I will gank you.”

Sam said nothing and went back to his book. Dean set a timer on his phone then started pacing the floor. When it dinged he left to retrieve them from the restroom he returned and slammed both tests down in front of Sam. By his brother’s action, Sam knew it was not good news meaning that they showed positive.

Sam looked down at the tests. They were in fact, positive.

Dean rubbed his face as he sat down in a chair, “This can’t be happening.”

Sam knew he had to say something before his brother started freaking out, “Maybe it’s a false positive. . .you know like the tests are bad. Your body could be magically reacting to Cas’s grace.”

Dean glared at his brother with such dislike, “So what now, genius?”

Sam opened his mouth to try and make the situation better but was stopped by Dean.

“This is stupid. I’m not pregnant. You know what I want to do? I want to forget about this and keep working on finding out information on the Drakkoons.”

Seeing his brother was done and embarrassed with what just happened. Sam said, “Fine.”

They hit the books once again but this time on research for their current demon problem. Two hours into it, Sam closed his book shut and threw it onto the table.

“Problem?” Dean inquired.

“Ive been thinking.”

Dean hung his head low, “Give it a rest, will ya.”

“Why?”

Dean slammed his hand onto the table in anger, “Because I said so.”

Sam stood from his chair and started pacing, “Aren't you just a little bit curious about this? I mean think about. . . .”

Dean leaned back in his chair watching his brother, “All I want to think about right now is how to destroy the Drakoon Demons.”

Sam stood behind the chair in front of him and leaned on it for support, “When was the last time you talked to Cas? Maybe he knows more information.”

“He told me he would find away to contact me if he figured out any thing.”

Sam then sat down in the chair, “Okay, but what if he can’t? Have you even tried to?”

Dean responded, “Yes.” as he wiped his hands down his face.

“When?”

“About an hour and a half ago when you were taking a leak. Its been nothing but static on Cas radio.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by Dean, “Sam, leave it alone. Okay? Please, man. Can we focus on anything else? I'm tired of discussing this. We don't even know what all this means and until I hear more from Cas himself or Orandriel. We are going to leave the topic alone.”

Sam gave a nod in defeat.

“Thank you.” Dean grabbed another book.

They ended their night in silence. Dean tried to contact Castiel again in the confinements of his room but there was nothing. Little did Dean know that Cas had been watching him this whole time and was now determined more than ever to get information from Orandriel.


	9. In the Cosmic Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets a chance to talk to Orandriel. Will he get the answers he looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> I apologize to my readers in advance with this chapter. I wanted to get Castiel's view and frustration on everything that has been happening. I sort of came up with this chapter on a whim and I just don't like it. I have rewritten it about seven times and what you see is the final cut. I wanted to let Castiel in on what is happening to Dean without him actually understanding it. So, yes I am making him seem to not understand what is happening for a reason. 
> 
> Also, I would like to note that there really is no time in the cosmic veil. So what only feels like hours or days to Castiel in the real world its days or months. I have a few more chapters of Castiel in the veil but if this is not well received I will just stick with following Dean and Sam.  
> *************************************************************************************************************

Castiel had been trying for quite some time to get Orandriel's attention. He had tried yelling, using his angel blade to pierce the veil, he tried flying which didn't work, and he tried sigils but that didn't work either. He had no power in the veil and he figured that the glimpse he did get of Dean was Orandriel's doing. He had promised Dean that he would talk with this cosmic being to get some answers. Occasionally, he was able to visit Dean in his dreams but only if Dean had fabricated him in. Otherwise, he sat or stood in a "room" with multicolored walls not trying to go crazy.

Castiel sat on the floor of his multicolored cell when the walls around him dissolved and he found himself in the bunker watching Sam and Dean have a conversation. They were talking about lores on magical pregnancies. Castiel figured he was witnessing research about a hunt they were working on. He couldn’t understand why was he here. Until he heard Dean’s name as the brothers went back and forth on theories. As Dean stated he was heading to bed, the space around Castiel once again became his multicolored walled cell. After hearing the brother’s conversation, he tried harder than ever to get a hold of Orandriel but still nothing. He was hoping Dean would dream of him tonight so that they could talk; but it never happened. Suddenly the walls disappeared again and he was back in the bunker once more. He could tell it was a different day due to the brothers change of clothes. Castiel could tell Dean was upset about something. He watched as Dean took a box from Sam’s hand and walk off to return just a few moments later. He approached the table as he waited for Dean to come back. Upon Dean’s return, Castiel continued watching him as he nervously paced the floor. When his cellphone’s alarm went off, he left the library once again. Castiel wanted so badly to understand what was happening and it wasn’t until he saw Dean put two pregnancy tests onto the table. He figured maybe Sam was pranking his brother with some kind of dare because of the lore they discovered. But before he had a chance to really hear what was happening, he was once again pulled back to his multicolored prison. He stood there contemplating everything he had just witnessed. His thoughts then turned to the reason behind witnessing what he figured was a prank between the Winchester brothers but why would Orandriel show him this. As he turned around to get Orandriel’s attention, he found himself face to face with her.

At first, he was happy to see her but that quickly turned to anger because he tried so hard for what felt like days to gain her attention, “Why have you been absent?”

“I need not explain my absence. I’ll come to you when the time is right.”

“What is your reasoning for being here now?”

“You know, Castiel, for being a celestial being your powers are not in tune as they should be. I figured by now you would have felt your grace’s power growing.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel was done playing games with Orandriel and he was quickly losing his patience. He drops the angel blade from his sleeve, “Enough games. I have questions and now that you are here. I won’t let you leave until I get some answers.”

“Alright, what is it you wish to know?”

“I want to know what is going on with Dean? He has been experiencing some odd behavior. Why?”

“Castiel, so naïve you are. Think, Castiel. Think about what I have shown you and the knowledge you carry as a angel.”

Castiel cocked his head trying to understand what Orandriel was getting at. She could tell that she was getting nowhere with him.

“As you know, part of your grace is back on earth with Dean. That is why you have limited power in this realm. I have allowed you to reach out to Dean while he is asleep so your grace does not diminish. By allowing you to see Dean and converse with him you are, in a way, recharging your grace. There is a reason in due time that will explain my reasoning.”

Castiel nodded as he listened to her. Relaxing slightly now that he was receiving answers even if they were a little vague. He at least had something he could tell Dean. He had more questions, “By Dean having some of my grace does that mean he can access my powers?”

“Like I said those questions will be revealed in due time. In fact, I believe that Dean is very close to discovering the answer to that question.”

“I am not sure I understand.”

“Next time you see Dean, ask him.” Before he could ask her another question she started to slowly disappear.

“Wait, where are you going? I still have more questions.” He asked stepping forward and reaching towards her as if that would stop her. To his surprised it did.

She quickly reappeared after she had a thought, “My curiosity has peaked and I am going to grant you access to see Dean anytime anywhere but you will not have the ability to converse with him unless you are in his dreams. You will be a ghost, in a way. You’ll be able to watch and interact but no talking. Use this opportunity wisely because the more you use my gift the more and more drained you will become.” With that said she disappeared.

Castiel stood there, his head spinning trying to take everything in. For the first time since all of this, things were now starting to make sense and he could not believe his conclusion. He would need to check with Dean for confirmation. He just hoped that Dean would be able to provide it.


	10. New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Bobby go on a hunt but something strange happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.

A couple days went by and nothing more was discussed about Dean's unlikely predicament. Dean wanted to move past everything so they continued with research and started hunting locally. Everything was almost forgotten and back to normal until this morning.

Dean noticed when he was brushing his teeth that his face looked puffy and fuller. He played it off as being his imagination but then he got into the shower and while washing himself noticed what use to be a rock hard stomach was now a taut curve that stuck out about two inches in front of him. He rinsed off and jumped out to view himself in a full length mirror. Low and behold his abdomen had changed in appearance. He dressed and retreated to the kitchen. When Dean saw Sam in the kitchen he knew that his brother’s reaction would be the true test. He entered nonchalantly in order to not draw attention to the obvious.

Sam looked at his brother as he entered and noticed that his brother’s physical features were looking slightly different then they had a couple of days ago. His face seemed fuller and he was now sporting a bump instead of his usually flat stomach. Sam said nothing knowing how Dean’s been feeling about the whole situation. They ate breakfast in silence for a little while before Dean said, “Instead of research today, how about we take a few days to have some fun?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. Maybe drive up to Sioux Falls. Go see Jodie and Bobby.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yeah, Why wouldn’t I?”

“Ok. . . .Its just. . . .” Sam thought about for a while but changed his mind, “When do we leave?”

Dean flashed a smile towards his brother, “How about after breakfast?”

Sam nodded in agreement.

They sat there and ate in silence. But Dean could not take it anymore, he had to know if Sam saw a change in him. "Are you really not going to say anything?"

Sam stared at his brother in confusion, "Uh. . .(nervous chuckle). . I am not sure what you are referring to."

"Come on man, are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't notice anything different about me?"

Again, Sam chuckled a little bit while casually placing hair behind his ear, "I wasn't going to say anything, Dean, because I know how you've been feeling about this whole thing."

"So, you really can see a difference."

"Only slightly."

Dean shook his head, sighed, then took his dishes to the sink before he left the kitchen to pack.

The car ride to Bobby's was long and silent, only a few times did they say something which usually involved getting gas or stopping to eat.

The finally arrived at Bobby's. They unloaded the car and took their bags inside.

Sam and Dean entered Bobby’s house. Sam called out for Bobby, they found him in the study.

“What are you hunting now?” asked Sam.

Bobby looked up to respond to Sam’s question but was caught off guard by the sight of Dean. Sam could see that Dean was becoming uncomfortable being stared at. But Sam intervened before Bobby could say anything, “so, Bobby. . .whatcha got?”

Bobby looked over at Sam then again to Dean then back to Sam before answering him, “There was a reporting of a haunting at the old Glasman’s place. A hunter went there a week ago and thought he had killed the ghost. The entity seems to be stronger than what we are use to. I am thinking we try something new, bullets made of a salt/iron combination.” Bobby said as he held up a bullet he had made.

Dean took the bullet from Bobby with an excited gleam in his eye, “When do we head out?”

Bobby stood up from behind the desk,"I'll go make some more bullets and pack." He left the room.

Sam stepped towards Dean, “Are you sure you want to go with us?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I want to help?” Dean turned to look at his brother with confusion on his face.

Sam looked Dean up and down almost like that was enough to get the point across.

“There is nothing wrong with me.” Said Dean as he headed out of the house in anger.

Bobby returned just in time to see Dean storm out, “What’s got his panties in a twist?”

“Dean and I did some research about his resurrection and we came across some lore that is not sitting very well with him. Not to mention he can not verify his suspicions because he can't reach out to Cas.”

“So, he finally told you what happened to him?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“It’s best if _he_ tells you Bobby.” Sam grabbed his and Dean’s bag to take them to the guest bedrooms upstairs.

Bobby took some time to man up and be the concerned father figure Dean needs right now. But on his way out to talk to Dean his phone rang. It was Jodie claiming that a nearby neighbor had witness strange activity. “Time for some hunting.” They loaded up and headed off to the Glasman's house.

They pulled up to the house and exited the vehicle to congregate by the trunk. Each one of them grabbed a rifle loaded with the new bullets that Bobby created plus a extra handful for backup.

"What's the plan, Bobby?" Sam said as he cocked his rifle.

"Split up. Dean you take the second floor, Sam you take the basement and I'll take the first floor. Once inside I'll perform a summoning spell and we will see what happens." They entered the house. Bobby laid a bag down with ingredients for his spell in the living room as Sam and Dean started towards their destinations. Bobby performed the spell then yelled out to alert the boys. "Get ready! Keep your eyes open!"

They are stood around waiting for the unexpected. After about fifteen minutes of waiting nothing transpired and they all meet back in the living room. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a specter appeared, it was an elderly man with glowing eyes. The three of them raised their rifle waiting for a move from the specter. Sam took the first shot but the specter disappeared. They spread out around the room. Waiting for the specter to appear again. Dean went off into the den to the left off the living room, Sam walked off into the kitchen north of the living room and Bobby stayed right were he was. As Dean was coming around the corner to meet up with Sam in the kitchen the specter appeared and as a reflex Sam pulled the trigger not realizing Dean was going to be rounding the corner. The specter again disappeared as Dean was hit with buckshot in the left shoulder. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem with just salt. Yeah sure it would have stung something fierce but the bullets have iron in them now which means more damage. Dean feel to the floor groaning in pain as Sam came to his aid, "Bobby!"

Bobby was already setting foot in the kitchen before Sam called out, "Get him out of here. I have a first aid kit in the car."

"What about the ghost?" groaned out Dean.

"That S.O.B is mine."

Sam helped is brother outside to Bobby's car. As he opened the trunk to look for the first aid kit, they both heard a shot go off inside. Bobby exited the house and met up with them. Dean took off his shirt delicately, due to the amount of pain he was in, so Sam could dress his wound. Sam started by digging out the little iron shards but what happened next threw everyone for a loop. The wound glowed white and once the light disappeared Dean was healed; everyone shared a confused look. "What the hell?" stated Bobby in confusion. A little embarrassed by the whole healing ordeal, Dean pulled his shirt back on and got into the back seat of the car. Bobby and Sam followed suit. The whole way back to Bobby's, Dean racked his brain about how he is going to explain this to Bobby. No one said a word on the way back and they continued their night as usual. Bobby put the guns away and met up with the boys in the kitchen. Dean was making dinner and Sam was setting the table. Casual conversation pursued with a couple of laughs. Sam headed off to bed, Bobby went down to the basement, and Dean headed outside.

He was going to see if he could get a hold of Castiel because he had questions that needed answers especially now. Bobby watched Dean pace back and forth in the front yard from inside the house.

Dean started calling to Cas when that didn't work, he prayed. He waited for quite some time and still no Cas. Dean grew pissed by not getting answers from the one person who could probably help him.

Bobby knew that his surrogate son needed him but he decided to give him some space before stepping out on the porch.

Dean sat down on the front porch steps and sighed; he gained composure when he heard the door open behind him.


	11. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Bobby finally talk after a little adventure during a hunt. Castiel appears to Dean in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Sorry for the late posting. I had the majority of this story written but I am tweaking some of the chapters. Be patient there is more coming. Also, I try to keep the character true to how they are depicted in the show but sometimes I am not sure how they would react to certain situations so sorry if they seem a little out of character sometimes.
> 
> I would also like to note that when Dean and Bobby are talking it is a heart to heart and nothing is meant to be taken out of context. It is just how I would imagine the scenario happening in my mind. Bobby is not weirded out by Dean's possible situation and you will see that later on with support he provides to Dean. I just tried to imagine how two manly men would handle a awkward situation. I tried to make the scene comical.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby walked over to stand to the left of Dean. He leaned on the column next to the stairs, “nice night.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement.

“So, are we going to talk about whats been happening with you?” He sat next to Dean and waited for a response.

Dean stood up and turned towards the door, “I’m heading in. Night.”

“Dean!” Bobby stood from the stairs. Dean stopped and turn around to face him. “Would you just sit down for a minute so we can talk?”

Dean plopped down on the stairs and waited for the interrogation to begin but it went a little different than he thought it would.

Bobby once again took his place next to Dean, “I know you’ve been through a lot, son and I may have been too aggressive with wanting to help. But could you blame me? I was watching you go through hell and not able to help because you wouldn’t let me. But after what I saw today at the Glasman’s house and your overall general appearance, I am going to sit here and listen to whatever you want to tell me.”

Teary eyed Dean nodded his head in understanding, he then cleared his throat and told Bobby everything. He told him about the cosmic veil, Orandriel, and the night Cas came to the bunker. He then proceeded to tell Bobby why he was out on the porch.

“I can’t explain any of it, especially today. That's why I came out here. I thought maybe after what happened earlier, I could get an answer from Cas.”

He was getting ready to tell Bobby about all the research he and his brother had been doing but was stopped when Bobby inquired, “What do you mean unorthodox?”

“I don’t know, Bobby. I am still waiting for Cas to clue me in.” Dean sighed then hung his head low, “I should have fought harder to bring him back with me.”

“From the sound of it, you didn’t really have a choice. Don’t start feeling sorry for yourself now. We will find a way to get him back.” Bobby watched in sadness as Dean’s lip trembled just a little on the subject.

Bobby wanted to change the subject fast, “How many times have you tried to contact him?”

“Just a few. I've seen him in my dreams. Just glimpses. I am starting to think maybe Orandriel has done something to him.”

“Sam had mentioned earlier that you found some lore when doing research. Clue me in, boy.”

Dean reluctantly informed Bobby of all the research him and his brother had done. He told him about the lore on angel grace, spells, weapons, and alternate universes. He continued by telling Bobby about the two theories that Sam came up with. He made sure to leave out the part about the pregnancy test thinking that was too much for him to admit right now.

“It’s pretty ridiculous that Sam thinks that.” Dean chuckled at the memory in disbelief. No response came from Bobby so Dean turned to look at him. Dean saw the look in his eyes that said your brother might be right.

Bobby could see the fear on Dean’s face, “It seems like Sam might have a solid theory.”

“Oh, No." Dean stated in disbelief to Bobby's thoughts, "Don’t you go jumping on that bandwagon too.”

"How else would you explain everything?" asked Bobby looking at Dean. He cleared his throat in an attempt to reassure Dean that he could get answers for him,“Tomorrow, we can reach out to some other hunters to see if maybe they have encountered anything. That way you can ease your mind until Cas makes contact.” He provided a reassuring smile.

Dean returned the smile but said nothing.

After sitting in silence for a while, they both stood to head back inside for the night. But first, Bobby open his arms in a caring and supportive manner. Dean welcomed the embrace. It was awkward to say the least but strangely he kind of needed it. They brushed off the feels and headed inside.

Dean fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He dreamt of his favorite fishing spot; it was a place he would go to think about stuff. It was not long before his thoughts turned to the events of earlier in the day and Cas. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it could only be one person and with venom in his words he asked, “Where the hell have you been?” Once the words came out he regretted his tone because even though he was elated to see Cas he felt like he had be abandoned somewhat.

Castiel was surprised by Dean's reaction and he matched Dean's tone, “I tried reaching out but Orandriel has prevented me access to you. She only lets me see what she wants me too.”

“I knew it.” Dean said as he stood up from his chair to face Cas. “I am done playing her games.”

“Dean.” Cas stated calmly trying to de-escalate Dean's emotions.

“No, Cas. I am so tired of being jerked around by all these monsters and mystical beings.”

Cas walked over to Dean to comfort him but it was not well received and he was rejected, “Did you at least get a chance to talk to her?”

“Yes.” Said Cas as he took a few steps back from Dean.

“And?” Dean asked as he gestured with his arms to continue.

With his head cocked and a furrowed brow he asked, “How much do you know about your situation?”

“Not much. Sort of going off theories at the moment. Aren’t I the one who should be asking you that?”

“I talked to Orandriel. She would not tell me anything. Only that I should rely on my angel knowledge to provide you with an answer.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It wasn’t until I remembered that moment when I saw you and Sam talking about theories that it had occurred to me what she meant.”

“Enough with the cryptic, Cas. Just tell me what is going on with me.” As Dean stated that he realized what Cas had just said, “Wait, you were there that night when Sam and I were talking and you didn’t let your presence be known.” Dean wondered if she had shown Cas the moment after he took a pregnancy test.

“I have no power in the Cosmic Veil. Orandriel shows me bits and pieces of what she wants me to see. It’s like watching a movie, I am there watching but not able to interact.”

Dean was becoming angrier by the second which made him more angry because all he has wanted for weeks was to see Cas and talk to him. Now the moment is being ruined by everything Cas had told him so far. Dean tried to put his emotions aside to focus on what Cas was saying.

“The lore that you and Sam found is very much real.”

Dean stopped Cas before he could continue, “Are you telling me that I am carrying a child in me?”

“No. At least, I don’t think so. I have never seen it happen with a male body. It could be possible that with our bond and part of my grace in you, your body is mimicking a pregnancy. But it is hard to know for sure.”

“Can’t you perform some sort of angel scan on me our something.”

“Not currently because I am not at my full power to do that.”

“You need to get a straight answer from Orandriel. Now.”

Cas was starting to become exasperated with Dean because he felt like he wasn't listening to what he was saying, “There is no way for me to do that, Dean. She only shows up when she wants. Believe me I’ve tried to get her attention so many different ways and it wasn’t until very recently that she presented herself.”

“Well, you better find away.”

Cas looked to the ground feeling like a failure. Dean starting to feel bad for being so crass with him. He took a breath as he walked over to Cas to embrace him and provide comfort. They took a moment to enjoy each other’s presence. Dean pulled back to look at Cas, “Sorry. I know you’re trying.”

Cas smiled to assure Dean that he understood the sentiment, “I wish I could give you a precise answer but you know that as well as I do that not everything has a simple answer.”

Dean somberly responded, “I know. I just don’t understand how we always find ourselves in these predicaments. I want to be able to enjoy us as a couple without doomsday always at our door.” Cas took the opportunity to give Dean a long-awaited kiss and Dean returned it. They both still had so much on their minds but neither could bring themselves to ruin the moment. Dean wanted to ask Cas if he knew about the pregnancy test and Cas wanted to tell Dean that Orandriel granted him more time beyond the cosmic veil. But he knew it best to not tell Dean. Dean’s curiosity got the best of him, “So, what moments did Orandriel allow you to see?”

Before he could receive an answer, he was pulled from his dream by a knock on his bedroom door. He looked to see Sam standing there, “Hey. . .You feeling okay? It’s half past noon.”

Dean laid his head back on the pillow and waved towards his brother in a manner that said ‘I’m fine and I’ll be down in a minute.’

Sam left his brother to retreat back downstairs to Bobby.

“Where’s sleeping beauty?” Bobby asked upon seeing Sam and no Dean.

“Still upstairs in bed.” Sam sat down on the couch and reach for the list of phone numbers in front of him.

He and Bobby had spent all morning calling other hunters and so far, they have come up blank on answers. Dean finally came downstairs and he informed them about his dream with Cas. Naturally, Sam and Bobby had questions. Dean did the best he could to answer the few he could, “He basically said that the lore is true about angel grace and pregnancy but he had never heard of males being involved. Cas thinks maybe my body is mimicking a pregnancy. So until we know anything different we will not look into this anymore than we already have.” Dean plopped down next to his brother on the couch, “How are you guys doing?”

Sam glanced at his brother then down at the list of numbers he had been calling all morning, “Not great. Bobby and I have been calling pretty much every hunter we know but have turned up empty.”

They both looked to Bobby, “I left a couple of messages to those that did not answer but it is highly unlikely they know anything too.”

Next step was trying to figure out what to do with themselves. They have pretty much dropped the whole situation with Dean seeing as how they had no leads to go off of and there was no point in stressing over the unknown. They also had pretty much tired their resources on the Drakkoons from all the research they had done. So, they thought about what to do next. None of them liked being at a stand still but they really had no other choice. Dean was the first one to break the silence, “I’ve got an idea. We have spent the last couple of weeks doing nothing but hunting and research. How about we just spend some quality time together? Maybe go visit Jody, we haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Geez, Dean, maybe you really are pregnant.” Sam made a joke about Dean’s hormones and he received a pillow to the face from his brother.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting around chilling, talking, joking, and sharing some great hunting stories.


	12. Old Friends and Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Sam, and Dean join Sheriff Jody Mills on an investigation, little do they know the effects it will have on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the Kudos. It is greatly appreciated. Also, I want to apologize for a delay in posting. I was not happy with the original chapter and had to re-write it. Enjoy.
> 
> I would also like to add if you are enjoying this story be on the look out this weekend for other stories I am writing on other fandoms.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was up early getting ready to go see Jody at the Sheriff’s Office. There was casual conversation on the way there.

As they were pulling up, Dean started to have second thoughts about the whole thing. He just hoped that his appearance would go unnoticed by Jody which it probably would because he had not seen her in quite some time. Upon getting out of the car, the three of them could sense something was up. As they entered the building their suspicions were confirmed. Everyone inside was running around acting like they were planning for a big bust. They saw Jody in the middle directing some of her deputies and before they had a chance to make their presence known she turned around and saw them, “Am I glad to see you guys.”

She walked over and quickly greeted them with pleasantries. As Sam pulled away from an embrace, he inquired about what was going on, “Hey Jody. . .um. . .what’s going on?”

“All morning long we’ve been getting calls around town and from other counties about strange happenings.”

“Yeah? Like what?” inquired Dean.

“A lot of it sounds like your run of the mill misdemeanors but then again it wouldn’t hurt if you guys could look into a few things with me. You know, just to make sure.”

Sam responded, “Sure. Absolutely. Whatever you need from us?”

“You guys will follow me to the more unusual cases.” She went on to explain to them that a couple of farmers found strange burn marks out on their property and a couple of locals a few miles down the road from those farmers found strange writing on their sheds, houses, and garages. That was all the information she had to give them until they could investigate the crime scene. She took three of the locals and one farmer to investigate and the rest she divvied up to other deputies. Dean, Sam, and Bobby suited up in their FBI gear before heading on their way.

Everyone loaded up in their own vehicles and headed off to the first place of interest. Their first stop was a yellow house in a quaint neighborhood. The four of them walked up to the door, Jody rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

“Hi, Elaine.”

“Hi, Jody.”

“These are my friends.” said as she gestured towards everyone, “They are here to help. May we come in?”

Elaine opened her screen door to let them all in. Everybody headed into the living room. Jodi sat down next to Elaine on the couch while Bobby stood between the couch and the armchair Sam sat in. Dean stood on the other side of Sam leaning on the armchair. Dean felt strange upon entering the house, but try to brush it off as nothing. He didn’t want to alarm Sam or Bobby, so he acted as causal as he could.

“So. . .um. . .Elaine, could you tell us why you called Sheriff Mills?” inquired Sam.

“It was a few things really. First, my husband has been missing since late last night. I came home yesterday from running errands to him acting strangely. He kept looking out the window like he was expecting someone and every time I inquired about it, he brushed it off. I went about the rest of my evening with making dinner and doing things around the house. It wasn’t until later I noticed my husband was absent which is not unusual for him. Sometimes he leaves without telling me but always returns.”

“Do you know where he goes?” inquired Bobby.

“No.” She sighed before continuing, “It wasn’t until I woke up this morning to find that he never came to bed. That’s when I knew something was wrong and decided to call Jody to file a missing person’s report. While I was on the phone with her, I looked out my bedroom window towards the garage and noticed that it had been graffitied with some weird symbols.”

Dean interrupted, “Can we see those symbols?”

Elaine nodded her head as she continued with her story, “Jody told me she would come out and take a look around the place. After I hung up with her, I went out to the backyard to see if I could find any clues as to where my husband could be. That is when I found his clothes neatly folded with a note that said I love you in the garage on his work bench.”

They asked her a few more question before they headed outside to look at the symbols. Sam stood from the chair to follow everyone outside but as he took a step, he saw Dean next to him waver and grab onto the chair. He reached for his brother, “hey you okay?”

Dean nodded but Sam was not convinced, “I’m going to get Bobby.” Dean reached to stop his brother, “No! I’m fine. Go continue the investigation and tell everyone I’m using the restroom.” Once outside, Sam made an excuse for Dean to explain his absences. Dean took that time to try and shake these strange symptoms he was having. All his senses seemed heightened; his smell was heightened, his sight, and there was a weird buzzing in his ears. Even weirder was the moment he became aware of the symptoms they had stopped.

When Bobby and Sam saw the symbols, they knew without a doubt who they belonged too. They each shared a look that Jody did notice and would question them when they were done with Elaine.

After a short investigation and a thank you from Elaine, Jody let her know she would be in touch if they heard anything. As the four of them return back to their cars, Jody inquired, “Okay, guys. What’s going on? Is it supernatural?”

Bobby and Sam looked at each other while Dean stood there completely clueless to what was going on. Bobby and Sam contemplated on how much to share with Jody for various reasons. Sam decided to answer her question without answering it, “I can’t say for sure until we know more.”

Jody looked at them suspiciously before loading into her squad car to head to the next place. Bobby, Sam, and Dean loaded into their vehicle and followed Jody.

“So, what did you guys see?” asked Dean buckling his seatbelt.

Again, Bobby and Sam shared a look which made Dean suspicious. Sam lied right through his teeth to his brother and knew the moment those words left his mouth he would regret them. He has never been good at lying especially to his brother. “Just some graffiti, like Elaine said.”

“Don’t give me that bull crap. I know somethings up.” said Dean as he leaned closer to the front of the car.

Sam decided to change the subject, “I could say the same to you. What happened to you back there?”

“This isn’t about me.” said Dean as he pressed himself into the backseat.

Before anything else could be said they were pulling up to the next house and everything was done just as before. The four of them approached the house, ask to come inside, and proceeded with questioning. This time the victim was a male and his story was different from the others but the end was the same missing spouse and graffiti. Once again, Dean was feeling off again and it was worse. He excused himself outside for some fresh air and upon doing so found sigils on the west side of the house; sigils he recognized. Before he could yell out to Sam and Bobby, they were exiting the house with Jodi and the homeowner.

Sam came to stand next to his brother and very discreetly said, “I see you found them.”

Dean scoffed in disbelief that his brother would keep that from him, “was this at the last house too?”

“Yeah.” Sam said a little ashamed.

“I can’t believe you tried to keep this from me.” Dean was done and headed back over to Bobby’s car and got in.

Sam turned back to the homeowner, “You’ll have to excuse our partner he is feeling a little under the weather.”

Everyone but Dean went back into the house to continue talking, only to exit about ten minutes later. Bobby, Sam, and Jody talked a little before once again heading over to the third victim’s house. He felt so awful by the time they arrived at the third victim’s house he opted to sit this one out in the car but he wanted full details upon their return. While waiting for everyone, Dean was feeling worse the longer he sat in the car. His head was throbbing, he was becoming nauseous, and feeling very light headed. He thought maybe he was experiencing a migraine. The buzzing was louder in his ears now

This victim had sigils on their shed next to the house and Dean could see them from the car. As they were now driving to the farmer’s house, Bobby filled Dean in and the story again was different but ended with a missing spouse and sigils. They wish they knew the meaning behind the sigils.

Dean was feeling better as they reached the farmers house but the buzzing was still in his ears. The four of them, once again, exited their cars and went through the motions like before. However, Dean stopped half way to the farmer’s house because he had a feeling he was being watched from a nearby thicket. Sam stopped next to his brother and followed his line of sight, “Did you see something?”

Keeping his eyes glued to the thicket he responded, “No. Just a weird feeling like I’m being watched.” Dean shivered before he went on his way to the front door and Sam followed. Entering the house, they followed the farmer to his kitchen. They were relieved to see the farmer’s wife very much alive and cooking. They all sat down while they listened to the farmers story. He told them that he got up that morning and was doing his daily chores around the farm when he noticed strange patterns on his hay bales in the barn. As they all walked out to see the scene, Dean became quite dizzy and extremely nauseous. He reached out to hold on to Sam to keep up right. Sam stopped walking to assist his brother and quietly ask him what was going on, once again. Dean, of course, had no idea but he didn’t want anything to hinder the investigation so he tried to act as natural as possible. Arriving in the barn, Dean was now sweating and looked quite pale. The four of them looked on in horror at the hay bales to see scorch marks in the shape of angel wings. The buzzing really picked up in Dean’s ears and he quickly excused himself to run over to the thicket to vomit. Sam had rushed after his brother to check up on him. Once Dean was done, he stood upright to wipe his mouth and lean up against a tree for balance. He closed his eyes hoping the world would stop spinning. He heard footsteps drawing near and opened his eyes to see his brother running towards him. Dean again, vomited and slowly stood up straight again. He was caught off guard though because as he looked into the thicket, he saw a man looking back at him. Dean jumped into action. “Hey.” He yelled as he ran after the man. He didn’t get very far before he fell face first into the ground from being dizzy. Sam was quick to be by his side and helped him up.

Sam scolded his brother, “What the hell, Dean?”

“I saw someone.” Dean stated out of breath.

“Okay, that’s it. You are obviously delirious.” Sam supported his brother out of the woods to be met by Bobby and Jody.

“What the hell is going on?” questioned Bobby.

“I don’t know but I think we need to get him to a motel to rest.”

“Here take my keys and take him to my house.” Jody handed her house keys to Sam, “Bobby and I will finish up here and be there shortly after.”

Bobby gave Sam the car keys after he loaded Dean into the car.

Jody and Bobby finished up with the farmer before joining the brothers. Jody was confused by what was going on with all three men and she hoped they would provide her answers later tonight.

**Jody’s residence**

Dean was feeling seventy percent better now that he was at Jody’s house. Sam had placed him on the couch, gave him a glass of water, and a waste basket, just in case, he could not keep anything down. Dean laid there on the couch with his eyes closed. Sam took a seat across from his brother and just watched him, he was startled when his brother spoke.

“Staring at me is not going to help anything. Maybe we should run through the evidence while we wait for Bobby and Jody.” Dean squinted his eyes open to look at his brother only to immediately close them.

“No, I think you should rest for now and maybe get some sleep.”

“Fine.” Dean stated in defeat.

When Sam knew his brother was asleep, he sat there watching as he contemplated everything that had occurred that day.

Dean woke up about forty minutes later when Bobby and Jody walked in through the front door. She headed to the kitchen to start up dinner while Bobby headed towards Dean and Sam.

“One of you want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Bobby inquired discreetly.

“It's nothing.” Said Dean as he sat up carefully on the couch.

“Dean. . .” Sam said in an encouraging manner to get him to tell Bobby the whole story. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

They kept the conversation to a low volume to avoid Jody over hearing them.

“What? It's not like I know what is going on with me. Maybe it has something to do with what we saw today. My ears were buzzing similar to when I first met Cas but a lower frequency.”

Sam had a thought, “Do you think maybe with Cas’s grace in you, it might be reacting to other angel’s grace? Think about it, Dean. With each house, you became worse and worse. Maybe, just maybe, all of those people’s spouse were angels and the sigils are some kind of warning.”

Dean’s eye widened at Sam’s realization, “Makes sense.”

Bobby agreed, “Could also be why you became ill at the barn as well.”

Upon that thought, Dean’s face was filled with horror when he thought back to the man he saw at the farm. Bobby and Sam became worried at the look on his face.

“That must be who I saw in the woods, a Drakkoon demon. If that is the case then we have a bigger issue at hand then just a few dead angels, like what are they planning?”

They were brought out of their thoughts by a clang in the kitchen. They forgot that Jody was there. Sam inquired, “So, how much of this are we going to tell Jody because you know she is going to have questions?”

They debated for a little bit and came to a consensus that they would tell her enough to help her and leave it at that. They ended that conversation in perfect timing for her to pop her head in and announce that dinner was almost ready.

Sam offered Jody help with setting the table; she graciously accepted. She made chicken noodle soup in honor of Dean being unwell. They talked a little during dinner and she mentioned how nice it was to have her boys for a visit. Sam and Dean cleared the table and brought in dessert, an apple pie, of course.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean were surprised they had made it through dinner without rapid fire questioning from Jody but now that they had moved into dessert, they knew it was only a matter of time. Sure enough after everyone was served, Jody started the questioning, “So, what did you guys think of the cases today?

Bobby was the first to respond, “Definitely seems to be supernatural. We’ve seen this sort of thing before.”

“Really? When?” She inquired after taking a bite.

Sam was next to say something, “In previous hunts.”

“I see.” She responded with a nod.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean all nodded to her nod. They could sense that she was just playing along with their little charade.

Deafening silence feel over the dinner table about two minutes before Jody spoke again.

Sarcastically and a-matter-of-factly she said, “You boys are aware that I am a Sheriff and interrogate people for a living. I can tell when people are lying or hiding something.”

“We have seen this before. We just don’t know what it means.” Replied Sam.

“Is that all you’re going to tell me?” Jody inquired taking another bite.

“It’s all we’ve got for right now.” Replied Bobby.

“Okay. Fine. I get it.” She put her fork down and leaned back into her chair. She glanced over at Dean who had not said a word and was on his second slice of pie. “If I’m not getting any answers about the case then you’re going to tell me what’s going on with Dean?”

Dean choked a little on his food at her questioning. Sam answered for his brother, “Dean has been feeling a little under the weather.” He provided her an assuring smile.

“I can see that. Why?” she said while looking towards Dean not entirely convinced that he is simply just sick.

Dean took a bite avoiding the question.

She looked between the three of them waiting for an answer and when she didn’t receive one. She speculated, “Why do I feel like Dean’s illness and these cases are connected.”

The atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable and Dean was tired of tiptoeing around the truth even though earlier they agreed to not involve Jody beyond what she needed to know for the cases.

He set down his fork and swallowed before he started talking, “Here is what is going on, about two months ago we battled some heavy-duty old-world demons called Drakkoons. We are not sure why they have surfaced all of a sudden nor do we know their plan. We are going off of bits and pieces based on research. We know that they use angel blood. . . “

Jody interrupted Dean with a question, “I didn’t think angels had blood, just grace.”

Sam interjected, “Some angels who have claimed human bodies as their own when the soul leaves, their grace mixes with human blood to create angel blood.”

Jody jumped in again to try and understand in a way that made sense, “You mean like Castiel.”

At the mention of Castiel’s name Dean felt nauseated. He opened his mouth to confirm Jody’s answer but instead he found himself running towards the bathroom. Sam chased after him.

Bobby continued filling in Jody during the brother’s absence, “Yes, like Castiel. Drakkoons, as far as we can tell, use angel blood to create sigils and some spells. However the sigils we saw today were not done using angel blood.”

Meanwhile down the hallway, Sam arrived next to the bathroom door as he heard Dean empty the contents of his stomach, “You okay in there?” All he received was a groan from the other side of the door. Dean rinsed his mouth and returned back to the dining room with his brother.

Jody looked towards the brothers are they reentered the room while asking Bobby, “They looked to be drawn using charcoal. Do you know what they mean?”

“No.” He replied.

It all started to make some sense to her and she questioned, “Do you think the sigils have anything to do with the scorch marks on the hay we saw today?”

Sam responded to her question, “We had the same thought but it’s too early to know if they are connected.”

“Well, you said you’ve seen this before, right? Then how come you don’t know what they mean?”

“We’ve seen the symbols but not arranged in that way.” Stated Bobby as he looked to Dean.

Jody nodded, “Okay, let me see if I’ve got this right. Drakkoon demons are hunting down angels using sigils yet you don’t know why they are doing this or what the sigils we’ve found today mean?”

“Yes.” Replied Bobby

Jody stood from her chair and started to clear the table of dishes, “Well, what are we waiting for? Lets all get some sleep so tomorrow we can start researching.”

They all presented a smile; thankful she gave up on the questioning. Everyone went to bed that night wondering what tomorrow would hold.


	13. Drakkoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with Drakkoon demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Sorry for slow updates but stay with me there are going to be some exciting things happening soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. Your enjoyment of my stories keeps me writing.

Micka, Clearan’s right hand man, had finished extracting the grace out of the last angel he captured when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see an angel standing there with their angel blade in hand ready to fight. Micka took off running to plan his next move. He saw a barn in the near distance and decided to take refuge there. He dropped his bag containing the vials of angel grace in the outlying woods. As he entered the barn, he drew a banishing sigil on the wall near the hay bales; as he finished the angel appeared. They fought for a while before he used the sigil. After the banishing, he wiped away the sigil and headed back to his belongings in the woods. He was very successful this trip due to the new sigils he was equipped with; they're meant to lure and incapacitate them. Clearan is gathering angel grace for something big he has planned. Micka was getting ready to head back to his Alpha when he noticed cars pulling up to the farm. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Dean Winchester exit a vehicle. Micka stayed to observe. He looked on in awe, a few minutes later, when he saw the oldest Winchester running his way. Dean had emptied his stomach contents a few feet from Micka, that is when he noticed a familiar glow coming from Dean. He stepped closer to get a better view when he saw the youngest Winchester heading towards his brother to mask his footsteps. He realized he stepped too close to him after Dean stood up from vomiting a second time and they shared eye contact. Dean yelled after him and started to run his way but Micka teleported to his Alpha before Dean could catch him.

Micka showed up at the residence in which the Drakkoon demons have being inhabiting. He walked into the dining room where Clearan is enjoying a meal, he tossed his bag on the table and took a seat.

“Did the sigils suffice?” Clearan asked while taking a sip from his glass

“Yes, sir.” replied Micka as he emptied his bag to show the results of his hunt.

“Very good.” Clearan reached for a vial.

“We have a slight problem. The angels are starting to catch on to our plan. I had to banish one today.”

Clearan looked towards Micka, “Let them come after us. More grace that way.” He waved towards another henchmen to collect the vials.

Micka nodded his head and contemplated if now was a good time to tell him of the other thing that happened.

“I can sense something else is on your mind, Micka.”

Micka swallowed nervously because was not sure how his Alpha would take the news, “Well, sir. Something else happened while I was out today.”

Clearan took a bite of his dinner waiting for Micka to continue.

“I saw Dean Winchester.”

Clearan nearly choked on his food upon hearing the news, “Impossbile.”

“It was him and there's another thing. He seems to be caring angel grace.”

A devious smile crossed Clearan’s face, “It worked.” He said under his breath.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Micka looked on trying to figure out what was happening.

“This conversation is over. You are dismissed.”

Micka was on his way out of the dining room before he turned around and inquired, “What are we to do about Dean Winchester?”

“You leave him to me.”

Micka left to rest before retrieving more grace. Clearan took the vials of grace off the dining room table and walked upstairs to a room that was full of spell books and angel grace. He placed the vials in the cabinet with the rest of the grace. In the middle of the room on a book stand was a very thick old looking book, Clearan turned the pages until he came upon the spell he was looking for. He smiled to himself, “Finally.”


	14. Catching up with Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Orandriel have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not won Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> This chapter is meant to take place right after the last time Dean and Castiel have seen each other in Chapter 11.

After talking to Dean, Castiel had a new found determination to get answers for both Dean and himself from Orandriel. He knew trying to get her attention was worthless but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. He had been at it for what felt like months, but in reality, he knew it was just a few days. He's angel senses were felt like they slightly fading then they perked up again. He was not sure the reasons ebhind it but it happened abotu three times before he decided to take a rest. He was surprised to see Orandriel appear as he took a seat. He quickly stood to approach the cosmic being. No pleasantries were exchange instead Castiel blurted out, “You’re going to tell me what the hell is going on with Dean and I want a straight answer. The answer, ‘you already know’ will not suffice.” He was breathing heavily with anger.

She nodded and replied, “I’m afraid I have done an injustice.”

“An injustice?” inquired Castiel with a scowl.

She turned from him before speaking, “After our last encounter, I did some reflecting within myself. At first, I had thought that you and Dean were sent to me as a way to eliminate evil on earth and bring peace to human kind. But I fear that quite the opposite is happening.”

Castiel did not quite know what to think or say because nothing Orandirel said was making any sense to him. He simply wanted answers about Dean, “I don’t understand. Is there something wrong with Dean? What did you do to him?”

She looked back at Castiel forlorn, “Dean is fine but I am sorry to say that I may have put him in a grave predicament.”

Castiel stared at her wide eyed, “What sort of predicament? You need to send me back so I can help him.”

“I am unable to do that. Your grace has been separated for too long. If I send you back you will be in a comatose state and of no help. Nothing changes.”

Castiel was losing his cool and fast. He was tired of being jerked around by this almighty cosmic being. He took his angel blade and held the point to her throat, “No more games. You will tell me everything I want to know.”

Her demeanor did not change even with an angel blade to her throat, “Your threat is unwelcomed. I will return when I have felt you have come to your senses so we can rationally discuss Dean’s fate.” She apparated out of the veil.

He yelled in frustration and anger as he threw his blade across the veil. He fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands trying to get a hold of himself. A million thoughts went through his head and none were good. All he wanted was to be with Dean right now, fight beside him in whatever battle they were fighting. He took some deep slow breaths to calm himself. It seemed to have worked because Orandriel did as she had promised and returned.

He moved to a seated position with his back up against one of the “walls” of the cosmic veil. They stared at each other for quite some time before she spoke, “You have questions for me which is understandable. However, there are more pressing matters at hand right now. The day that I brought you and Dean into the cosmic veil, I was unaware to the dangers you are facing. Until very recently, I was not privy that Drakkoon Demons are walking the earth again.”

Castiel scowled, “I don’t understand what that information has to do with Dean being in danger.”

“Drakkoon Demons as you know are very powerful and use angel grace to conjure spells. There is a particular spell that could really tip the balance in Hell’s favor to conquer the world and wipe it clean of everything that is good. The world will become a barren wasteland. The one ingredient they need to ensure the success of the spell is grace that has been carried by a human. If I had known the danger Dean would have been in I never would have sent him with part of your grace.”

He knew now why his grace was feeling weaks, his fellow angels were falling victims to Drakkoons. His concern for Dean grew greater upon this news she was telling him. His anger rising again at the thought Dean was fighting this battle alone, “What do we do now then? If you can’t send me back to help and you have limited my ability to visit Dean whenever I want, what do you purpose as a solution to this mess?”

“I know of a weapon that can destroy Drakkoon Demons.” Orandriel stated as she waved her hand to transport them to place that looked like a library. There were piles of books and pieces of paper everywhere as well as charts and maps on the walls.

“I have never heard of any weapon to kill a Drakkoon.”

“No one has ever seen it but an ancient text here has coordinates of the speculated location of the weapon.” She pulled a book off of one of the piles, flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for and then handed the book over to him to read.

He read the page and flipped it to find a drawing of what they weapon is said to look like. It was simple looking, naturally with the Drakkoon demons being an ancient creature. A dagger with a wooden hilt that had cravings of an ancient dialect. “How do we find it?” he asked once he was done reading.

“We don’t. The Winchesters need to locate the item. This book is the only one that I know of in existence that holds this information but there is a problem.”

Castiel tried to grab it from her, “Great. Lets get it to them right away and be done with this mess.”

She pulled her hand away that held the book, “Unfortunately, it’s not that simple. This room is part of the cosmic veil, it collects items that are too precious to be lying around because of the information they carry. When the items get sent to this room, they lose their tangibility, inorder for this book to be sent back to earth I have to conjure a spell to replace it back to it full substance.”

“Okay, lets get started.”

“I need to collect a few things before I can do anything. This process could take a while.”

Castiel again was beyond pissed and acted out in anger. He started pushing piles of books over. As he made his way across the room, his surrounds changed back to the multicolored walls he has come accustom to.

“I understand that you are upset and I know you won’t believe me when I say that I am truly sorry to have put both you and Dean through this.”

“You’re damn right I’m upset. We are not toys for you to play with. I think after all this hell you have put me and Dean through, I deserve some answers to the original reason asked for your presences.”

She nodded her head, “Your questions will be answered in due time but not by me. In the meantime, I think the least I can do is put you up in better accommodations.” Once again, the multicolored walls disappeared and he now seemed to be standing in what looked like Bobby’s house. He ran around the place as fast as he could looking for anyone. It wasn’t until he noticed the living room had a singular multicolored wall like in the cosmic veil. That he knew he was in the same place and Orandriel just changed the scenery.


	15. Morning at Jody's and a Night at Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of strategizing going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. Sorry my chapters have been so short. I would rather provide you with something then never update. But I can assure you that the next few chapters will be worth the wait and longer in length. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone's patience.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Next Morning at Jody’s house. . .  
**

Dean woke still not feeling a hundred percent; he felt drained and a little nauseous. He met up with everyone in the kitchen. Jody made breakfast of eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. He took some toast. Everyone noticed Dean’s choice in breakfast but decided not to comment on it. They ate in silence before getting ready for the day. While Dean showered, he noticed that his stomach had expanded slightly but not noticeable enough that it could be detected.

Bobby, Dean and Sam came downstairs to find Jody in the living room with a duffel bag swung over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” asked Dean.

“With you guys. Back to Bobby’s to help with research.” She replied as she walked towards the door to grab her keys.

The three of them shared looks before Sam spoke up, “Jody. . .uh. . .not that we don’t appreciate the help. We do. It’s just that most of our research material is at the Men of Letter’s bunker and we sort of need you to stay here. . .”

Dean jumped in, “To report back to us if anything new happens. Be our woman on the frontline, so to speak.”

Sam agreed with a head nod.

“Oh. . .okay. I understand.” She placed her bag on the couch, “Promise me one thing though, okay?”

“Yeah. Anything?’ replied Sam.

“You will keep me filled in anytime you find something new and don’t hide anything from me just to protect me.” She said with a teary smile not wanting to say goodbye to her boys.

Dean walked up to her and gave her a big hug, “Promise.” He left quickly to avoid the embarrassment of losing his cool over a goodbye.

Bobby and Sam also hugged her and thanked her for the hospitality before joining Dean in the car. The three of them headed back to Bobby’s house to discuss their plan of action and stay one more night.

They spent the next day discussing everything that happen yesterday and the reason behind the events. After hours of deliberation, it was decided that Bobby would stay here in Sioux Falls, in case Jody needed any back up or other hunters called to report any similar activity in other States. Sam and Dean would return to Lebanon and dive into research mode to confirm their theories.The three of them spent the night in each other's company and shooting the breeze.

Feeling fatigued, Dean turned in early hoping that he may be able to get a hold of Castiel. He had not heard from Castiel since the last time he had seen him. He wanted Castiel's input on everything that happened. Dean prayed then went to bed wishing Castiel would be waiting for him in his dreams.

The next morning, they left to head back to Lebanon. Just as before Sam took the wheel of the Impala to head back home and Dean slept most of the way. They stopped at a gas station to gas up and grab some snacks. Upon pulling up to the gas pump, Sam reached over to wake Dean up and as he did so noticed Dean's t-shirt was not as loose around his middle as usual.

"Dean." he nudged his brother.

Dean squinted his sleepy eyes open.

"Go grab us some snacks while I fill up the car."

Dean exited the car to enter the store. He returned with more than a few snacks. He had several bags full of stuff.

Sam gave him a strange look as he entered the Impala.

Dean noticed the look he was receiving from his brother, "What?"

"You might want to easy on the snacks. I noticed earlier while you were sleeping that your abdomen has grown."

"It's that noticeable?"

Sam nervously chuckled, "Um. . .yeah."

"In the shower the other day, it definitely felt slightly bigger but I thought I was imagining it."

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe you really are pregnant."

Dean looked down at his abdomen and it did look a little different then it had a couple of days ago, "We need to hurry up and figure everything out, so this stops." He pointed to his middle.

The rest of the drive was spent snacking and discussing the best books to use for research.

After a few more hours, they pulled up to the bunker and headed inside.

“I’ve never felt so exhausted.” Said Dean as he threw his duffel bag on the table in the library. “I could sleep for weeks it feels like.”

“You slept the majority of the car ride."

"I realize that but it doesn't mean I'm not tired." replied Dean. Sam was going to comment but his brother held up his hand to stop him when he realized what he just said, "Don't even say it."

They walked to the library, "I guess you could grab another nap while I start researching." replied Sam as he gathered some books.

“Nah. I am good.” Dean sat down and opened a few books to scan them all at once.

"Are you sure? You know I'll wake you if I find anything.”

"Yeah, I know. But four eyes are better than two." He smiled at his brother.

Sam handed his brother a book, "Okay, lets get started."

They were but a few minutes into research when Sam noticed his brother was starting to doze off, “Dean, go get some rest.”

He propped his feet up on the table, leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, “Okay, but only for five minutes.”

Sam shook his head at his brother’s stubbornness. While researching, he found the symbols from the sigils that were found at the three different properties. However, he is now stuck at a standstill because the symbols didn't appear with each other in the books. So Sam wrote down each one along with their usage to see if that connects them anyway. You know, like making each other strong by combining them together. But that didn't seem to tell him anything other than some canceled each other out. Technically, they shouldn't have worked at all. He racked his brain to try and make sense of everything he recently discovered. That is when it hit him, maybe it was the substance used to draw the sigils that gave them their power.

He called Jody to see if she could scrap some of the substance off for him to investigate. She said she could and while she was at it she was going to get an extra sample to her forensic team.

Dean was waking up as Sam ended his call. He filled his brother in on everything he found. They agreed to call Bobby together and fill him in, as well.

He also had stuff to report to the boys. Since they left that morning he has received four phone calls from newbie hunters but not about any sigils. They called looking for information on Drakkoons. According to the other hunters, the creatures they were hunting were warning that they will pay when Drakkoons gain full control over mankind. Bobby of course lied to the hunters saying that he never heard of a creature by that name. He did it for their own good. But now he's wondering what Drakkoon demons are really up to if they have other supernatural beings scared.

At this point, only speculation was present. But it did get them a little worried as well.


	16. Research, Research, and More Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'normal' couple of days for the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Thank you all for coming this far with me in the story. I promise two more chapters and we will really start getting into the juicy stuff. Plus, we will find out Dean's condition.
> 
> *Update*: I decided to make the phone conversation between Jody and Sam a little easier to follow. (1/4/2020)  
> ***************************************************************************************************************

The next day, Jody called Sam with the results of the black substance.

“Lets just say my forensic team had a lot of questions. Told them it's a confidential case and on a need to know basis.”

Sam listened intently before he responded, “The results must be pretty strange.”

“You have no idea. A lot of organic material showed up like wood, dirt, and plants. But the materials could not be specifically identified. Also, there were traces of bone and high amounts of sulfur.”

Sam scratched the back of his head as he listened to Jody on the other end, “Well, sulfur makes sense but I can’t make heads or tails about the reason behind the other stuff.”

“What about you? Did your tests come back with anything?” she inquired.

He informed her of their findings, “We tried a bunch of reaction tests to see if it would respond to iron, salt, and holy water. But the substances respond to nothing. Maybe we’re over analyzing it too much. It could be that the Drakkoons made the substance from someplace like purgatory and brought it with them.”

“You think that might be it?”

“Don’t know. Could be a possibility. Hey Jody, could you send the list of materials you found to us. Maybe I could see if Dean is familiar with any of it.”

“Sure thing. I’ll send you an email later today. Oh, how are the symbols coming along?”

Sam let out a sigh of frustration, “I found them and their meanings but it doesn’t make sense when they are used together. But I’ll keep you posted if anything changes.”

“Okay. Talk to you later.”

Sam hung up the phone. Dean entered from the kitchen with a look of curiosity on his face.

“So?” inquired Dean.

“There is good news and bad. They identified what was in the substance but unable to pinpoint the exact materials.”

Dean looked at his brother perplexed. He passed a sandwich to his brother as he sat down at the table in the library.

Sam took his lunch from his brother, “I asked Jody to send over a copy of the results.”

Dean took a bite of his sandwich, “If she couldn’t figure it out, what makes you think we can?”

“I’m wondering if maybe the material might be from purgatory.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, "So. . .what are our plans for today? Continue studying the symbols or look into the information Bobby informed us about?"

Sam contemplated it for a minute, to him both were equally important, but if he had to choose it would be to find out what other magical beings know of Drakkoon demons, "Feeling up to a hunt?"

Dean's eyes gleamed, "Anytime, anywhere."

They packed up and headed out to a couple of well known spots that harbor vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings. There plan was to infiltrate each group and ask questions. They would have to be convincing that they were only there to talk. Over a course of a few days, they infiltrated two vampire nests, a werewolf pack, and a few ghosts. They ended up wiping out all of them, the peace offering was not accepted. Out of all those, only the werewolf pack and one of the vampire nests mentioned something about Drakkoon demons. Some information they already knew but other stuff they had not.There was no way of telling what was true.

They headed back to the bunker. Dean called Bobby to inform him of what they encountered on their hunts. Various rumors about the Drakkoons taking over and becoming a threat to everything that walks the earth. Unfortunately, no research could confirm those rumors, otherwise they would have done something about it.

Dean hung up with Bobby to check-in with his brother, "So, what now? It feels like we're at a standstill."

Sam shrugged at his brother, "I don't know. I guess I could see if Jody sent the email and we can work on that."

"Why?"

Sam looked at Dean confused, "What do you mean, why? So, we can stop the Drakkoons. . .bring Cas back?

"Sorry, but I just don't see a reason to keep stretching ourselves thin without any results."

"What is going on with you? Earlier you were gun ho for a hunt and now you're acting like someone stole your puppy." A look of realization came over Sam's face then he chuckled, "Are you having mood swings?"

Dean looked at his brother wide-eyed, "Shut your face!" he stood up and paced a little bit, "Why do you have to keep bringing that up? Nothing is happening to me. Okay."

Sam sat there laughing to himself at his brother's embarrassment. He liked teasing his brother about it because it made Dean so uncomfortable. Sam raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, calm down. But it did get you out of your funk."

Dean had to admit that he did feel a little better than he was, "Back to research?"

"Back to research."


	17. Craziness Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things happen to the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.

The next few weeks brought a bunch of events. First, Dean confirmed the organic materials are indeed plants and trees from purgatory. When he was there, he learned a lot from Benny regarding the place. Never thought it would come in hand but he was no glad he listened.

Second, Jody was next to call and report that more sigils had shown up in Sioux Falls, only a few days after they reviewed the contents of the black substance. Seems like a coincidence that after they discover the contents more sigils popped up.

Sam got off the phone with Jody, "Well, it looks like Drakkoons are at it again. Jody reported more sigils in Sioux Falls."

Dean looked to his brother from the laptop he was doing research on, "What now?" He was taken aback by Sam's response. Sam stood from his chair, grabbed the keys to the Impala, and walked out, "I'll be back." Dean was left sitting alone in the library trying to comprehend what just happened.

He was startled from research when Sam rushed into the library unfolding a South Dakota road map and continuing their conversation as if a moment never passed, " I went and got some maps. I think we should keep track of the sigils." Dean watched his brother as he rummaged through a drawer for a writing utensil. He found a black marker. After hanging up the map, Sam put a black dot over every residence that had a sigil.

"Sam, you want to slow down for a second and clue me."

Sam looked at his brother, "I was hoping that by marking the houses we would notice pattern."

"Good thinking, Sam. The pattern might tell us where the Drakkoons may be hiding out."

Unfortunately, they could see no central location from where the sigils emanated from.

Lastly, Bobby was still receiving calls from various hunters in a panic after hearing about Drakkoon demons. He was able to assure them that they did not exist but of course, that was a lie. He called Sam and Dean to let them know that more and more hunters are become aware of the demons. Bobby assured them that he would just keep telling the other hunters lies until it was necessary to tell them the truth.

Dean and Sam decided to causally reach out to other hunters to see how bad the rumors had spread about Drakkoons. They wanted to see if they needed to worry about hunters seeking out the demons. After a few hours of calling hunters, it didn't seem like there was a need for worry at this point. All the hunters seem to have the same information and nobody's stories were to far off from one another. The majority said that there was talk about new demons called Drakkoons and they were attacking other supernatural beings.

At the beginning of week three, the dust finally felt like it was settling from the all the craziness of the last two week. Right when the boys thought they could jump back into research their phones rang, Bobby called Dean and Jody called Sam at the same exact time.

Bobby reported that hunters were calling to inquire about sigils they were finding while out hunting and they wanted to know if it related to Drakkoon demons. Jody called to report that local police offices surrounding Sioux Falls were now finding strange markings on building where a person had gone missing. The sheriffs from those local police stations contacted Jody to see if she ever solved her missing person case.

After they hung up, they returned back to the map of South Dakota to mark off the residence reported by Jody. Luckily, the library already had a United States map they could use to track the other places hunters have seen sigil sightings. Hunters reported from Missouri, Nebraska, and Oklahoma. Since there were so few they would wait to explore other States, so for now they decided to go back up towards Sioux Falls and scope out the other places.

They waited till the morning to take off. It was not going to be a pleasure visit, just a quick look and see then back to the bunker. Little did they know that the trip would bring more success than they thought.

As they drew closer to Sioux Falls, Dean became affected once again, though it was very dull. They headed to the first town out of the four that Jody gave them. They were mainly looking for oddities or clues to lead them to Drakkoons hide out but nothing looked out of the ordinary. So, they went to the second town then the third town. With each new town, Dean became more affected. It was the fourth and last town that really caused issues for Dean.

"Pull over!" yelled Dean. Sam came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. Dean leaned out of the passenger door and vomited.

"I guess where in the right place." Sam sarcastically commented. Dean wiped his face and sat erect again in the passenger seat. He death stared his brother for the comment.

"Just keep driving."

Sam got back on the road. As they entered the center of town, it looked like a ghost town. There were no cars on the road, there was no activity at all. It was eerie. As they drove around neighborhoods, they were met with a ghastly sight. Every third house was covered completely in sigils and Dean's symptoms increased in strength. Seeing his brother uncomfortable, Sam drove as fast as he could to get out of town to bring relief to his brother. They were half a mile out of town when something ran in front of the car. Sam slammed the brakes and the impala came to a screeching halt. They both exited the vehicle to find a man knocked unconscious on the road.

Sam looked at Dean, "What do we do?"

"See if he's okay."

"Sir?" Sam rolled the man on to his back to wake him.

"I know that guy." claimed Dean, "He's that guy I chased at the farmer's house a few weeks ago."

Dean walked back to the trunk to grab some restraints so they could take him back to the bunker and question him.

Sam saw his brother return with the restraints, "Are you crazy?"

Dean crouched down to wrap up the demon, "Think about it, Sam. We can take him back to the bunker to get some answers."

Sam crouched down to his brother's level, "We can't drive five hours with a demon in the back of the car."

"Why not? We've done it before."

Sam stood up in disbelief at his brother's insane logic, "Not five hours."

He looked up at Sam then back at the demon, "Fine. We'll take him to Bobby's. Now help me get him into the car."

They loaded him into the trunk.

They entered the impala and Dean called Bobby, "Get the doomsday shelter ready. We're coming in hot."


	18. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They capture a Drakkoon but will they receive the answers they are looking for.

Bobby is waiting outside for Sam and Dean to pull up. He had no idea what the unannounced visit was for. He didn't even know they were in town. He watched as the impala came barreling up the drive. When they came to a sudden stop, he coughed and waved the dust from his face, "What in the hell?"

Dean exits the car, "Hey Bobby." He walks back to the trunk. Sam is already back there popping it open.

Bobby walks over to them, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but you better have a good reason for driving up my driveway like a bat out of hell."

Dean chuckled a little, "Oh, we do and its a good one." He looked towards the trunk and Bobby followed his gaze. Inside he saw an unconscious man with restraints.

Sam and Dean reached in to pull him out and take him down to the basement. Once down there, they restrained him anyway imaginable to keep him put.

They closed the door behind them and waited for him to wake up to question him. Sam and Dean told Bobby their about their recent adventure.

"You're telling me you have a Drakkoon demon in my house. Are you nuts?"

Dean was cleaning his gun, "We need answers and we weren't gonna leave him there. Plus, it was Sam's idea to bring him here. I wanted to take him to the bunker."

Sam jabbed his brother in the arm for blabbing on him.

"So, what sort of knucklehead plan have you two come up with?"

Dean walked over to the door to look inside, "We are gonna ask him a few questions after we get our answers we will let him go."

"Simple as that, is it?" Bobby crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Dean didn't answer instead Bobby and Sam were caught of guard when he swung the door open. They followed after him inside the room.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty." Dean said sarcastically, "This is how its' going to go. I ask a few questions and you answer them. We let you go. But if you refuse, we make your life a living hell."

The Drakkoon demon sat there smiling at them. Dean folded his arms across his chest with his gun in his right hand, resting it on his bicep. Sam and Bobby stood by watching the altercation go down.

"You think that's going to scary me into giving you answers?"

"Nope, but I know that Drakkoons don't like pain and lets just say I've got all day and lots of bullets." Dean saw a flash of fear behind the demon's eyes.

"Fine. What's your first question?"

"I want to know the name of your Alpha?"

Again, the Drakkoon demon laughs, "How bold of you, Dean Winchester."

Dean fired the gun, "Shut up." Bobby and Sam both jumped at the surprise firing of the gun. They then glanced at each other in question of Dean's sanity at the moment.

The demon groaned in pain as blood gushed from his left leg.

"How do you know my name?"

The demon groaned out, "That's a ridiculous question, all magical beings know who the Winchesters are, even old world demons like the Drakkoons."

"How many of you are there?"

"There is an infinite amount of us, but currently on earth there are thirty or so."

"What's your name?"

"Micka."

Dean started to pace the room, "What's your mission on earth?"

Again, Dean fired the gun when no response was giving into the right leg this time.

Micka muffled a scream, "To collect angel grace and bring back with us to purgatory to help our fellow brethen who could not make it out." That wasn't their true mission but he knew better than to divulge that information. Micka glanced down at Dean's abdomen and everyone in the room noticed. 

Dean looked over at Sam and Bobby then returned his attention back to Micka,"How many angels have you killed?"

Micka smirked, "Are they really angels, Dean, if they inhabit a human body and rid the soul?"

Dean walked over to Micka and struck him across the face. Sam pulled his brother back. Dean cooled off and turned around for a few more questions. When he turned around, he found Micka staring at his abdomen again.

"What's your Alpha's name?"

There was silence. Dean cocked the gun and Micka flinched, "His name's Clearan."

"Where is your hide out?"

No response. Dean put a bullet in Micka's left shoulder and asked the question again. Still no answer. Sam saw Dean getting charged up again and stopped him before any further damage. He pulled Dean to the side, "We can't send him back broken and bloody."

"Why not?"

"Because it could cause an all out war and we are trying to get enough information so that we can rid the world of them, not start a war."

Dean sighed, "Fine." He turned around to face Micka once again, "What's a Drakkoon demon's weakness?"

Micka laughed at Dean which prompted him to fire another bullet into his right shoulder.

"Dean." called out Sam.

Bobby pulled Dean out of the Doomsday shelter and left the door open behind him. Sam freed the demon.

But before he disappeared, he said, "You take care of yourself, Dean Winchester. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your angel grace. Clearan has big plans for you."

Dean charged towards him but disappeared before he reached him.

Bobby looked at the brothers, "What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Sam responded with, "How did he know about the angel grace?"

They both looked at Dean, "I'm hungry. Anybody want a sandwich?" he went up to Bobby's kitchen.

Sam followed after him, "Seriously, Dean. Are we not going to talk about everything that just happened?"

"What's there to talk about? I asked questions, we got answered and we let him go like we said we would."

Bobby sat down at the table, "I think what Sam is talking about is uncontrollable anger and not to mention the way he kept looking at you. Oh, and the creepy message he left us with."

"It's nothing. Just your basic demon creep factor." Dean completed making his sandwich.

"And the anger?" inquired Sam.

"I was angry because he was messing with us."

"How so?"

Dean sighed, "You were there. You know how." He took a bite then gesture with his sandwich, "I'm taking this outside."

A conversation ensued between Sam and Bobby once Dean was out of ear shot. They grew concerned that maybe Castiel's grace was starting to have a negative affect on him.


	19. Drakkoon Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan ensues.

A month had passed since Clearan heard that Dean Winchester was alive. His henchmen had to lay low for a while. The Winchesters had caught on with what they were doing and were out looking for them. They had recently caught Micka while he was out collecting more grace. The Winchester’s released him back to Clearan with a message to stop what he was doing or there would be hell to pay.

The message was laughed off by Clearan and he called a meeting to set a new path in motion to get the Winchesters off his trail.

Everyone gathered for the meeting in the dining room. On the table, in front of Clearan, was the book from upstairs.

“Good afternoon, men.” He looked around the room, “I have called you all here to tell you that our plan to take over the world is within our grasp.”

Everyone smiled and cheered at their soon to be success. Clearan raised his hands to silence the group, “Yes. Yes. However, a new plan has been issued in moving forward. As you all know, the Winchesters are standing in our way for collecting more grace. So, we will set our sights elsewhere in the meantime.”

Everyone looked around at each other confused. Clearan continued, “The stars are aligning for us, men. Some new information has been brought to light regarding Dean Winchester. Information which is not yours to be concerned with. The only thing you need to know is your next task. In this book, is a spell to wipe the earth of everything good.” Clearan held up to book.

“I will divide you into groups to retrieve the ingredients that way there will be a higher success rate in completion of the task.” He ended the meeting, divide the groups, and informed them of the ingredients they were to get as well as where to locate the ingredients.

Everyone dispersed to their duties. Clearan walked over to Micka, “I have a very special task for you. I need you to keep an eye on Dean Winchesters whereabouts and report back to me. Once all the ingredients have been brought back, it will be up to you to bring him here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nodded Micka.

Once Clearan was alone in the house, he apparated to a new location outside of Sioux Falls. In fact, it was an old run down house right around the corner from the Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon. He proceeded down to the basement to prepare for the spell he was collecting ingredients for. He conjured a table, a big metal bowl, and some chains. He maniacal laughed to himself at his genius plan then he zapped back to Sioux Falls.


	20. Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigils are still popping up and Dean is caught off guard when something is revealed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Supernatural or the characters of the show. 
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you all so much for being patient while I climbed my way out of my writer's block. I hope to post another chapter very soon. These next few chapters are going to get to the nitty gritty of the well anticipated moment. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I really struggled writing Dean's reaction because I didn't want to do the usual reaction of angry or excited. I may edit it later on if I am not happy with it.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Bobby could tell that a good night's rest had put Dean in a better mood then he was the day before. At breakfast, the three of them talked more in depth about yesterday and the next step in the plan.

Bobby took a sip of his coffee, "Do you think Clearan is going to retaliate for torturing Micka?"

Dean looked at Bobby, in a way that said Micka deserved what he got, in regards to his question.

Sam sat down, with his cup of coffee, next to Dean, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Bobby stood up from the table to refill his cup, "What do we do with this new found information?"

Dean commented, "Nothing. We can't be sure the information he told us was true. We have no reason to believe him and Micka had no reason to be honest with us."

He turned back towards the table to look at Dean and reply sarcastically, "Way to be an optimist, sunshine."

Dean stated angrily back towards Bobby, "What sort of bright ideas do you have? Cause I'm just being honest with you about what I think we should do."

Sam sat listening to the two of them. He could not understand why Dean was angry. Bobby asked a valid question.

"Until we know for sure what Clearan's plan is, maybe we should wait to see if anything new happens."

Anger was brewing inside Dean for reason he himself could not understand. He responded to Bobby with unintentional anger, "That sounds like a great plan, pretty similar to what I had suggested earlier which was do nothing."

"You watch your tone, boy."

Dean stood up and rushed at Bobby in a rage but Sam stood between them, "Go cool off, Dean." He stepped back from Sam and headed out the back door for some fresh air.

Sam turned around to face Bobby, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. His mood has been all over the place. Somethings not right." Bobby walked over the backdoor to look outside at Dean who was pacing the yard.

"I will let him calm down before I go see whats up."

But Dean had returned a few minutes later calmer and apologized to Bobby for his anger. He expressed to both of them he had no idea what came over him and was a little scared as to what happening to him.

The three of them talked after Dean apologized and they agreed that maybe it was for the best that he and Sam stay with Bobby for a little while until they figure everything out. They spent the rest of the night talking and came to a conclusion that they would do their best to stop the Drakkoons from getting angel grace. Little did they know how soon that plan would be put into action.

A week and a half had gone by since Dean and Sam captured Micka and they decided to stay with Bobby. Within that week and a half, they’ve been on one hunt after another, in South Dakota, trying their hardest to protect angels. Jody was receiving phone calls left and right of new sigils. Bobby, Sam, and Dean would scope out the different towns where the sigils were appearing. A few times Dean skipped out on a hunt due to the severity of his symptoms when they were unable to stop an attack. There were only three or four attacks that they were not able to stop for various reasons but the majority of the attacks were stopped.

During their hunts, they took notes on a few things. One, the Drakkoon demons would vanish, instead of fight, in the midst of stopping an attack; which they found strange. They figured Clearan received their message, capturing Micka, loud and clear that they meant business. Second, the Drakkoons were moving in a very noticeable pattern through South Dakota which was both good and bad. Good cause they could figure out which town to travel to next to stop the attacks and bad for the same reason. After a few days, Dean, Sam, and Bobby were beginning to worry that a trap was being set for them.

They decided to test their theory, for a day or two, by not traveling to the next town. On day three, Bobby thought it might be best to hit the next town over even though there were no reports yet. His new theory was that they were being trailed by the Drakkoons and not the other way around. For two days they waited in that town. They drove around a few times looking for unusual activity but they came up empty handed. Even weirder, Jody stopped receiving calls at the station and Bobby stopped receiving calls from hunters. Plus, Dean’s symptoms had stopped completely which meant no more angels were in danger. The three of them thought it best to pack up and return back to Bobby's place. They were on edge waiting for something major to happen, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jody, Bobby, Sam and Dean all found it a little eerie that everything instantly went silent. 

With everything at a standstill, Dean and Sam left for Kansas hoping everything may be changing for the better. Once back at the bunker, Dean found a new sense of rejuvenation, in fact, this is the first time in weeks that he felt great. Sam on the other hand was a little unnerved, something was not settling well with him. So he did what he does best, research. 

Dean walked into the library to see Sam with his nose in a book, "Really, man?"

Sam looked up at Dean, "What?" he scoffed.

"Don't you think we deserve a little break after everything that has been happening?" inquired Dean as he walked over to sit across from Sam.

He looked back down at the book in his hand as he responded to Dean, "I can't help but feel like some major is going to happening, like apocalyptic."

"This is the first time in a while that I have felt great. Lets go out and. . .I don't know. . .have some fun."

Sam put the book down in his hand and grabbed another one. Dean grabbed the book from his brother, "Come on, Sammy."

He looked at Dean, who had his begging face on, "Okay but only for a little while."

The two of them left to head to the nearest bar and grill. Sam watched in awe as his brother ordered two of everything on the menu for himself. They ate and talked for a little while. Dean managed to get Sam drunk enough to sing karaoke together. It had been a long time since they had a chance to chill out and have some fun. Dean started a bar fight just for the fun of it, while all the commotion was happening they snuck out, laughing and out of breath. Sam was so hammered Dean had to help him into teh car then from the car to the bunker and into his bedroom.

Dean got him situated in his room, "Goodnight, Sammy." He returned to the library to clean up the place a little bit before heading to bed himself. 

Sam woke the next morning with a awful hangover, the first one in years. He walked to the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Dean was helping himself to some eggs and toast when Sam walked in. He smiled and chuckled to himself at the state his brother was in. Sam could barely open his eyes and his hair was all over the place, "Rough night?"

Sam was looking for aspirin when he heard Dean ask a question, "No thanks to you."

Dean laughed at his brother's suffering, "You have to admit we needed it though." 

Sam sat down in front of his brother with a tall glass of water and chagrined at the food in front of Dean, "That is the last time I ever let you order my drinks. What were you serving me anyway?"

Dean smiled slyly, "Beer at first then whisky. I poured it into your empty beer bottles. "

Sam moaned at his brother's sentence as he laid his head down on the table.

Silence fell on them for a bit while Sam recouped. As Dean cleaned up breakfast, he said over his shoulder, "Jumping back into research today?"

Sam lifted his head up off the table and comb his fingers through his hair as he responded, "yeah. I think I'm going to look at spell books today. See if I can understand the importance behind using angel grace for spells."

"Sounds good to me."

They both got cleaned up for the day and headed to the library to start research. After a few hours, Dean purposed they stop for a lunch break. They left to a local deli to pick up some sandwiches.

Dean was in the kitchen grabbing plates and drinks as Sam headed to the library to clean off the table a little. Sam started moving books off to one side of the table to make some room. Dean entered the library with plates, the bag from the deli, and some drinks. He put a plate in front of Sam and one in front of him, he placed Sam's sandwich on his plate. Dean continue emptying the bag of its contents with his own sandwich, a family size bag of chips and a slice of pie for him. They ate, talked, and researched. Dean was getting ready to take a bite of pie when suddenly he felt full. As Sam reached for another book he watched Dean push his pie to the side, "Wrong flavor?"

Dean looked at the pie in disgust, "Right flavor, wrong time to ingest." Dean packed the pie back up, grabbed their plates and headed for the kitchen.

Sam did not recognize the book in his hand, “Hey, Dean. Have you seen this book before?”

Dean called back from the kitchen, “What book?”

Sam picked up the book and walked it into the kitchen for Dean to look at, “This one.”

Dean took it from Sam to examine it, “No, I’ve never seen it before. Where was it?”

Sam took the book from Dean and walked back into the library with Dean following after him, “It was with in this pile of books. I recognize all of them but this one.”

Sam sat it on the table and took a seat, Dean followed suit. Sam started to thumb through the book when it landed on the page with a feather. He took out of the book to look at it.

Dean cocked his head at the familiar sight. He reached for it, “That’s Cas’ feather.” He twisted it in his fingers. While Dean was admiring his lover’s feather, Sam looked down at the page it had bookmarked. He yelled with excitement, “Look!”

Dean made a face of dislike at his brother’s outburst, “Dude, I’m sitting right here. Tone it down.”

Sam laid the book flat, “Sorry, it’s just this is the information we’ve been looking for.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother in confusion. He listened as Sam read the first few sentences out loud before Dean started growing suspicious that the book was a trick, a ploy. He grabbed the book from Sam, “Lets just hold on for a minute, okay. We need to ask ourselves some questions first before we buy into this information.”

He was flabbergasted at Dean's response, “uhh. . okay. . .like what?”

“Well, for one thing, where did the book come from, hmm? Think about. How many times have we been through this library doing research?”

“But Dean. . .”

He stopped his brother by continuing his rant, “You know this place like the back of your hand. You even asked me only moments ago if I had ever seen this book.”

Sam grabbed the feather from Dean and held it up at eye level, “Castiel sent it?”

“We don’t know that for sure and if he did send it, where did he get it from?"

“I don’t know, Dean. But it’s worth a try, right?” Sam grabbed the book back from his brother and continued reading. He described the blade and the location coordinates of where the item could be found.

Once he was done reading, he inquired to his brother, “So what do you think? Is it worth trying?” He turned the page to look at the drawing of the weapon and when he received no answer he looked up at Dean.

Dean sat there with a look of wide-eyed bewilderment on his face. Sam watched him slowly put his left hand down to his abdomen.

“What’s wron. . .?” Sam was silenced by Dean raising a hand as to say 'give me a minute'. Sam watched his brother close his eyes and cocked his head like he was waiting for something to happen.

Dean’s eyes flew open as he looked down to his abdomen then he waited again. This time Dean gasped and looked at his brother with terror on his face.

Sam grew concerned, “You okay?” Dean motioned for his brother to come over so Sam did as he was told. As he got closer Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and placed it right where his used to be.

Sam couldn’t figure out the reasoning until he felt movement. He yanked his hand away from his brother and looked at him.

Before either of them could say anything, Dean doubled over in his chair groaning in pain.

Sam knelt down next to his brother, “Dean?” The only response he received was Dean yelling out in pain and reaching for him.

He pulled his brother up off the chair, “Come on. We need to get you to a doctor.” They walked out of the bunker and into the Impala. Sam knew of a local supernatural doctor in town. He sped down side streets until he arrived at the entrance of a back-alley to some businesses. Dean moaned and groaned the whole way there.

Sam pulled his brother out of the car, they walked down the alley until they came to a door. He banged on it. A man in a white lab coat answered the door. Sam in a panic unintentionally yelled at the man, “We, my brother and I, need your help!”

The man step aside to allow them passage, “Take him to the back and to the first exam room on your right.” The doctor followed behind as they entered the exam room, “What’s wrong with him?”

He helped Dean onto the exam table, “I don’t know. He just started screaming out in pain.” Dean writhed in pain. Sam watched from Dean's side as the doctor reached into a cabinet and pulled out a vial and a syringe.

The doctor administered a small dose of sedation to help Dean. Once he was asleep, the doctor examined Dean more thoroughly.

Sam watched anxiously as the doctor waved a quartz crystal over Dean’s body. “Interesting.” commented the doctor. He turned around to place the crystal on the counter. Next, he placed a candle in a dish on top of Dean’s chest. The doctor lit the candle and the flame turned a bright green before it extinguished itself, “hmmm?” He removed the candle, left the exam room, and returned with a book, a few herbs and a small silver bowl. Sam watched the doctor as he placed the herbs in the bowl and said an incantation from the book. Dean’s abdomen glowed a silvery blue similar to angel grace, “Very interesting.”

Sam was growing impatient waiting for a diagnosis about his brother, “What is wrong with my brother?”

“I would like to ask some question before I administer one more test. Then I will have my answer”

“Yeah. . .okay. . .anything.” Sam combed a hand through his hair.

“Have you dealt with any angels in the last couple of months?”

Sam looked at the doctor wondering if he knew Dean was carrying angel grace, “Why do you ask?”

“Your brother’s body is wafting with angel grace.” He pointed to Dean’s abdomen to indicate where the grace was emanating from.

“Yes, my brother disappeared into another realm with an angel.”

“Has he encountered a mystic recently?”

“Not that I am aware of.”

“A complex spell was performed on your brother. The mystic who performed the spell had to have known that your brother was carrying grace.” The doctor exited the room and returned with an ultrasound machine. He put gel on Dean’s stomach and placed the doppler over the gel. “Other than the recent bouts of pain, has your brother experienced any other symptoms?”

“He has had a wide range of symptoms. Anything specific you are looking for?” Sam walked closer to Dean.

“I’m guessing those symptoms would make sense to you if I should you this?” the doctor turned the screen for Sam to look at. Upon viewing the screen, he saw a tiny fetus.

He chuckled to himself in disbelief, their theory was right. Fear quickly turned over when he remembered he was going to have to tell Dean when he wakes up.

The doctor printed out a sonogram picture and presented it to Sam, “Stay as long as you to need.” Then left the room.

Sam fell into the chair next to the exam table in awe at the news. He looked from Dean then back to the picture before returning his gaze to his brother. He was going to use the time he had left before Dean woke up to figure out a way to tell him.

Dean stirred about fourteen minutes later, “Sam?” he tried to proper himself up on the table to look for him.

Sam stood from his chair to comfort his brother, “Hey. Do you remember what happened?”

Dean looked at his brother with a drowsy expression.

“I remember feeling an odd sensation in my abdomen then being in pain." Dean sat up on the exam table.

"I brought you to a local healer.”

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to help ease himself off the table, “I feel fine now. What's wrong with me?”

"I think it is best to wait until we get back to the bunker to tell you."

"Come on, Sam. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Depends." Sam slyly stuck the sonogram into the back pocket of his jeans.

Dean looked at his brother confused, "Depends on what?"

Sam smirked at his brother, "Trust me. You're gonna want to be home when I tell you." They walked out of the exam room and out to the waiting area where they thanked the doctor for his help.

Dean questioned his brother all the way back to the bunker but Sam would not budge. They walked into the bunker and were half way to the library when Dean decided he was growing tired of Sam's antics, "I'm not taking another step until you tell me what's going on."

Sam stopped in the doorway before he turned around to face Dean. He reached into his back pocket to retrieve the sonogram.

Dean watched his brother as he withdrew something from his pocket, it looked like a picture.

Sam looked down at the image in his hand and chuckled before he passed it over to Dean.

Dean took the item from his brother's hands, looked at it before he looked back at Sam puzzled.

The widest grin spread across Sam's face, "Told you so." He left Dean standing outside the entryway to the library.

He looked down at the image once again and laughed. He entered the library,"Told me what? All you did was give me a sonogram picture.”

Sam looked up at Dean as he grew closer, "Exactly."

Dean thought maybe Sam was playing a trick on him, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Sam stared at Dean dead serious, "It's not a joke. Turns out that theory we had months ago is real."

"What?" Dean looked panicked, "This was suppose to be an ongoing joke between the two of us." Dean looked like he was going to be sick. Sam helped him into a chair. Dean stared at the floor has he tried to comprehend what his brother was getting at. Sam jumped as Dean leapt from his chair and over to a pile of books. He was frantically looking through them like his life depended on it.

Sam walked over to Dean with caution, “Do you need help finding something?”

“We need to back track our research on magical pregnancies and see if there is anything in that book Cas sent us about my condition.” Dean was unclear if this was Orandriels doing or the Drakkoons.

“Dean, hold on just a minute, okay? We have some time to figure things out”

Dean stared daggers at his brother before his expression softened, “Sorry, man. I just. . .I need to keep my mind busy or something.”

Sam took a book from Dean, "Why don’t you go rest for a little bit and I'll see if I can find anything.”

Dean forcibly pulled the book out of Sam's hands, “Don’t start treating me with kid gloves, okay? My condition changes nothing. I am still me and I’m not going to sit this out.”

Sam sighed at his brother's behavior, “I’m not. I just think you should rest.”

Dean forcibly sat down in a chair and opened the book, “Yeah, well I don't. I need to figure this out.”

Sam joined him at the table, "What's there to figure out? You're pregnant. We've known for weeks. We just chose not to see it."

"Correction. You've known for weeks. I'm just finding out."

"Dean, think about it, all of it. Think about everything Orandriel said to you back in the cosmic veil, your symptoms, and everything you and Cas have discussed."

Dean looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes, it was all making sense now. Sam joined Dean in his research. After about an hour of research, Sam ears perked up when he heard Dean mumble something to himself.

Sam inquired, “What?”

Dean looked up from the notebook he had been jotting notes in, “I have three months before my condition gets better.”

Sam chuckled at his brother's panic, “Pregnancies are nine months, Dean. Why do you keep calling it a condition?”

"Because that is what it is, until I know for sure. Anyway, I remembered something Orandriel said to me when I first met her. Remember I told you. That Cas and I would be reunited in six month time.”

Things started to fall in place for both of them.

Sam sat the book in his hands down on the table before he inquired, “Do you think she meant pregnancy when she said that 'it would be unorthodox'?”

Dean shrugged, "I don’t know." He knew at this point only one person could truly verify this information. He needed to talk to Cas.

The brothers continued with their research a few more minutes before heading off to bed.


	21. Surprise Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's point of view to helping the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Supernatural or the Characters of the show.
> 
> You will notice over the next few chapters that Dean's personality is changing, it is because of the pregnancy. I try my hardest when writing my stories to keep the characters personality similar to how they are percieved on the show. Not always an ease feat but I do my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel sat on the couch in the cosmic veil’s version of Bobby’s house. He was looking at the book that Orandriel gave him. There was so much information it but more importantly it had something on Drakkoons. He took a feather from his wing and placed it as a bookmark on the page about Drakkoons.

He occupied his time, waiting for Orandriel to return, with reading through the book and some of Bobby's books. There had been a few times he heard Dean pray for him and it took every fiber of his being to not answer. Knowing that Dean was in trouble from Orandriel's last visit and her limiting his time outside the veil; he was going to wait until Dean needed him the most.

He could only imagine what was taking Orandriel so long to locate the ingredients she needed for the spell. She was an ancient celestial being, one would think she had the world at her fingertips. He started speculating that maybe she was playing him and she had no intention of helping at all; it would not be the first time that he had been led astray by a supernatural entity.

As he was placing the book on the coffee table in front of him, Orandriel appeared. The cosmic veil wall displayed an empty library from within the bunker. He looked and waited for Sam or Dean's voice but when he heard nothing, Cas joined her over by the dining room table, "Where have you been? Did you get everything you needed?"

She waved her hand and items appeared on the table before them, "I did and more.”

He looked at her curiously, “I'm not sure I understand what you mean?”

“All in due time, Castiel.” She waved her hand again and the book appeared in her hand, “Lets get started, shall we?”

Castiel watched as she placed all the ingredients into a metal bowl in front of her; they began to glow yellow. Next, she added a silvery liquid that caused the ingredients to glow brighter and bubble. She placed the book inside the bowl which caused the glow to turn a deep purple. Orandriel said an incantation and the bowl began humming a low frequency. She waved her hand and everything disappeared off the table.

Castiel looked puzzled, “Where’s the book?”

She turned him around to face the wall that displayed the bunker's empty library, they walked towards it to gain a better view. Castiel watched intently for any sign of the book then he saw it, a purple glow from under a pile of books on the table. Then Sam entered the library and started cleaning the table up a bit. Dean came in a little while later with plates and a bag. Castiel was on edge watching the Winchesters eat lunch, talk, and research; he hoped they would find the book soon. Then he saw it, Sam grabbed the book he had sent to them. He waited for them to open it when something else caught his eye. Dean had pushed aside his piece of pie and before Castiel had time to comment on it; Sam interjected, "Wrong flavor?"

Dean responded with, "Right flavor, wrong time to ingest." Castiel thought the response coming from Dean was strange. He watched as Dean packed the pie back up, clean the table of garbage and head for the kitchen.

With Dean out of sight , he turned his attention to Sam as he looked at the book in his hand, “Hey, Dean. Have you seen this book before?”

Castiel could hear Dean’s voice off in the distance, “What book?”

Sam left with the book and walked it into the kitchen for Dean to look at, “This one.” Castiel couldn’t see them but he could hear their voices in the distance.

He heard Dean’s voice in the distance, “No, I’ve never seen it before. Where was it?”

He watched them reenter the library and Sam explain to Dean how he came to find the book, “It was with in this pile of books. I recognize all of them but this one.”

They sat down at the table to examine the book. “That’s Cas’ feather.” He was elated when they found his feather. He looked on as Dean admired his feather. He jumped when Sam yelled, “Look!”

He smiled at Dean's reaction to his brother, “Dude, I’m sitting right here. Tone it down a little bit.”

Castiel started feeling helpful upon hearing Sam’s response, “Sorry, it’s just this is the book we’ve been looking for.” He continued listening with a grin on his face as Sam read the first few sentences out loud.

He shook his head when he heard Dean talk about his suspicions of the book, “Lets just hold on for a minute, okay? We need to ask ourselves some questions first before we buy into this information.”

“uhh. . okay. . .like what?”

“Well, for one thing, where did the book come from, hmm? Think about. How many times have we been through this library doing research?”

“But Dean. . .”

“You know this place like the back of your hand. You even asked me only moments ago if I had ever seen this book.”

Castiel watched as Sam grabbed the feather from Dean and held it up at eye level, “Castiel sent it?”

“We don’t know that for sure and if he did send it, where did he get it from? Can we trust it?”

“I don’t know, Dean. But it’s worth a try, right?”

Castiel had noticed that while Sam was reading everything out loud to Dean. His attention suddenly became occupied by something Castiel could not see.

With his nose still in the book, Sam relayed a question to his brother, “So, what do you think now? Is it worth trying?”

Castiel watched with curiosity as Dean placed a hand on his abdomen. Then he heard Sam ask Dean, “What’s wron. . .?” He nervously observed the interaction that was happening between the brothers. Then Dean doubled over in pain.

The wall returned to the multi-colored cloud he was all too familiar with. In a panic, Castiel turned towards Orandriel “What happened? What’s going on with Dean?”

“I found a way to protect your grace from Drakkoon demons. I visited an old friend of mine, she is an old word mystic that had dealt with the demons before. I asked a favor of her and she granted it. I will say no more on the matter, just know that your grace is safe until you are reunited with it.”

"That doesn't explain what's happening to Dean." He glanced over at the wall hoping the image of Dean and Sam would return but it didn't. Castiel turned around to get more answers from her but she was no longer there. He was really starting to panic now not knowing what was happening. He would wait until Dean fell asleep tonight to get an answer.

_**Back at the Bunker. . . . .** _

Dean sat down on his bed, his head still spinning from the events of the day. He realized now that he may had been a little too rude to his brother when all he was trying to do was help. Dean was in denial, there was no doubt about that. He knew something was up all those weeks ago but never wanted to admit it to anyone.

He had always wanted to have a family with Cas but never bothered to ask if it would have been possible. He knew that was why he was in denial and acting the way he was way. He pictured this moment of having a family with Cas differently. He chuckled to himself at the thought that nothing can ever be normal or simple for him. Why do his life journeys always seem to happen when it's the end of the world.

He took a big sigh as he laid down on his bed. He wondered how he was going to tell Cas, that's if he doesn't already know. He played various scenarios through his head as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Dean's Dream** _

It must have been but moments later when he heard a familiar voice, "Dean."

Dean turned around to see Cas standing there. His breath hitched at the sight, for weeks he had been trying to get a hold of his lover. Castiel showing up now could only mean one thing.

They were in a garden with a bench a few feet away from where they stood. They stared at each other for a while, the silence was becoming unbearable. Cas broke it, "How are you feeling?"

Dean nodded his head, "Fine." He walked over to the bench and sat down, hoping Cas would join him, "Where have you been, man? Hmm? I've been try to get a hold of you for weeks."

Cas stood there, "I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to leave." He sighed before continuing, "What happened Dean?"

Dean wasn't sure how he was going to play this out. He so happy to see Cas and wanted so much to tell him the news but he didn't want to just blurt it out at him. Dean could not help but wonder why every time they met in his dreams there was a slight vexation between them. They should be ecstatic to see one another. He was unsure if he should keep up the facade of being angry or just come clean to Cas.

"Where did you get the book, Cas?" Dean kept his eyes staring at the ground in front of him.

"Orandriel has a library of otherworldly items."

He nodded his head, "Thanks for the book. Just in time Sam was killing me with all the research we were doing."

Cas stepped closer to Dean, "You're welcome. You haven't answered my question, Dean."

"It's a little funny story, actually. A story that could maybe wait until the proper time."

Cas was tried of being jerked around by Orandriel and Dean being so secretive, "Dean!"

Dean looked up at Cas, "Maybe you should ask Orandriel about what's happening to me?"

"I've been trying ever since the last time I saw you. She responses differently each time. Now it's your turn to tell me."

Dean returned his gaze to the ground. He could feel emotion welling up inside him and didn't want Cas to know but unfortunately it slipped out when he tried to laugh off Cas' request.

Cas was caught off guard when he heard a chuckled sob come from Dean. He took a seat next to him, took Dean's face in his hands, and watch a single tear fall from his eye. He frowned at Dean thinking the worst but what he heard out of Dean's mouth was not what he expected.

Dean looked into Cas' eyes as his face was being cupped by him and a tear flowed from his eye as he said, "I'm pregnant, Cas."

Cas looked away from him in shock, "How could I have been so stupid not to see it? You're right, I should be asking Orandriel."

Dean looked at Cas, not sure what to think about his reaction. He stood up from the bench and stepped a few feet away as he wiped his hands down his face. He turned around to Cas, "That was definitely not the reaction from you, I was expecting."

Cas came back to reality and looked over at Dean. He rushed to him and fiercely embraced him in a hug. Dean let out another sob as Cas hugged him. Dean's voice broke with a sob, "This wasn't how starting a family was suppose to be like. You were suppose to be at the bunker with me sharing our news with close family and friends."

Cas calmed Dean down as he brought him back over the the bench to sit. They talked about it for a while trying to figure everything out. They discussed theories of magical pregnancies and Cas was still positive that men have never been known to be carriers. Cas told Dean that Orandriel was unaware that Drakkoons were walking the earth and that if she had known she wouldn't have sent him back with part of Cas' grace in him. After hearing that, Dean was convinced Orandriel was lying to Cas and he made sure to let him know how he felt about her manipulation. He assured Dean that wasn't true.

They were both caught off guard when Orandriel appeared. Dean stood up to rush her but was stopped by Cas. He stood in front of Dean to create a barrier.

Through gritted teeth Dean let his dislike of her be known, "What are you doing here?"

"To prove to you that I have no ill intentions towards you and Castiel."

"Well, excuse me if I find that hard to believe."

Cas looked to Dean, "Maybe we should give her a chance to explain why she is here." He pulled Dean back to the bench and they sat down.

"I came here to inform you and Dean of how he came to be in his current condition."

Dean blurted out at her, "You've come to own up to your cosmic joke. Use us as your own personal puppets."

She looked at Dean, "No. When I discovered that Drakkoon demons were roaming the earth, I knew that I had to protect Castiel's grace if you two were to reunite like I promised. Your pregnancy was never suppose to happen, at least not yet. I visited an old mystic friend of mine and explained to her what was happening. She granted me a favor."

"What do you mean Dean wasn't suppose to get pregnant now?" Cas inquired.

"That is a conversation for another time."

Dean was hearing everything that was being said but he was still upset. None of this should be happening at all. He and Cas should be back at the Bunker coming up with a plan to defeat the Drakkoon demons then having a celebratory beer with Sam after they defeated them. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard her voice.

"I truly am sorry for everything, but it needs to happen this way so that your mission on earth can be complete."

"Screw my mission! I am done with this game of yours." yelled Dean, "How do you expect me to do that in my condition?"

"You'll find a way. You always do." She smiled at the both of them before disappearing.

Dean yelled into the air, "I'm not done with this conversation."

"It's no use, Dean. She won't return unless she thinks it necessary, believe me I know."

"What are we gonna do, Cas?"

Dean woke up before he could hear Cas' response. He woke to find his brother entering his room.

_**Back at the Bunker. . .** _

Sam woke to loud noises coming from Dean's room. He got up to investigate. Upon arriving at his brother's door, he realized Dean was dreaming. He knocked on the door before entering the room to see Dean wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Sam walked over to his brother, "Hey. . . uh. . .you okay?"

Dean came to a sitting position in his bed, "No, Sam. I'm not."

Sam looked at his brother baffled and took a seat on the bed. Dean informed Sam of his dream and what Orandriel had told him. By the end, Dean's lip trembled a little, "I need him here, Sam."

"I know you do. We'll figure something out."

Dean nodded in response.

Sam stood from his brother's bed, "Get some sleep. We'll start early tomorrow to figure things out."

Dean laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes.


	22. Unaverage day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have a fairly normal day after finding out about Dean's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with my uploading schedule. I hope to upload a few chapters in the next few days, so keep an eye out.

Sam could hardly sleep last night. When he left Dean’s room, he headed to the library to try and figure out something to help his brother, to help Castiel. During research, he wondered if maybe he could reach Castiel through the cosmic veil or if Dean was the only one. He figured it was worth a shot anyway, “Hey. . .Cas, I’m not sure if you can hear this but I’m gonna try anyway. I know you don’t know a whole lot about what’s going on but any help will be useful. If you find out anything, please try to find a way to give us a sign.”

Sam continued research and waited to see if anything would happen. Around 3 am, he threw in the towel and headed off to bed even though he knew he wouldn't sleep.

As Sam left the library, the book Castiel sent them flew open and turned its pages until it fell on the Drakkoon chapter.

He got up the next morning and first thing he did was go to Dean’s room to check in on him. Sam found his brother’s room empty, “Dean!”

He heard his brother’s response, “In the kitchen!”

Sam entered the kitchen to see his brother at the table, eating breakfast, and working on the laptop.

Dean glanced up from the laptop at Sam when he entered the kitchen, “What’s up?” He took a bite of toast waiting for Sam to respond.

Sam surveyed his brother, “Nothing.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the laptop, “Okay.”

Sam walked over to the stove to grab some food and join his brother at the table. As he dug into his food, Dean moved the laptop aside, “You look like hell.”

Sam met his brother’s gaze, “Gee, thanks.”

Dean finished off his last bit of food, “Hey. I’m just stating the obvious. I’m guessing you didn’t sleep well last night.”

Sam took a sip of coffee before returning to his food, “No. My mind wouldn’t rest. How about you? Did you get any rest?” He pulled the laptop towards him to work on it.

Dean grabbed his dish and took it over to the sink. He responded as he poured himself more orange juice, “Ahh, you know, as well as one can after finding out a cosmic being impregnated you using a mystic.”

Sam chuckled at his brother’s slight sarcasm. Sam looked up from the laptop to look over at Dean and was surprised by what he saw, “Dude!”

“I know, right? It literally happened over night.” Dean stood with his back against the counter and his arms crossed over his chest and just below them was a now very noticeable abdomen.

Sam hadn't noticed earlier because his brother was sitting behind the table than his robe mask his size when he stood from the table, “You’ve grown at least two sizes since yesterday.”

Dean glanced at himself, “Good news is, I can still see my toes. Let’s just hope that I’m not going to get any bigger.” He walked back over to rejoin Sam at the table, “So why didn’t you sleep?”

“I just kept thinking that we’ve missed something or. . .I don’t know. Something feels off, that’s all.”

“Yeah, like what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m going to go get ready for the day.” Dean stood from the table and headed out of the kitchen, “You’ll figure it out.”

Sam watched his brother leave the kitchen still in awe of what was happening to him. He cleaned up his dishes before heading to the library. Only this time it was not to research but to clean up a little. At this point in the game, he felt like all their resources were exhausted. He thought to himself how many times could he or Dean look through the same books for answers. One would think they had the books memorized by now. As Sam reached the table, he noticed a book was opened. He picked it up and recognized it as the book Castiel sent to them. Sam figured maybe Dean was in there this morning looking through some stuff.

He was in the process of putting a book away when Dean walked in hair wet but still wearing his robe and sweats, “Well, its official. I'm going to have to go shopping.”

Sam chuckled at Dean, “Hey, were you in here this morning looking at some books?”

“No. Why?” He walked closer to Sam.

“I found this one opened to the Drakkoons.” A look of realization covered Sam’s face, “Cas.”

Dean made a face like he didn’t hear Sam, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I think it was Cas.” Sam sat down at the table thumbing through the pages.

Dean watched his brother, "Why would you think that?”

“I. . .well. . .I sort of prayed to him last night.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You did what?”

Sam looked up at him, “Yeah. I thought maybe he could help.”

Dean pulled the chair out across from his brother and slowly lowered himself down, “You think it worked?”

“The book was open.”

“Could have been Orandriel?”

“Regardless, it’s a sign that we need to follow.”

“A sign?” Dean was becoming worried that his brother was overworking himself.

"Yeah. . . I don’t know. . .We've been so caught up with everything that's happened. Maybe this is Cas' way to put us back on the right track.”

“I think maybe you need to go back to sleep. You’re grasping at straws.”

“I don't think so. We have pretty much exhausted our resources but we haven't really had a chance to exhaust this resources.” Sam said while holding up the book.

Dean stood from the chair, “Do what you want, man. I’m sitting today out. I've had too much excitement in the last twenty four hours.”

As Dean headed to his room, Sam turned his focus to the book. He hadn't really had a chance to read it in depth on the first night they received it; he merely scanned looking for important information. In all the excitement of taking Dean to a healer, he sort of forgot about it. Sam was going to read every word on every page until he felt satisfied that he learned everything the chapter had to offer. He wrote down note after note on things he thought were important. After reading the part about the weapon, he chose to focus on that next. He compared the notes he recently jotted down to what he already knew about the demons. He knew they used angel blood to conjure sigils, use grace that are harbored by humans with a bond for spells, and the only weapon to defeat them is a dagger that for all they know doesn’t exist.

But he was determined to figure out the location, it might be Dean and Cas's only hope. Sam couldn't really ask his brother to go with him so he made a call to Bobby; he didn’t pick up so Sam left a voicemail. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he started to realize maybe calling Bobby was a mistake. Dean and him had not really talked about what they would tell family and friends about his pregnancy. Sam knew questions would arise when Bobby would return his call and he asked him instead of Dean to help.

Sam was pulled out of his concentration when his phone rang displaying a number he didn't recognize. He answered it thinking Bobby was using a burner phone, “Hello.”

“Hi, is this Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah. . . um. . . who’s this?”

“Hey man. Its me, Mark."

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“The hunting business, you know.

Sam chuckled, “yeah.”

“So I heard you finally got your own piece of heaven in Kansas.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Enough small talk, I'm going to get right down to business. I heading up to your neck of the woods for a hunt and I need some help.”

“Let me check on something first and I’ll call you back.”

"Look forward to hearing from you."

Sam walked down to Dean’s bedroom to find him lounging in bed watching Netflix.

Dean looked up as his brother walked in. He clicked pause, “Hey.”

Sam leaned against the door frame, “Hey. So, I just got a really weird call. Do you remember Mark?'

Dean had his thinking face on, “Oh yeah, that guy you helped a few years ago with a hunt."

“Yeah, well, he asked me to help with a hunt here in Kansas."

"You gonna do it?"

"I don’t know. It seems weird. How come we didn’t know anything strange was happening here?"

"We have been pretty occupied with other things," Dean looked down towards his abdomen, "And we haven’t really been looking for any hunts. It's probably legit. You should go. Might help to get away from here for a little while."

"I don't know. I don't really feel right leaving you here in your condi. . ."

"So help me, Sam, if you finish that sentence I’ll gank you."

"Okay, well I'll call him and let him know I'm interested."

He turned to leave Dean in peace. He called after Sam, “Tell him. I'm in if he wants more help.”

Sam poked his head back in, “Are you sure?”

“You’ve been over this, You're not going to bench me because of my condition.”

“If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then.”

Sam held up his phone to call Mark back but it rang first. Dean looked at Sam, “Geez someone is a little eager for help."

Guilt was writing all over Sam's face, “It’s not Mark.”

“Who is it? And what's with the face?"

"I sort of called Bobby earlier and he didn't answer."

“What? Why?"

“I was hoping to run a few ideas by him." the phone stopped ringing before Sam could answer.

"Great! Now he's going to think we're in some kind of trouble. You call him back right now."

"Okay. I’ll will." Sam left to head back towards the library but called Mark instead to let him know the Winchester brothers were at his disposal. They finished their conversation with a time, a place, and more information on what they were up against.

They were to met Mark in two days at an old run down mill around 3 in the afternoon. A ghost was running a muck and it was going to be a quick salt and burn situation.

Sam tried to call Bobby again but he didn’t pick up and he didn’t bother to leave a message. He started looking up articles about claims of the old mill. He was pulled away hours later when a delicious smell came from the kitchen.

He entered to find Dean making lunch. There was enough food to feed about ten people and Sam made his brother quite aware to this fact, “think you’ve made enough food?”

“I noticed some food in the fridge was going to go bad so I made it. Did you get a hold of Bobby?”

Sam raised his eyebrows, as if to say ‘sure that is the reason.' before responding, "No but I’ll try again later." He sat down at the table to be served by Dean. He was handed a bacon double cheeseburger and fries. Dean also put a plate of nachos down on the table before he sat his plate down with two bacon double cheeseburgers. Sam watched as Dean dug into his food making enjoyment noises as he chewed.

Sam was become disgusted as he watched his brother consume his meal, “You know, Dean. Maybe you should consider eating healthier.”

Dean stared daggers at his brother before responding with a mouth full of food, “Mind your own business.”

“I’m not the one who was just complaining about not fitting in their clothes.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother before taking another bite of his food, "My eating habits are not the problem." He closed his eyes as he savored the bite when he opened them he found Sam staring at him, “What?”

Sam shrugged, “Nothing.” He couldn’t help but smirk at Dean.

“What?” Dean exasperated.

Sam chuckled, “I’m trying to figure out how much of you is enjoying that burger and how much of the enjoyment is due to the pregnancy.”

"Leave me be.”

“Why are you in denial? Just accept it, Dean. You’re pregnant and it shows more than you're aware of.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother before taking another bite. They finished their meal in silence. After the kitchen was cleaned up, they headed off to what they were doing before. Sam found himself quite distracted by Dean's pregnancy. He couldn't help but wonder if his brother should be treating his pregnancy more seriously. If Dean wasn’t then he was. He decided to take it upon himself to stock the fridge with healthier choices for Dean. He headed towards his brother’s room to let him know he was heading out for a quick trip to the store. But what he found was so out of Dean’s character. He found his brother laying on his bed looking at the sonogram and caressing the underside of his slightly more noticeable bump. Sam backed a few feet away from the door before he announced his presence to allow Dean to compose himself, “Dean!”

Sam entered his brother’s room, “Hey. . . um, I’m going run to the store real fast be back in a bit.”

“What are you getting?”

“Just a few things we're out of.”

“Okay.”

As Sam exited the room, he heard Dean call after him, “Don’t bring any of that healthy crap back.” He smirked at his brother’s food preferences. He returned twenty five minutes later with several bags of groceries and some new clothes for Dean. As he was putting the groceries away, his brother entered the kitchen to rummage through the bags for a snack, “Seriously, man.” Dean held up a bag of mixed salad in one hand and a bag of apples in another.

“We need to eat a little healthier, Dean.”

“You mean me.” Dean tossed the items onto the counter, “Look, I know you feel the need to look out for me or whatever but everything is fine.”

“As far as we know. I know you think I might be overreacting but I just think we need to be cautious.”

“I get it but you need to leave those decisions up to me.” Dean rubbed a hand down his face and exhaled, “I can’t believe I am having this conversation.”

Sam walked over to the table and grabbed the other bags sitting there, "Here, I got these too."

Dean opened the bags to find one filled with a variety of shirts in different sizes and the other one had jeans that varied in size, "Thanks."

Sam smiled at his brother. Dean left to put some actual clothes on after spending all day in his lounge wear while Sam continued with the groceries. In the midst of doing that, they heard the bunker door open, Sam was the first to respond to the noise. He entered the war room to see Bobby coming down the stairs.

Sam a little flabbergasted greeted Bobby, "Hey. . .Bobby. What are you doing here?" He said it loudly hoping Dean heard him.

"I wouldn't be here if you would've picked up your phone."

"I tried calling you back but you didn't answer."

"Well, you also didn't leave a message. What was I suppose to think?"

Dean entered the room dressed and wearing his jacket to help hide his bump,"What are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

"Your idijt of a brother here got me worrying, so I had to come see what was going on." Bobby started to walk back towards the kitchen.

Dean turned around to Sam, “What did you do?”

"I called him back, Dean. I swear. He didn't answer."

"Let me guess, you didn't bother to leave a message.”

Sam looked at his brother apologetically, "Sorry."

Dean paced around in a small circle, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sam felt bad for putting Dean in this situation, "Dean?"

He turned around to face his brother, "What?"

He looked pointedly at Dean's abdomen, "What are you going to tell Bobby?"

Dean sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck thinking about what to say, "I guess, we will just have to wait for the right time to tell him and that decision will be left up to me, understand?"

Sam nodded his head.

Their conversation ended just in the nick of time for Bobby to reenter the war room with a sandwich, "I assume I'm here cause you've discovered something?"

The brothers shared a look before returning their attention back to Bobby. Sam chuckled nervously as Dean side smirked at Bobby.

Bobby eyed them strangely, "So, _have_ you discovered something?"

Dean responded, "You have no idea."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Bobby's Back and a little run in with trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. I worked really hard on it and made it a little longer than the previous chapters because you have all been so patiently waiting for an update. I am also currently working on chapters 24, 25 and 26. They are a third of the way done. So make sure to book mark the story and come back regularly for any updates in the next few weeks.
> 
> Also, if you have been reading this from the start make sure to re-read chapter 22 I edited somethings.  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are you going to show me what you found?" Bobby inquired with a mouth full of sandwich. Sam nervously swayed from foot to foot and cleared his throat, "Right. Everything is in the library." He walked away hoping his move would cause the other two to follow. He was getting ready to turn back towards them when he heard their footsteps fall close behind.

Bobby and Sam took a seat while Dean stood next to a chair and used the back to lean on; he dare not sit in fear. They last left Bobby in South Dakota after chasing around Drakkoons and sigils; which was three to four days ago. Dean and Sam kept exchanging glances, Bobby took notice, "Okay, what's with the looks?"

Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject. He slid the Drakkoon book over to Bobby and flipped it open to the appropriate page, "This is what we've been up to since we last saw you."

He brought the book closer to him as he glanced in both brother's direction before looking down at it. They watched intently as he thumbed through the chapter. Bobby looked up at Sam, "Where did you get this?"

Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Cas sent it to us from the cosmic veil."

He was a little irate that they hadn't shared the information sooner, "And you didn't bother to call and tell me."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "We were a little occupied with something else."

"What could be more important than sharing this information?" He picked the book up and waved it around to make his point before placing back down on the table.

Dean and Sam shared another look and again Bobby took notice but chose not to saying anything.

Dean jumped in, "That is something to be discussed later. Right now, lets focus on this."

"This book is the reason why I contacted you earlier. As you can see on this page," Sam turned the page while the book laid open in front of Bobby, "There are coordinates listed for the dagger."

"Have you figured out where they lead?" inquired Bobby.

Sam stood from his chair, walked over to a bookshelf, and brought back with him an atlas, "The coordinates lead to a mountain range in Montana." He pointed to the spot on the map.

Bobby looked up at Sam, "I'm surprised you two haven't gone and raided the place yet."

Sam sat back down in his chair, "Haven't had the time."

Bobby stood and started pacing, "You're telling me that you knew the coordinates to the one weapon that could solve all our problems and you didn't have _time_?"

"Like I said earlier, we've been busy dealing with something else."

He stopped pacing to stand by his chair, "Are you going to tell me what that is?"

Sam looked over to Dean.

Bobby looked back and forth between the two brothers again, "What is going on with you two? Ever since I arrived something feels off and I'll be damned if I don't get some answers."

Dean figured now was a good time as any to tell him, "So, can you help us or not?"

"I'm insult that you even have to ask. I'll do anything to waste those demons."

"Good." responded Dean.

"What do you mean _good_?" Bobby eyed him suspiciously.

"Just making sure you're going to help us because we really need it right now. Sam can't go after it on his own."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the brothers, "On his own?"

Dean turned away from them wiping a hand down his face not believing what he was about to tell Bobby. He turned back around, "Well, yeah, Bobby. It's obvious that Sam needed your help with this. That's why he called you. He knew I couldn't go with him."

Sam jumped in realizing what his brother was about to do and although it was Dean's decision. He figured his brother would have done it a little more delicately than spur of the moment, "Dean-" He was cut off by Dean.

"It would be too risky not knowing what sort of attention I'll bring to us in my condition."

Bobby looked over at Sam trying to figure out what in the world was going on, "Condition?" Sam said nothing in response to his question.

Bobby's attention returned to Dean when Sam avoided his question, "You know how off I've been lately with my eating habits, emotions, and other ailments I've been experiencing. Well, I've received some news in regards to all of my symptoms. It pertains to the theory Sam jokingly concluded to weeks ago."

Bobby recalled that night that he and Dean spent on his front porch and his eyes went wide in realization.

Dean pulled out the sonogram and slid it over to him, "This is what we've been busy with." Bobby picked it up and looked at it before turning his attention back to the brothers. He looked at them in shock to what was unfolding before him. Dean removed his jacket to reveal his extended abdomen which was slightly bigger than the last time Bobby saw him.

Dean tossed his jacket on the back of a chair next to him as he took a seat in the one he had been leaning on earlier, "Its been confirmed by a healer, Cas and Orandriel. In about three months or less, Cas will return from the Cosmic Veil as promised but with our child's help.

Bobby sat unmoved with a wide eyed look on his face staring at Dean while still holding the sonogram picture.

Dean looked to his brother, "I think I broke him."

Sam called to Bobby from across the table while waving his hand in front of his face, "Yo, Bobby."

Bobby turned his head to look at Sam now with a blank expression in his face. He gently placed the sonogram on the table, cleared his throat, stood from the table and walked out of the room.

Sam stood from his chair to go after him but his brother stopped him, "Lets give him some space, Sam."

"Dean, we need to go after him."

Dean leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table in front of him while lacing his fingers over his distended abdomen, "He needs space. Not everyday people get news dropped on them like that. It might be better to go pack for your trip."

Sam left his brother lounging in the library while he went to go busy himself with prepping for the hunt with Mark in a few days and preparing for the trip to find the dagger.

Five minutes after Sam left the room, Dean decided he should probably go look for Bobby. If anyone should check on him, he figured it should be him. He found him sitting at the table in the kitchen with a few empty beer bottles already in front of him.

Dean entered, "Already hitting the bottle, I see. Want some company? "

Bobby sat there, no response. Not receiving a response, Dean walked over to the fridge, "Don't mind me, I'm just going to grab something to eat. Eating for two now. I'll be out of your hair in just a bit." Dean opened the fridge door and mentally face palmed himself at his sarcasm.

Dean pulled a beer and ingredients to make a sandwich out of the fridge, he was in the middle of making it when he heard Bobby say something, "How are you dealing with all this?" It caused him to jumped out of his skin, “Jesus, Bobby!” Dean turned around to look at him.

He finished making his sandwich before coming to sit with him at the kitchen table. He placed the new beer in front of Bobby as he responded to the question, "Not good but I'm dealing the best I can."

Bobby nodded as he cracked open the new bottle.

Dean picked up the sandwich, raised it to his mouth, only to place it back on his plate, “Look, Bobby, I don't do awkward well. This is out of my comfort zone and I wasn't quite sure how to tell you. I won't blame you if you're weirded out by this. I was at first but I've come to terms with it, for the most part."

Bobby’s face contorted into anger at Dean’s statement, “Don’t be such an idjit and assume you know what I’m thinking.”

Dean held his hands up slighlty in surrender, “I wasn’t.”

“Good, cause I wasn't thinking about how weird this situation is. I was thinking how lucky you and Cas are to have a life most hunters don’t get. You know as well as I that hunting doesn’t allow you to have a family, to be normal.”

Dean matched Bobby's anger, “I know that, Bobby.”

“Do you?"

Dean's lip trembled a little at Bobby's reaction, "I just don't know how to handle this, Bobby, without Cas.”

Bobby felt awful. He wasn't mad at him more like mad at how Dean was handling the situation. He couldn't understand how Dean isn't able to see this as something positive in his life, which for him was a longtime coming. Bobby sighed as he composed himself. Dean needed him here for guidance and that is what he would do. That's all he ever wanted to do was be there for his boys. Sometimes that required a little tough love on his part.

" You can start by not being an ungrateful git. This moment needs to be cherished as weird as the circumstance may be. Second, you can allow your family to be there for you.”

"It's hard for me to do that right now. I know I can always count on you and Sam but this is uncharted waters for us. I was fine with the original plan. But now that something new has been added to the mix, I can't screw up if I want Cas back. I feel the pressure weighing down on me." Dean took a bite of his sandwich while Bobby took a sip of beer.

After talking to Bobby, Dean could now find the humor in his situation. He laughed a little at the thought of his comic life, "According to Orandriel, It was was never her intention to impregnate me."

"What do you mean?"

"Cas' grace was only suppose to ride along until I completed Orandriel's mission to unite heaven and hell. She wasn't aware that Drakkoon demons were roaming the earth. So, she got the clever idea to protect his grace by planting it inside another being" Dean pointed to his abdomen.

"She still expects you to carry out her mission in your condition? Was he aware that any of this was going on?"

"Yeah, she does and as far I as can tell he didn't know. He knew that I had part of his grace in me but not the baby. Orandriel hinted to him a few times and he was aware of the lore about humans carrying angel grace in them. But as far as he knew, it was only woman who could carry the grace but only if the bond was strong with the angel."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Bobby spoke again, "Regardless, I'm happy for you, son."

"Thanks, Bobby."

He raised his beer in honor of Dean before taking a swig of it.

"Oh, and just so we are clear, I'm not invalid so don't treat me like one. I've already talked to Sam and he has agreed to not treat me with kid gloves. I am still me but with an extra passenger. I get to be the one who decides if a hunt is too dangerous, understood?"

He nodded his head to let Dean know that he understood but he would be damned if he didn't get some kind of say every now and then. Dean stood up to place his dish in the sink and as he turned around was met with an embrace from Bobby. To shake off the chick flick moment, Dean jokingly talked about how he couldn't wait to see what else pregnancy had to offer him. He knew enough about what happens in a female pregnancy but he was far from an ordinary case. Bobby grabbed another beer from the fridge and a water for Dean as they headed back over to the table. Dean was in the middle of telling Bobby how Sam brought him clothes the other day because his old one's were already snug. Sam walked in as they laughed about the situation.

Sam heard Bobby and Dean laughing in the kitchen, he entered with his laptop in hand.

Dean saw his brother come into the kitchen, "Hey, Sam."

"Hey." he plopped down next to his brother and opened his laptop, "So, I found a few things about the old mill that Mark told us about."

Dean looked to his brother in curiosity, "Clue me in."

"You two are looking into a hunt." Bobby inquired.

They looked at him. Dean stood up from the table to grab Sam a beer, "Well, yeah. We figured it was close by, so there wouldn't be an issue."

Sam smiled at his remark, "I have a friend, Mark, who is coming into town for a hunt. Dean was going to help me with it, but it might be best if you help instead.

Dean looked at his brother, "We talked about this, Sam. No kid gloves. I can help out with easy hunts."

Bobby took a sip of his beer, "I won't allow it."

"Really?" Dean exasperated, "You and I just had this conversation."

While looking at his computer, he informed Bobby about the hunt, "It's supposedly a simple salt and burn. We're meeting up with him in two days."

"Are you sure that is a good idea with Drakkoon demons out there, can Mark be trusted?" Bobby narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Sam smiled as he replied, "I've helped Mark before on a hunt a few years ago. I don't know him really well but enough to know that he wouldn't have asked for help unless he needed it."

Still suspicious Bobby inquired, "How come I've never met this hunter? I know all of them in the business."

"He is quite new to the craft and likes to work solo for the majority of his hunts." replied Sam.

Dean felt the conversation getting uncomfortable, so he changed the subject back to why his brother came to them in the first place, "So, what did you find?"

Sam cleared his throat as he informed them of what he found, "According to newspaper articles, there was a witch riot at the mill around the time the Salem witch trials were at their peak. There was one casualty during the riot, a teenage girl, they drowned her to test if she was a witch. Last week was the anniversary of her death.

"Makes sense why the old mill is haunted, what else?"

Sam continued, "They buried the teenage girl on the grounds of the old mill as a warning to all."

Dean had his thinking face on, "Why is the haunting happening now? Was she really a witch?"

"The town is doing some historical renovations on landmarks, the mill is one of the buildings due for renovations." said Sam as he scrolled further down the article.

Bobby took a sip of beer, "Her grave site is being distributed that is why there haven't been any issues until now."

Sam cleared his throat before responding, "That was my thought too. But as far as her being a witch we won't know until we get there. Back then they assumed everyone was a witch because of ignorance."

Dean adjusted his position in the chair to get more comfortable, "Works for me, the hunt sounds legitimate enough. We'll just go prepared for anything."

"Now that we've figured that out can we work on pinpoint the dagger's location." Bobby stood up from the table and stretched a little before heading off to the library to get to work.

Dean stood up as well to follow Bobby when he noticed his brother's computer screen as Sam exited out of the newspaper article another website took its place, "Come on, man. Seriously?" he pointed to his brother's screen.

Sam had been secretly researching pregnancy symptoms, "What?"

Dean stared at his brother disapprovingly.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious, Dean?"

"NO!"

Sam exited out of the browser, "Fine. I wont do it again." he closed the laptop.

"Thank you."

They both headed to meet up with Bobby in the library. After getting settle in to start research, Dean could feel his brother staring at him for the fifth time in the last thirty five minutes from across the table, "What?" Dean exasperated.

"Nothing." Sam went back to looking at the book in front of him.

Dean set down the book, "No, come on. You obviously have something on your mind. Spill."

Bobby's attention was drawn to the brothers. Dean knew he was gonna regret giving the floor to his brother but it was either that or his brother's constant stares for the rest of the day.

"I'm having a really hard time with the fact that you're not curious about your pregnancy. I just . . . I mean. . . Don't you have questions cause I do. Yeah, sure we know nothing about your particular situation. But I can't help and feel like you should be doing something. . I don't know. . . productive."

At the same time Bobby and Dean said, "Productive?"

"Yeah. You know, like eating healthier, checking in with a healer, learning anything you can about pregnancies in general or even setting up a nursery, for god's sake."

"Whoa, Sammy, calm down. Take a breath. First off, none of that is really my style and second I think I'm doing everything I need to." Dean could see the frantic and worry in Sam's eyes. He sighed before he added something to calm his brother down, "How about this, I will let you know if I need anything or want to know something, okay?"

Sam nodded his head. He was okay with that for the meantime but it wasn't going to stop him from intervening when it felt necessary.

"Good. Now lets focus on more pressing matters like finding this dagger?"

A few more hours of research under their belt and they stopped for dinner before heading to bed.

The next morning after breakfast they dived right back into research when a thought popped into Bobby's head.

"What's the plan after we find the dagger?"

The brothers shared a puzzled look. Sam inquired, "Plan?"

"You do have a plan, right? Other than getting the weapon. Like what do you plan to do with it once you get it? It's a highly coveted item."

They looked at each other again but this it was one of a more guilty/realization on the subject at hand. Sam looked through the book to see if the chapter said anything about beacons warding the Drakkoons if the weapon was disturbed there weren't any warnings. He conveyed that to Bobby to ease his fear but Bobby retorted with, "Well we didn;t think there was a weapon. Yet, here we are trying to find its location."

"Good point." Sam looked further through the book hoping to find something else.

Bobby sighed, "Don't tell me you idjits were simply going to bring it back here."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "It's the safest place I know of."

The spent the next few hours discussing how they were going to conceal the weapon when they found it. Bobby suggested the best option could be a warded iron box. Sam thought it was a good idea to hide it in a crypt on holy ground and Dean could care less how to conceal it as long as it was easily accessible when the time came to use it. After debating the best solution and coming up still with no results, Dean opted to have lunch and to take the rest of the day off.

Sam woke the next day and got in touch with Mark to make sure he still wanted assistance with the hunt. Mark assured him that he did. Dean woke up not feeling the greatest and was going to power through but Bobby and Sam both told him to go rest until the hunt. He did as he was told but made sure to remind them that he was not a child and could take care of himself.

Bobby and Sam doubled checked they had everything they needed for this hunt and then some. Dean decided that he was still feeling off and would stay behind but if they needed him for anything to not be afraid to call him.

Bobby and Sam headed out to meet up with Mark. They showed up at the mill about an hour later, Bobby and Sam looked around from inside the vehicle. They were early to meet Mark by six minutes. Bobby and Sam took that time to shoot the breeze a little bit until Bobby noticed it was five minutes after three o' clock, “I thought you said he was meeting us here at 3 pm.”

Sam looked at his surroundings out the passenger window “That's what he said.”

“Okay so where is he.”

As Sam pulled his phone from his pocket in an attempt to call Mark, Bobby looked around, “Ive got a bad feeling about this."

Mark's phone went straight to voicemail. Sam put the phone back in his pocket, “Lets give him sometime. He’s not familiar with the area, maybe he got lost.”

Bobby looked at him in disbelief, “When have we ever got lost on a hunt? Hunters don’t get lost."

Sam opened the passenger door, "Maybe he decided to park and walk here." but he received a look that said I doubt it from Bobby.

Sam started to get out of the car.

Bobby panicked a little, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna look around."

Bobby started to get out but was told by Sam to stay put. Bobby shouted out of the driver's window as Sam headed towards the mill, "I'm giving you five minutes, if you don’t come back I'm coming to after you."

He watched as Sam armed himself as he grew closer to the mill. Bobby knew that Sam was being prepared in case anything happened but after Sam entered the mill and didn't immediately come out he knew something was up.

Bobby armed himself and walked up to the mill. He cautiously walked inside to find Sam gagged and tied a chair. He was then jumped by two men and disarmed. A third man walked behind Sam and held a knife to his throat. The man who Bobby recognized as Micka called out to him, “try anything and this Winchester gets it.” The knife sliced Sam’s neck a little to prove he wasn’t joking. Bobby made a dumb decision and tried to wriggle free. The two men holding him delivered punch after punch until blood was drawn. Sam tried yell at them to stop. He was pulled firmer against the back of the chair. Micka walked over to Bobby who was on the ground with a bruised and bloody face. As he approached, the two men on either side of Bobby held him up so Micka could get right up in his face, “You tell Dean Winchester to bring us the book or his brother gets turned into one of us.”

With that being said they threw Bobby out of the mill backwards. Once he got his bearings, Bobby ran to the car and headed back towards the Bunker.

Dean couldn't stand the confinements of his room any longer and ventured into the war room where he found Sam's laptop. He opened and started looking at pregnancy websites. He made a mental note to erase the history before Sam came back so he wasn't caught red handed. Ever since that night that Sam had asked him if he was curious he decided to get an idea for what he was going to be in for but of course he wouldn’t let Sam know of his curiosity. He was so immersed in one website that he jumped when the Bunker door flung open with force.

He looked up to see a beaten up Bobby. He jumped up to meet him half way up the stairs and help him to a chair, “What happened? Where’s Sam?”

Bobby sat down, “It was a trap. Drakkoon Demons jumped us and now have Sam. They know we have the book. It’s a trade situation, Sam for the book. You can’t do it Dean.”

"I know that Bobby, let me think for a second.” He closed his eyes trying to process what to do when it accord to him that Sam showed him a spell a few years back.”I have an idea. But first lets get you taken care of.”

Dean walked away to return with some ice and a first aid kit. After fixing up Bobby, he left him to ice his face and gather the materials he needed to perform the spell.

He performed a glamour spell to transform another book into the book the Drakkoons were looking for. Dean picked up the fake book and headed up the stairs. Bobby called after him, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Dean looked over the railing at him, "To rescue my brother.”

Bobby weakly stood up from his chair, "Not without me you’re not.”

Dean rushed back down to his side, “You’re in no shape to fight right now.”

“I’m fine.” Dean sighed at the stubborn old man before him and nodded. They headed back out to the old mill together.

As they arrived and before Bobby even through the car into park, he grabbed the book from him receiving a response, “What the hell, Bobby?”

He stood in Dean's path, “I'm not risking you going in there.”

Bobby started to exit the car but Dean grabbed him, “Tough. We'll go in together then.”

Bobby looked back and forth between the mill and Dean, “Fine.”

They walked up to the mill. Dean took a breath and put classic stoic Dean face on. He kicked in the door to see his brother sitting in a chair with a knife to his throat.

“Boys.” Claimed Dean as he entered the mill.

“Dean Winchester.” Micka replied.

Dean smiled, “I’ve come to collect my brother.”

“Do you have the book?”

Dean chuckled. He raised his right hand to show he had the book, "First, I get my brother than you get the book.”

Micka brought the knife closer to Sam's neck and nicked him, “Book first or your brother’s dead.”

Sam yelled out to his brother, “Don’t do it, Dean.”

“Shut up, Sam. I've got it handled.”

Sam struggled to get free but it only brought the knife deeper to his neck.

“I get Sam now or I torch the book.” Dean pulled out his lighter and flicked it on. He placed it under the book, “Your choice.”

Micka untied Sam, “I'll send your brother to you to collect the book and bring it back to me.”

“Fine.”

Sam walked over to Dean. As he got close, Dean lit the book on fire and threw it towards the demons. Bobby grabbed Sam and pushed him out of the mill. As the demons lunged towards the book to put the fire out, Dean ran after Bobby and Sam.

After getting back in the car and getting on the rode, Sam blew up at his brother for two very different reasons. He turned around to Dean in the backseat.

Sam knew when the questions left his mouth that he sounded angrier then he intended to be, “Why did you do that, Dean? That was our only resource to defeat them.”

Dean replied a little annoyed at Sam, “Give me a little credit, Sam. Do yo really think I'm that dumb to give up the only resource we have?"

Bobby focused on driving while the brothers had their spat.

"So, it wasn't the book Cas sent us?"

Dean became slightly defensive, "No. I used the the glamour spell you showed me a couple years ago."

Sam was still seething, "What book did you use?"

"An old lore book that we had sitting around and probably pretty much memorized by now."

"You couldn't have used something else?"

Dean matched his brother's anger, "Okay, I know this really isn't about the book. What are you really mad at?"

Sam took a deep breath in and out, "Why did you risk yourself coming after me?"

"It's kinda of my job being your big brother and all."

Sam was so angry now he had tears in his eyes, "I'm serious, Dean. They could have caught me as a trap to catch you."

"Well, they didn't. Drop it. All that matters is we're all safe."

"But if anything had happened-"

"It didn't, okay? Let's be thankful for that and move on. What's done is done and I do it again in a heartbeat." Dean laid down in the back seat, "If you don't mind, I'm going to try and get a little sleep to try and get rid of this headache."

The rest of the way back to the bunker was silent.


	24. Second Round of Pregnancy Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While researching for the exact location of the Drakkoon dagger, Dean experience his second round of pregnancy symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the drama going on in their lives, I decided to lighten it up a bit and provide a little bit of comedy.

Everyone went to bed last night a little uneasy from the days event of rescuing Sam. They were all dealing with their own issues that night. Sam felt awful for putting his brother in that predicament. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep he decided to go to the local market to grab some beer and a few groceries. He arrived back at the bunker, cracked open a beer and put the little amount of groceries, he purchased, away. He went for a run, came home, took a shower, and upon seeing the time decided to make breakfast.

Bobby was feeling a little on the worthless side for not being able to use his extensive hunter knowledge to help to his family. Not able to sleep, he ventured to the bunker library to work on some personal research for other hunters he was helping.

Dean was plain fed up with being played by supernatural beings, in general. He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling trying to strategize the next move to defeat Drakkoons. He was exhausted but his mind would not rest therefore he would not either. He spent all night, like his brother, tossing and turning.

But tomorrow was a new day and they were going to use the day to the best of their advantage.

Although none of them slept, they found comfort in their new found ambition to locate the dagger. After talking a little, the three of them concluded that would be their main focus until the dagger was in their hands. Well except for Dean, his main focus, at least for the moment, is breakfast.

Sam was in the middle of making breakfast when he heard Bobby and Dean conversing in another room. So naturally, Dean inquired about food when the smell of breakfast foods clung to his little brother as he entered the room. Dean practically ran to the kitchen.

As he arrived he saw the mountain of various food items on the table. His little brother made bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs, a fruit salad, french toast, quiche, and toast. Dean took in the sight of food with great pleasure and loaded everything on his plate. Sam and Bobby, of course, help themselves though not as indulgently as Dean. He went back for seconds but this time, it was mainly bacon and sausage. They watched him as he moaned in pleasure with each bite he took.

Dean looked up from his plate to see that he had an audience, "Great breakfast, Sammy. Thanks for making everything."

Sam smiled and nodded at his brother.

Bobby took a bite of some toast, "I'm going to return some calls from other hunters before I help out with dagger research."

Dean stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth,"sounds good."

Sam stood up from the table to take his plate to the sink, "Might want to slow down there, Dean. Eating fast like that might not be good for you later."

Dean stuff a piece of sausage in his mouth, "Shut up." He chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth as he watched Sam head out of the kitchen, "Bitch."

Sam retorted, "Jerk." As he exited the kitchen.

Dean joined his brother in the library when he was done eating and put the leftovers away. Bobby was in the war room returning phone calls with hunters who had called him looking for information on whatever various monsters they were chasing.

Dean squirmed in his seat a few times as if he was trying to get comfy. A few minutes later he was burping and groaning a little, he kept rubbing the center of his chest. Sam noticed how uncomfortable his brother looked, "You, okay?"

Dean looked at his brother, "I think I ate to much. My chest burns."

Sam smiled, left the room and returned with a bag, "Here."

Dean took the bag from his brother, "What's this?"

"Your pregnancy arsenal." Sam took a seat down back down in his chair as he watched his brother unload the bag.

Dean pulled out antacids, cocoa butter lotion, ginger chews, and some other various medications. He opened the container of antacids gladly and chewed a couple waiting for relief. A few minutes later he sighed at the immense relief he was feeling, Bobby walked in to see over-the-counter medication in front of Dean, "What's going on?"

Sam looked up at Bobby and smiled, "Dean is experiencing his first bouts of heartburn."

Dean was irritate with the pleasure his brother was getting by one upping him.

"I bet you're glad I was doing research now, huh?" Sam said sarcastically.

Dean made a displeased face at his little brother's 'I told you so' attitude.

The rest of the day continued on as normal but Dean was not having it easy. He was experiencing heartburn with pretty much everything he ate. Sam proposed to Dean that now might be the time to change his diet up and eat a little better; which did not go over well. Research was going well and they had pinpointed an almost exactly location, the dagger seemed to be residing in Bozeman, Montana; now they were going to prep and plan for the trip. Part of their plan involved adding more protection warding to the bunker since Dean would be staying by himself.

The next day around lunch time, Dean was in his room napping when a delicious smell pulled him from his slumber. He entered to see a plated burger on the counter by the stove. Looking around the kitchen, he noticed a salad sitting on the table, so he figured his little brother made him lunch. He took the burger over to the table to enjoy. Sam walked in to see Dean eating his burger, "Dude?! That's my lunch."

Dean took a bite, "Make yourself another one. I'm eating this one." He was already half way through the burger. He took another bite, "This is delicious. What did you put on this?"

Sam couldn't believe his big brother was enjoying the burger. He crossed his arms in front of his chest a little satisfied with the information he was about to give Dean, "I can't make another one. That was my last veggie burger."

Dean stared at his brother wide eyed with a mouth full of food. He looked at the burger in his hand and shrugged his shoulders. Sam sat down at the table, "Would you like my salad too?"

"No, you can keep that rabbit food. But this. . ." Dean stated as he held the burger up, "we need to buy more of."

Sam couldn't help but laugh to himself at Dean enjoying a veggie burger.

After lunch, Bobby, Sam and Dean, sat down to finalize their strategic plan as well as ward a metal box to carry the dagger in safely. Dean was feeling a little peckish, he left for the kitchen and returned with a snack. Sam was assisting Bobby with warding the iron box when he heard a snap then a crunch. He looked up at Dean, "Are _you_ eating a carrot?" Bobby joined Sam in looking at Dean eating a carrot.

Dean felt like he was being accused of some sort of wrong doing, "Yeah. What's it to ya?" He took a bite of the carrot.

Bobby and Sam shared a look. Sam chuckled to himself at his brother's new found craving, "I have never seen you eat a vegetable unless is was on a burger."

With a mouth full of carrot Dean explained his reasoning behind the snack, "I needed a snack and this was the only that appealed to me so I grabbed it. Sue me." He took another bite.

Sam looked over a Bobby again and they shared a knowing smile. Dean felt as if something was transpiring between the two men.

Bobby returned his attention to warding the box, "I'll let you handle this, Sam."

"What's going on?" Dean exasperated.

"Dean, you are experiencing pregnancy cravings and by the looks of it they lean towards healthy foods."

Dean pointed an accusing finger at his little brother, "You take that back."

"It's natural, Dean. All part of the natural part of being pregnant."

Dean thought he had already experienced pregnancy symptoms earlier on. He couldn't believe this was happening, what else was his pregnancy going to put him through. Little did he know later that night he would experience another pregnancy symptom, it started when he settled in his room for the night. He was watching television when Sam stopped by his brother's room to let him know they had finished with extra protection warding on the bunker for when he and Bobby left.

Sam entered his big brother's room when he noticed that Dean was noticeably upset. He went to his brother's side to discover a commercial had just got done playing on the television and it moved him to tears. Sam was rolling on the floor laughing. Dean was pissed that his brother was amused at his expense. Dean was already a pretty emotional person but this was ridiculous and hoped this symptom did not last long.

Exhaustion was a symptom that Dean experienced early on when they we were assisting Jody with sigils a few weeks back. It had tapered off a while ago but for some reason, it had come back and with a vengeance. He was taking more naps than he ever had in his entire life. He would later find himself in an awkward situation due to his exhaustion taking over.

Waking up from his third nap of the day around 3 pm, he requested that they all order dinner from a new restaurant in town that serviced vegetarian options of some of Dean's favorite foods. With his new health cravings lately, He couldn't stop thinking about the foods on the menu. Bobby and Sam indulged Dean and ordered food for pick up. The brother's left to pick up the food when Bobby received a call from a hunter buddy of his that needed some help with a hunt. He called the boys to let them know that he was heading out to assist a hunter and would be back in less then twenty four hours and that Dean could help himself to his food order.

Sam hung up the phone as his brother was coming out of the restaurant with the food they ordered. He was leaning up against the Impala when Dean approached him with the food. He informed his brother that Bobby was heading out on a quick hunt and would be back tomorrow. Dean opened the passenger door to put the food in the car when they heard a scream coming from around the restaurant building. The brothers armed themselves and head over towards the noise.


	25. Winchesters meet Clearan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearan finally graces the Winchesters with his presence and it cost them dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters of the show. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience in my uploading. I hope to have a few more chapters up by Tuesday.
> 
> Also, I found a way to add images to some chapters to depicted Dean's pregnancy. You'll have to imagine his usual grab on the image.  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They headed around the side of the building with their weapons drawn to find nothing but a dark alley. They headed back to the car when they both felt something solid come in contact with the back of their heads. The next thing Dean remembered was hearing Cas’ voice at first then it turned into Sam's, “Dean. . .Dean, wake up. . .you need to wake up. . Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes to a dimly sunlit room. He felt disoriented, his eyes darted around the room searching for his brother. His head was throbbing he moved his right arm to touch the back of his head only to find it chained to the wall. Dean tried to move the rest of his limbs but found they too were chained. Sam called out to him again, it grounded him and the room came more into focus. He looked over to his right to see his little brother chained up to the wall as well.

Seeing he had his brother's attention, Sam sighed in relief, before whispering to him, “Hey, are you okay?”

Dean whispered back, “Yeah, I think so. My head hurts but other than that I feel fine. You?”

“Same.”

Dean could tell the room was slowly growing darker due to the sun setting and minimal windows in the basement. He looked around the room again, "Are we in a basement?"

Sam also looked around the room, "yup."

"Did we seriously get ambushed again?"

"Looks like it."

"I don't believe it. I'm going to be so glad when we can finally wipe Drakkoons out of existence."

Sam was going to respond when they heard the sound of a door opening. A thunderous disembodied voice was heard from the now completely dark room, "Sorry about the accommodations but I couldn’t take a chance, as you know."

A light was turned on from overhead and it didn't do the best job of lighting up the basement but it got the job done. A figure walked out from the darkness and into the light, “Dean Winchester.”

Dean looked to his brother than back to the figure, “Wish I could return the favor.”

“I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I’m Clearan.” He said with a wicked grin.

Dean scoffed at Clearan’s cockiness. At the name, he could see Sam struggling out of his peripheral vision. They both knew how bad it was for Dean to be in the same room as the Alpha. Clearan took a step closer towards Dean. Sam still trying to break free was trying Clearan's patience, at the snap of his fingers his body froze but his head was still able to move.

Clearan turned his head towards the younger Winchester, “You _will_ stay still.”

He needed to take Clearan’s attention off Sam, “Hey! It’s me you want.” He turned to face Dean and took a few steps until he was inches away. Clearan reached up and brushed Dean’s cheek with a finger. He jerked his face to avoid the touch.

Sam watched as Clearan touched his brother's face. He called out, “Dean!”

“Enough!” Clearan yelled as he grabbed Dean's face to force eye contact. His gaze dropped down to his round abdomen. Clearan let go of his face to graze the left side of his belly, “Now, if you don’t mind, you have something I want and I always get what I want. Lets proceed, shall we?” Dean felt violated and his face grimaced at the touch. Clearan snapped his fingers as he walked backwards away from Dean. A table with a large silver bowl and various ingredients appeared before him. Next to the table was a chair. Dean and Sam shared a look before they returned their gaze back to the Alpha. Dean knew what was probably coming next and discreetly tried to loosing the chains from the wall.

With another snap of Clearan’s fingers, two henchmen appeared. One stood next to Sam with a knife to his throat and the other was releasing Dean from his chains. As he was being released, Clearan warned him that if he chose to struggle or fight; Sam would be killed. The henchman shoved Dean over to the chair, forced him to sit down and tied him to it before stepping a few feet away. 

Dean looked at his brother in fear before turning his attention over to what the Alpha was doing next to him. Clearan started to place ingredients in the bowl as he said an incantation. Thinking the Alpha was occupying himself, Dean tried to struggle free but halted swiftly when he felt strange. His body felt tingly and warm.

Clearan finished the incantation before adding another ingredient, a flash emitted from the bowl; its contents started to glow a silvery blue then a bright yellow before returning back to the original color. Dean's body continued to feel strange, mainly warm, the tingling had disappeared. The brother's watched as Clearan walked around the table to stand in front of Dean. He planted both hands on Dean's belly, it glowed the same color as the bowl. He struggled to knock the Alpha off of him but stopped when he heard Sam groan in pain. He glanced over at his brother to see blood running down his neck. Dean returned his attention to what was happening to him. Clearan's arm were now the same glowing color as his belly. The Alpha whispered a few words before pushing his hands through his abdomen. He screamed out in agony, Sam watched in distress as his brother writhed in pain. He called out to his older brother in panic, "Dean! nonono. Stop!"

Dean threw his head back, panted through gritted his teeth at the pain, as Clearan withdrew his hands. The pain quickly disappeared and Dean hunched forward breathing heavily. He tried to yell but his words came out weak and almost inaudible, "I'm. . .going. . .to kill. . you." As he composed himself, he looked up at Clearan, to find a ball of light hovering in his hand.

They knew that he was after the baby's soul due to the angel grace that inhabited it. Sam and Dean silently panicked to themselves at the realization of what the Alpha was holding in his hands. Clearan pulled at a chain around his neck that had a vial on the end of it. He put the ball of light from his hand into the vial and with a wicked grin on his face, he snapped his fingers and the brothers found themselves next to the Impala in a now empty parking lot in front of a closed restaurant. Sam rolled onto his side to look over at Dean who was laying on his side groaning. Sam slowly stood, applying pressure with his left hand to the wound on his neck. He took a step towards his big brother unsteadily but the closer he got the more steady his steps became. He reached Dean and dropped to his knees. With his right hand he grabbed Dean's left arm and pulled him onto his back. Dean's face grimaced at being moved, his eyes stared up at the sky, his mind spinning. Sam pulled him to a seated position, Dean placed a hand on his curved abdomen in panic, "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." He said at the realization of what had just occurred. Sam placed a hand on the side of his brother's neck and rubbed his thumb on his cheek to get him to soothe him.

At the gesture, Dean looked at Sam, to see his brother's flannel and undershirt covered in blood. Sam asked if he could stand, he nodded back in response. He put his hand out for Dean to grab to be hoisted off the asphalt. He reached out towards his little brother to check his wound but Sam assured him it was no biggie and the bleeding would stop soon.

They knew Clearan sent them back to the Impala but they looked around anyway to take in their surroundings, all felt lost to Dean. He yelled in fury, "SON OF A BITCH!" Sam watched his brother with heaviness and understanding of what he could possibly be going through. Feeling weak, Dean dropped to his knees and hung his head.

Sam approached his brother cautiously. As he grew closer, he placed a hand on his big brother's shoulder. Dean collapsed forward on his elbows, interlacing his fingers and resting his forehead on his thumbs. Sam now kneeling next to his brother rubbed his back soothingly as Dean screamed out in anger, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream became a sob and his heart hurt for his older brother. They stayed in this position for a few minutes until the sobbing turned in to a sniffle.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm to help him up off the ground, "Come on, Dean. Let's go home."

They rose slowly and walked closer to the Impala when Sam heard his brother quietly say, "How could I have let this happen? I had one job and I couldn't even do that right."

Sam turned Dean to face him. He would not let his brother self-loath. It was his job now to help Dean pick up the pieces and fight back, "You couldn't of known when or if this was going to happen."

Dean looked as his brother tears pooling in his eyes, "I, we, knew that the Drakkoons were planning something. It was only a matter of time, Sam." He leaned up against the car, hung his head, and sniffled before looking back at his brother, "I _should_ have known."

Sam shook his head at his brother and swallowed down his feelings,"This is not your fault."

Dean avoided looking at his brother,"Isn't it?"

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "No, its not. But We will fix it, okay?" Dean scoffed at his optimistic brother. But Sam continued, "We'll figure it out. We always do"

"And how do you suppose we do that, Sam? Hmm? We don't know where to find them. A summoning spell doesn't work so we can't bring them to us." Dean's anger coming back.

Sam opened the passenger door, "I don't know. Lets go back to the bunker and call Bobby or try to get a hold of Cas."

Dean sat down in the seat as his little brother sat down in the driver's seat. They closed their doors and Sam started the car as Dean responded, "Really? That's your solution. Contact an out of reach angel or a guy who is just as clueless as us on Drakkoon lore."

"Sooo. . . .what? You just wanna give up?" Sam said somberly as he carded his hand through his hair.

Dean stared daggers at Sam but quickly matched Sam's somber mood, "I didn't say that. I just don't see how we can make this right." He sighed as silence fell for a few seconds. Sam backed out of the parking lot and headed back towards the bunker.

Sam took his eyes off the road long enough to meet his brother's gaze and provide him with a reassuring smile, "I will not allow anything to happen to my niece or nephew. Like I said before, we will figure this out." Sam laid a hand briefly on Dean's belly in comfort. He never does this but he, himself, needed some reassurance. Strangely, Dean welcomed the touch from his brother with a smile. He quickly replaced his hand back on the steering wheel and returned his attention back to driving.

They drove the next few miles in deep contemplation. As they pulled up to the bunker, Dean felt a little funny. He felt drained, not tired, but weak. He looked over to Sam to say something about it but he slumped forward in his seat instead.

Sam shook Dean and received no response. He exited the driver's side of the vehicle and over to the passenger side to open the door. He pulled Dean's legs out of the car and caught him before he fell out of the vehicle. He tapped the side of Dean's face to get him to come to and he did but was very spacey. He hoisted him out of the car and together they walked to the bunker door.

Bobby arrived back at the bunker about ten minutes ago and went in search of the boys. He didn't find them anywhere. He was climbing the bunkers stairs to go look for them when it flung open and Sam was walking in with a weaken Dean leaning on him for support.

He rushed up the stairs to help Sam with Dean, "What the hell is going on?"

Sam was surprised to see Bobby because they had only been gone a couple of hours, "I thought you were out helping a hunter."

"I was but we will get to that later, what happened?"

Bobby moved to the other side of Dean to help support him. They reached the bottom of the stairs. "We had a run in with Clearan. He took the baby's soul and Cas' grace."

"What?!" yelled Bobby in fury. He released Dean to look Sam in the face.

Sam explained, "We were ambushed outside the restaurant after picking up dinner." Dean, barely conscious, still leaning on Sam, groaned out in pain and placed a hand on the underside of his belly. Bobby walked over to the table to pull a chair out so that Sam could place his brother in it.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. We pulled up to the bunker and he. . .I guess. . .he sort of passed out." Sam was panicking.

Bobby knelt down in front of Dean and tapped his face. Dean responded with a groan. Bobby did it again, "Dean, come on Dean. Need you to wake up." He looked at Sam behind him, "He feels warm, maybe you should go get him some water and cool rag so we can cool him off."

Sam rushed out the room and returned in a flash with the necessary items. He watched as Bobby dabbed Dean's forehead with the cloth. They received a groan response, Bobby then took the glass of water and tipped it to Dean's lips. They could see he was taking water in by his Adam's apple moving up and down. Dean's eyes were still closed though.

"Maybe we should put him in his bed?" inquired Sam. Bobby nodded and they carried Dean to his room. After placing him in his bed, Sam took Dean's shoes, jacket and flannel off to make him more comfortable. Sam kept dabbing his brother's forehead. Bobby left to bring in a ice cold bowl of water to re-wet the cloth. Sam worked on cooling his brother down while Bobby stood by. Ten minutes had passed and other than a few noise from Dean, he still had not woken up. Right when they were contemplating taking him to the healer, Dean opened his eyes, "Sammy?"

"Dean?" He scrambled to his brother's side as he tried to sit up, "Stay down, Dean."

He knew he was in the bunker and in his room but couldn't remember how he had got there.

Bobby came closer to the bed, "How you feeling, boy?"

"Fine."

"What happened, Dean?"

"I don't know. When we pulled up to the bunker, I felt really weak."

"This must be an after effect in relation to what Clearan did. It must have caused your body to go into overdrive."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean turned on his side away from his brother and Bobby, "I'm still a little tired. If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone. I'll call if I need you."

Sam looked to Bobby who nodded at him. He got up off Dean's bed and headed towards the door with Bobby following behind him. He left the bedroom door slightly ajar as he exited. Sam turned to look at Bobby, "Do you think we should leave him alone right now?"

"He'll be fine." Bobby said empathically, "We've got bigger problems to talk about."

Sam didn't think outside of Dean's bedroom was the best place to have this conversation so he jestered with his head for Bobby to follow him. Once they reached the library Sam sat down with a huff in a chair and wiped his hands down his face and cleared his throat, "What else do we have to worry about?"

"I was on my way to help the hunter when I got a feeling that something was weird about this one."

"Let me guess, the hunter trapped a Drakkon demon?"

Bobby nodded, "I call the hunter the closer I got to the location and ask them questions about the creature they had tied up. Once I heard they performed the usual tests I told them to let it go and I would explain later."

"I bet that went over well."

"As good as you could imagine. Luckily, the hunter did as I asked. I then asked them how they caught the creature. They told me that it didn't put up too much of a fight and basically let itself get caught."

"I wonder if it has something to do with Clearan kidnapping Dean and me."

"Why would that cause the others to allow themselves to be captured?"

"I don't know but something is definitely in the works."

"Which means one of two things, we either alert the hunters to protect them or we work even harder to locate the dagger and end this once and for all."

**In Dean's room. . .**

His brother left his door ajar as Dean curled up in a fetal position as best he could, he cradled his arm's around his middle. He could hear them outside his door.

_"Do you think we should leave him alone right now?"_

_"He'll okay."_

He closed his eyes trying to find sleep to recharge his batteries from the event of the day but the only thing he wanted right now was Castiel. A tear spilled down his right cheek, off his nose, and onto the pillow as he silently prayed for Cas. Exhaustion finally took hold of him and he slipped into sleep. He woke but moments later when he though he felt fingertips graze across his cheek. Thinking he simply imagined it, Dean closed his eyes again. Only to open them mere seconds later when he felt the mattress dip down behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see if Sam had come to comfort him but found no one. A thought occurred to him, "Cas?"


	26. Checking in with Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a longtime since we have seen what Castiel has been up too. We last saw him when he was finding out he was going to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the characters of the show.

Cas stood in the cosmic veil recalling the events that had transpired in Dean's dream. It was only moments ago that his hunter was telling him that he was pregnant. He wished that he could have provided a little more comfort to Dean before he woke.

********************************************

" _You'll find a way. You always do." She smiled at the both of them before disappearing._

_Dean yelled into the air, "I'm not done with this conversation."_

_"It's no use, Dean. She won't return unless she thinks it necessary, believe me I know."_

_"What are we gonna do, Cas?"_

*******************************************

He was in the midst of reassuring his hunter, “We keep doing the best we can.” But before he could hear the words, Dean disappeared. Dean's dreamworld fell away and Castiel returned to Bobby’s house in the cosmic veil.

He could feel his own frustration and anger rising within him. The best thing he could do right now was turn those into determination to protect Dean and his child, he remembered seeing something in one of Bobby’s books about traveling between realms. He was going to take everything into his own hands now. If Orandriel is going to keep him trapped here, he was going to put his time to good use. He needed to feel useful to Dean. He was done with her rules and was going to play by his own even if it cost him the chance to ever see his hunter again. His first objective was to get to the cosmic veil library and see if he could find anymore ancient text on Drakkoon demons that she did not share with him.

He tried for what felt like days to break into the library realm. Just when he thought about giving up, he was successful. He created an open portal between the veil and the library. He hopped back and forth to make sure the portal would stay open and it did. He stepped back into the library upon the assurance he wouldn't get stuck there and started searching for anything when he heard Sam praying to him. _"Hey. . .Cas, I’m not sure if you can hear this but I’m gonna try anyway. I know you don’t know a whole lot about what’s going on but any help will be useful. If you find out anything, please try to find a way to give us a sign.”_ He jumped back to Bobby’s house to see Sam sitting in the bunker library, exhausted and frustrated, looking for help to assist Dean anyway he could. 

He waited until Sam left the bunker library before he projected himself to the bunker. He flipped open the book, he sent them, to the Drakkoon chapter hoping that they would take that as a sign to mainly focus on that information. He knew he was successfully when he watched Sam discover the opened book.

Satisfied that he had helped, he once again returned to the veil library, as he was looking through a book he felt a presence join him. He knew exactly who it was and didn't bother to acknowledge her. Cas continued to look through the book in his hand.

Orandriel came to stand in front of him, “I’m impressed by your determination, Castiel.”

He turned a page, “You haven’t really given me a choice.”

“I don’t make the rules of the ve-”

He closed the book with vigor and slammed it on the table in front of him, “Don’t you?”

“No! I don’t.”

“I figured if any one could bend the rules, it would be you.” He moved to another pile of books and looked through them.

“I’ve already stretched them as far as I could. Not to mention the help I provided to save your grace on earth.”

“You think you were helping but you’ve only caused more issues. Dean will do nothing to help you now.”

“What more do you ask of me?”

He looks at her for the first time since she arrived in the veil library, “Send me back."

"You ask the one thing of me that I can't do. If I did as you ask, you would be lost to Dean forever.” She states brashly.

He turns his back to her, “Then consider this conversation over.”

Knowing her presence is no longer welcome she leaves Cas to his own devices. He looked around the library at all the items surrounding him knowing it would take him a while to go through everything in there. After looking through a few more books, he decided to call it a day.

Cas returns back to Bobby’s place in the veil feeling slightly deflated at his ability to be useful to his hunter. He sat down on the couch and massages his temples to think of his next approach to research and where his time would be more useful.

He's surprised to find that the cosmic wall in front of him flicks on with Bobby, Sam, and Dean in the bunker. They are in the midst of informing him of the book that Castiel sent to them. He watches as Dean informs Bobby of his pregnancy. It was the first time Cas had really seen Dean's body since the news was announced to him. He was in such awe by the round abdomen on his hunter. Next, he watched Dean and Bobby have a heartfelt talk, in the kitchen, about his pregnancy. Castiel waited for the scene before him to disappear as it usually did but it didn't. The wall stayed focused on the Winchester brothers and Bobby. He took it as a sign that he got through to her earlier about breaking the rules.

When he was sure the wall would stay on following the Winchester's every move, he resumed his research in the veil library. All the while keeping a vigilant ear to the familiar voices in the veil. He was dedicated to his research and only a few times he was pulled away from it. The first time was when Sam had been held hostage by Drakkoons and Dean went to his rescue, followed by a brotherly spat in the back of the Impala. He did join Dean in the back of the car for that one. He felt he needed to be there to provide comfort even if Dean didn't know he was there. The next few times he was pulled away were for more happy occasions like Dean's second wave of pregnancy symptoms. He silently thanked Orandriel for allowing him to be apart of these moments when he couldn't be there in person.

He felt sympathy for Dean when he had heartburn, he smiled and chuckled at Dean's craving for healthy foods, he watched in confusion when Dean got emotional over a commercial, and a feeling of joy when he watched Dean nap. He listened to every conversation had by the trio but would only pull himself away for important moments.

After several days of researching, he was able to compile a stack of books that could help the brothers. He decided to approach his research with scanning the material first then thoroughly look through the books after he compiled a big enough stack. He was sitting at the dining table in fake Bobby's house with the books spread out and opened to various pages. A scream brought him out of his concentration, he directed his attention to the wall just in time to see two men dragging the brothers behind the building before disappearing.

Cas felt a sense of panic, he projected himself to where the brother's were. He stood in front of him, Cas look to his left when he noticed that Sam had woken and called out to his brother. Cas joined in with waking his hunter up, "Dean, wake up. . .you need to wake up." He felt relieved when he noticed Dean stirring. He stepped back into the veil, "Orandriel! Orandriel!" He called for her again but still no answer. He heart stopped when he heard the name Clearan and watched with clenched fists when he grazed Dean's cheek. Cas felt so helpless, again he called out for Orandriel. He watched in horror as Clearan said an incantation and placed his hands on Dean's abdomen. Castiel was more than pissed that Orandriel was not helping or stopping the scene playing out. Clearan's hand now held Castiel's grace and his child's soul. Grief filled his heart for both himself and his hunter. He fell to his knees and reached out to the scene on the wall. 

He was brought back to reality when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Castiel. This wasn't suppose to happen."

He stood up, turned around and through a clenched jaw in anger, "You're sorry? You don't get to be sorry. This is all your fault to begin with. I advise you to leave before I do something I'm going to regret."

She opened her mouth to provide comfort but he lashed out, "Just Go!" At his words, Orandriel disappeared. He backed up against the wall, slide down it, brought his knees to his chest, hung his head and grieved the loss.

He projected himself to the parking lot when the brother's were returned to their car. Castiel watched from afar as Dean crumbled with anger and sadness. Once the brothers were in the car, Cas projected to the backseat of the Impala and rode with them back to the bunker. Once inside, he stood behind Dean and followed them to Dean's bedroom when they took him there to rest. Cas stood next to the door watching Dean.

Sam exited the room. He heard Dean praying to him, so Cas walked over to the right side of the bed and crouched down to be eye level with Dean. His heart broke as he watched a single tear fall from his hunter's eye. He wanted so badly to reach out and offer comfort to Dean but knew from past experiences that it was only possible in dreams. Regardless, he reached out and grazed Dean's right cheek. To his surprise, his hunter's eyes opened at the touch.

Cas stood from his crouched position and headed over to the other side of the bed where there was more room for him. He sat down at the foot of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He felt Dean move behind him, "Cas?"

He glanced behind him to see Dean looking over his shoulder. Could Dean feel him in the room? he thought to himself. He watched as his hunter laid his head back down on the pillow. Cas wanted to test something so he pulled himself up on the bed closer to Dean. He was now spooning Dean, Cas hovered his right hand above Dean's right shoulder before it made full contact. He waited to see if it caused a reaction from Dean but he received nothing. With his hand in full contact of Dean's body, Cas moved it down until it was resting on Dean's hip.

Dean reacted to the feeling he let out a content sigh. Cas moved his hand once more but in the opposite direction and back down to his hunter's hip. He was caught off guard when Dean grabbed his hand and moved it, so it was now resting on his round abdomen. Cas made a mental note to thank Orandriel for this moment they were sharing.

He leaned until his mouth above Dean's right ear, "Everything will be okay, Dean. I'm right here."

Dean's voice was breathy, "Cas."

Cas rubbed small circles over the dome that inhabited his child, "I'll try my hardest to help."

He heard Dean sniffle. He leaned to see his hunter crying and it broke his heart. He got up off the bed to move back to the other side. As he crouched, Cas thumbed a tear off Dean's cheek. His hunter's eyes fluttered open and although he knew he wasn't visible he still felt like he could be seen. Dean reached up to feel where Cas' hand rested on his cheek.

"Cas, I'm not sure if you are really there or if this is some delusion I'm imaging to comfort myself." He took a shuttered breath, "I'm so sorry that I put ourselves in this predicament. I'm sorry for failing you."

Cas looked at Dean with a scowl before responding, not sure if he would be heard, "This is not your fault and you did not fail me, Dean. Like Sam said earlier, We will figure this all out. Don't lose hope."

He leaned his forehead against Dean's for a moment before he left a kiss on his cheek and headed back to the veil.

He felt slightly weak from being gone too long. He rushed over to the dining table more determined then ever to help his hunter. To his surprise, Orandriel appeared before him, "How can I help?"

He handed her a book and she joined him at the table.


	27. Looking for the Dagger

Why his thoughts went to Cas, he'll never know. Maybe it was simply wishful thinking on his part that his angel would come comfort him. He laid his head back down on his pillow, hoping sleep would take him and everything was just a bad dream. But at the feeling of someone getting into bed and spooning him, his eyes stayed open. Dean waited to see what would happen next. He indulged his imagination for a little while and allow himself to take comfort in his minuscule delusion he was projecting. But the contact of a phantom hand on his shoulder, proved all to real. He did pray to Cas, maybe he was here in the room with him. The phantom hand moved from his shoulder, down his arm, and came to rest on his hip. He relished in the feeling and let out a sigh of content at the feeling. He felt the action on his body two more times before grabbing the hand and placing it on his abdomen. Allowing Cas a moment to feel the place where their child was harbored. It felt so good to have this comfort.

What happened next was unexpected though. Over his right ear, in an almost inaudible whisper, he heard, "Everything will be okay, Dean. I'm right here." It was Cas' voice for sure. The disembodied voice didn't scare him, instead it brought comfort.

Dean's voice was breathy, "Cas." He waited for a response from his angel. Instead felt the movement of a circular motion on his stomach by a phantom hand. Then another whisper in his ear, "I'll try my hardest to help." **  
**

Dean was overcome with emotion, tears falling freely from his eyes. It was so unfair that he and his angel had to be separate during a crucial time of their life. The comfort almost came to much to bare. He He felt the heaviness behind him move away and he knew Cas had left until he felt a thumb wipe a tear from his cheek. Tears still falling from his eyes, he opened them. Imaging Cas crouched down in front of him. He reached up with his right hand to lay it upon the hand resting on his cheek.

He felt a need to talk to the empty space surrounding him, "Cas, I'm not sure if you're really there or if this is some delusion I'm imaging to comfort myself." He took a shuttered breath, "I'm so sorry that I put ourselves in this predicament. I'm sorry for failing you."

He received no response just like he figure he wouldn't but he needed to say it. He's response, however, was greeted by a kiss to the cheek. Upon that token of love and comfort, sleep finally found the hunter. **  
**

Dean had not slept long by he did feel a little better. He walked out of his room and into the library. Sam noticed his brother was entering the library. he wanted to say something to ease his grief of the event but was meet by Dean holding his hand up to halt him. 

He pulled out a chair and sat down, 'What's done is done, Sam. I don't want to talk about it. What have you guys been up to?"

Sam and Bobby shared a look which didn't go unnoticed by Dean, "Okay, come on. Spill?"

"It's nothing." Sam diverted his eyes down to the table and shook his head.

Dean shifted himself in his chair to make his position more comfortable, "Nothing can be worse then what's already happened."

"You've had a pretty traumatic day."

Dean was getting angry. He's not an invalid, "Fine, don't tell me." He got up to leave when he heard, Sam and Bobby whisper arguing behind him. He was almost out of the library when Bobby yelled after him, "Drakkoons are allowing hunters to catch them."

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around wide-eyed, "What?"

Bobby went on to tell Dean about the hunter he set off to help and found that the demon didn't put up much of a fight.

Sam looked at his brother, "What do you think we should do?"

Dean started at the table in front of him, his eyes shifted from side to side, as he thought about their next step, "First, we go grab the dagger and when you return we'll notify hunters everywhere about Drakkoons. They obviously want a war and we'll give it to them."

With that plan, Sam and Bobby prepared to leave the next morning.

**The Next Morning. . .**

After everything that had transpired over the last few days, it was no wonder that Sam and Bobby were now reluctant to leave Dean alone in the bunker even with the extra warding they put up. But they knew they had to go anyway, this was their only chance to finally get a one up on Clearan and his hoard of demons. Dean assured them that everything's going to be fine, even though deep down he was just as nervous.

Dean knew it was for best that he stayed not knowing what sort of attention he would draw to them. It did bother him that Sam and Bobby were going without him. He is not one to sit around. He’s one to be apart of the action. They assured him that they would be back as soon as they found the dagger. It would take them about one to two days before they would be back.

They all walked out of the bunker together. He hugged them both and sent them on their way in search of the dagger with a few words to be smart and safe. Bobby loaded into his car as Sam hugged his brother one more time, “We’ll call you when we get to Montana.”

Dean squeezed his brother tight before releasing him, “You better.”

He loaded up in the car as Dean waved goodbye.

After a ten hour drive, they arrived in Bozeman, Montana. Bobby turned into the first motel they saw and got a room. They headed to a local sports store for repelling equipment, just in case they needed it. They headed back to the motel to call Dean and wait for dusk to fall, so that they could be cloaked in darkness.

**Meanwhile back at the bunker. . .**

It was 5:30 in the morning and Dean had entered the bunker after saying goodbye to his brother and Bobby. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now that he had the whole place to himself. He figured he could gorge himself on food all day, listen to some music, or maybe catch up on some shows he was watching. His first stop was the kitchen. From there he would decide what to do next. He was very grateful that Sam had gone grocery shopping before they left.

Dean fixed himself an egg white omelet with spinach, bell peppers, and mushrooms with a side of whole wheat toast. His stomach growled with hunger as he plated it and grabbed a glass of water. He entered his room, placed his water and plate on the nightstand while he went to his desk to grab his laptop. It had been a while since he used his laptop, he mainly confiscated Sam's when they were doing research. He had an email notice from Sam that was a week old. Right around the time he was told he was pregnant. The email contained various links on healthy eating, pregnancy health updates, and baby supplies. He laughed to himself at how much his brother was invested in this.

Before he knew it hours had gone by and he had immersed himself deep into the world of pregnancy; more than he was comfortable to admit. He would be damned if Sam found out how much he was enjoying himself reading all these different articles. The last article he read was how babies can hear noise from outside the womb. It was important for mothers to communicate with their babies; whether it be by voice or by touch. Him being a male and this being a pregnancy brought on by a mystic casting a spell. He had only felt the baby move once before when Sam took him to the healer, but it was more of a flutter or a rolling movement. He wasn't quite sure how much of this applied to him but he figured he would give it a try.

He set the laptop aside, placed his plate on the bedside table now empty, and scooted back to prop up against the headboard. Feeling silly and a little embarrassed about what he was about to do, he took a deep breath in and out. This was something out of his comfort zone, for sure. He started talking a little bit nonchalantly, mostly it was, hello, hi, can you hear me, do you like when I talk to you, give me a sign, etc. He felt nothing, it was completely still. So he tried the touching approach, very rarely does he touch his stomach but when he does its mostly out of need like to bathe, rub it when it was sore or painful, or to scratch an itch. He may subconsciously rub it in his sleep, he did not know. He placed his right hand on top of his curved belly just below his ribs and moved it downward in a slow movement then back up. Next, he did a large circle around the whole circumference. He waited, nothing happened. Dean gave up and decided to take his plate to the kitchen as well as refill his glass with more water.

He pushed the silly notion from his mind for now that he would be able to feel his baby. He would go about doing what he originally planned for the day which was to watch his shows. It was around three when his stomach growled, he paused his show and went to fix lunch. Dean fixed himself a plate of various veggies and hummus, a veggie burger, and sweet potato fries. His phone rang as he settled back in his room to continue with his show, it was Sam letting him know they arrived in Montana. They chatted a little bit about the plan even though Dean already knew what they were going to do.

The rest of his day consisted of more eating and binge watching tv shows until he fell asleep.

**Back in Montana.....**

Dusk came and they headed to Gallatin Range. The coordinates lead them to a cliff. Approaching closer to the edge a strong smell of sulfur hit their senses. Bobby looked around, "By the smell, I'm guessing it is safe to say we are in the right place."

Sam nodded his head as he tossed the equipment to the ground.

Bobby and Sam turned on their flashlights and started looking around the area for any kind of clues. Bobby was looking at a boulder next to the cliff when he noticed an etching under some moss. He called out to Sam as he pulled the moss away. The etchings looked like a cross between enochian and drakkoon. From what Sam could gather it mentioned something about a hole gaped open in the side of the earth.

Sam laid down to see if he could see anything on the side of the cliff. It looked like there was some sort of cave or hollowed out area just below them.

Lucky they came prepared with repelling gear. Sam hooked the rope up to the boulder and lowered himself down.

Sam entered the cave to see six tapestries on the wall of ancient origin. In front of him was an altar of some sort. The place looked like it had been ransacked years ago. Regardless, he moved things around to see if maybe the dagger fell. He took pictures with his phone of the tapestries to investigate later.

Bobby leaned up against a tree waiting for Sam to come back, it was about fifteen minutes later when he saw Sam’s head pop up over the cliff. He rushed over to help him up, “So, did you get it?”

Feeling defeated he couldn't bring a win back for his brother, he just shook his head at Bobby and slumped his shoulders forward.

They headed back to the car, “Now what? That was our only shot to destroying those bastards.”

Sam sighed, “I know, Bobby. The cave had some tapestries hanging up. I took pictures to see if they may hold any clues.”

They stopped by the motel to collect their things and check out only to head back to Lebanon without the weapon.

They texted Dean to let him know that they were on their way back but that was all they said. The drive back was a somber one for both of them.

**In the Bunker. . .**

Dean woke to see he received a text message from his brother that they were on their way back. He took his laptop to the war room for more guilty pleasure pregnancy research. He figured that they would be here any minute seeing as how they texted him about ten hours ago. But first, breakfast then his guilty pleasure. He returned twenty minutes later with his breakfast and jumped into reading more articles. He was so immersed, he jumped out of his skin when the bunker door opened. He slammed the laptop closed and turned to see them coming down the stairs.

He met them at the bottom of the stairs, “Let’s see it.” He looked up at them coming down the stairs and noticed the somber look on their face. His heart sank as a heaviness filled the air. “It wasn’t there, was it?”

Sam shook his head. He couldn’t find the words to tell his brother, they came back empty handed.

“Sonofabitch!” Dean yelled. He walked over to sink down in a chair in the war room. “How could we have been so stupid to think something for once would go as planned?”

Sam and Bobby joined him at the table. Sam wanted to reach out and comfort his brother, “We didn't have a reason to not think it wasn't going to be there.”

Bobby stood up, “I need a drink.”

He left the room and Sam leaned over to talk to his brother, “We may not have found the dagger but I did take photos of some tapestries on the walls. They could help us figure out what to do next.”

“What’s the point, man? Hmm. Everything right now feels like a losing battle.” Dean rubbed a hand over his swollen abdomen.

“You can’t think that, Dean.”

Bobby returned with a drink for him and Sam plus a water for Dean, “Listen to your brother, boy. You’ve got more than yourself to think about now.”

Dean looked down at his abdomen, “Yeah, well that might not be so true. Clearan still has the soul and in order to get that back we needed the dagger.”

They looked worried at Dean. He brushed them off saying that he didn’t want to talk about it. Truth was that he was worried. From all the articles, he had been reading the baby should have been very active by now. But then again, he still wasn't sure how much had applied to him. Clearan having the baby's soul was not helping with any of his concern. When Cas came to comfort him last night after it happened, he assured Dean that everything was fine. Dean needed proof, regardless.

They moved their pity party to the library were Sam uploaded the photos from his phone to his laptop to get a better look at them. The six tapestries each had Drakkoon writing on them and a larger symbol they were not familiar with right in the center of each one. 

Dean looked at the six tapestries on the computer screen, "How long is that going to take to transcribe?"

"Well, I'm not well versed in Drakkoon language, so I figure a week or two."

Dean sighed, "I was afraid of that."

Bobby threw the book they only had on Drakkoons into the center of the table as well as some ancient language books, "Lets get cracking."

Sam and Dean both shared a look before sighing at the impossible before them.


End file.
